Calendrier de l'Avent
by Leptitloir
Summary: Noël vous semble loin ? Les cours et le boulot n'en finissent pas ? Vous avez besoin d'une pause dans votre journée ? Alors venez ! OS 24 : " Il arrive, parfois, que Vanitas regrette de ne pas l'avoir fermée. "
1. Jour 1

Hey !

Sitôt La nouvelle fini, je reviens avec un autre "projet sur le court terme" qui me tenait aussi beaucoup à coeur et dans lequel je me lance enfin cette année : le **Calendrier de l'Avent** ! Pour celle-eux qui passeraient leur premier décembre sur le fandom, ou n'auraient simplement pas suivi les calendriers des années précédentes, le principe est simple : **un jour = un OS**. Tout a déjà été écrit durant le Nanorimo et le Camp de cet été, alors vous êtes assurés d'avoir votre chocolat chaque jour, à moins qu'un problème quelconque ne m'empêche de poster. Si c'est pas chouette ?

Pour le calendrier en lui même, j'ai décidé de suivre une idée simple : exploiter des **ships rares**, ou **improbables **(selon mon propre jugement, bien entendu.) Le but, c'est de mettre en avant des personnages et des relations qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir, ou qui seraient difficilement imaginables en jouant. C'était aussi l'occasion de ressortir tous mes petits ships que j'aime et sur lesquels je n'écris jamais, et j'espère que vous trouverez dans cette liste des pairings qui vous plairont ! (Qui vous inspireront, peut-être ?) Du coup, pas d'Akuroku là-dedans. Par contre, vous pourrez tomber sur du Vanixel ou du Vaniku qui, bien qu'étant très exploités sur le fandom français, sont plus rares à large échelles et assez éloignés du canon.

Bref ! Vous pouvez sans plus attendre ouvrir le premier chocolat ! (et dire merci à **Lae **qui m'a proposé ce ship là. En fait, vous allez pouvoir remercier pas mal de monde là-dessus. Vous verrez.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le garçon du marché

On sent que Noël approche, juste à voir les cabanons qui se succèdent les uns aux autres le long de la grande place. C'est autant de lumières, de rires émerveillées et de jouets qui s'entassent à la vue de tous. Autant de pièces qui tintent sur les comptoires, d'odeurs délicieuses de vin chaud qui enivrent les narines. Un effluve épicé qui fait se tourner les têtes vers les grands chaudrons où le mélange prend vie.

Mais Sora, quand il se balade entre les stands du marché de Noël, il ne fait pas attention au parfum qui le charme. Il est trop occupé, le jeune homme. Occupé à se rappeler. A l'époque, il y avait ce garçon.

_« - Oh ! T'as vu les tortues en bois du monsieur ? »_

Blond comme les rayons du soleil sur un ciel d'été qui rappelait ses yeux, coiffé comme le plus beau des porc-épic, vif et enjoué, un galopin élancé qui s'élançait entre les passants pour échapper à la surveillance de ses parents. Il parlait l'allemand comme le français – l'un avec sa mère qui ne semblait rien comprendre d'autre, l'autre avec Sora – et sa petite voix attendrissait les cœurs sensibles à sa bouille d'enfant charmant. Un vrai bout de chou, ce marmot.

Tous les ans, Sora le retrouvait ici.

_« - Je veux le lapin peluche ! Celui avec le nœud sur l'oreille ! »_

Ces souvenirs sont vagues, mais il lui semble que les parents du bambin tenaient un stand de bonnets, d'écharpes et de gants en tous genres qu'ils renouvelaient chaque année. Alors, pendant trente jours, le joyeux blondin passait ses soirées en leur compagnie, à observer les étalages et la foule de gens venus faire le tour de l'endroit en quête d'un cadeau tardif. Il engloutissait autant de crêpes au chocolat que son ventre pouvait en contenir, et il laissait Sora – lequel habitait dans l'immeuble face au marché, à l'époque – lécher le carton plein de Nutella. Un régal.

_« - Tu préfères le jaune ou le bleu ? »_

Ils couraient, riaient, se faufilaient et s'enfilaient de délicieux bonbons dont ils dépliaient le papier coloré, les yeux pleins de gourmandise. Années après années, les deux enfants consacraient mutuellement les soirées de décembre à leurs joyeuses vadrouilles, émerveillés par la beauté des sculptures en verre qu'ils n'osaient toucher de peur de les voir se briser en milles fragments aiguisés. Les couleurs chaudes des guirlandes de lampions, l'odeur sucrée des friandises, les petits animaux de bois qui roulaient sur les comptoirs, tout ici faisait palpiter leur petit cœur de marmot excité.

_« - Une crêpe banane chocolat, s'y vous plaît ! »_

Et puis, Sora avait déménagé. Pas très loin, bien sûr. A l'autre bout de la ville qui n'était pas si grande. Mais il ne pouvait pas, du haut de ses onze ans, se déplacer tout seul jusqu'au marché de Noël. Alors il avait oublié, oublié Ventus et les rires chafouins, leur yeux similairement bleus, leurs jeux de mots vaseux et le goût des sucettes à la violette. Il avait rangé tout ça dans un coin de sa mémoire, dans une petite boite scellée, et il s'était contenté des sorties dans les rues commerçantes à l'approche de la fête annuelle.

_« - Aqua c'est mon amoureuse. Quand elle sera plus ma maîtresse, je vais me marier avec elle. »_

Mais aujourd'hui, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, fier lycéen concentré – plus ou moins – sur son bac, Sora n'est pas rentré chez lui après les cours. Pas immédiatement, tout du moins. Il est descendu quelques arrêts de métro plus loin que prévu, curieux de se rendre à nouveau sur ce lieu dont il garde un souvenir flou, évasif et chatoyant. S'égarant entre les différents stands, il ne peut que se féliciter de cette initiative. L'odeur salées de l'aligot lui chatouille agréablement le nez, les fruits confits lui font de l'œil, et il hésite à acheter une de ces adorables peluches duveteuses comme cadeau pour sa petite sœur. Xion adore les oursons.

Et puis, déambulant au hasard des stands, il retrouve des fantômes de souvenirs qui le font distraitement sourire.

_« - Eh, Sora ! »_

« - Eh, Sora ! »

Il faut bien quatre ou cinq pas de plus, un temps de réflexion et une main sur l'épaule du garçon pour qu'il réalise que la voix entendue ne vient pas du tréfonds de sa mémoire. Surpris, il se retourne et observe derrière lui, alors qu'un visage familier se rapproche. Un visage éclairé d'un sourire incertain, surmonté de deux yeux pétillant d'impatience. Des épis hasardeux qui offensent le ciel.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirent brusquement.

« - Je … C'est bien toi, hein ? J'me suis pas trompé ? »

Essoufflé, Ventus le fixe impatiemment, ses dents mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« - Ven ?

\- Ouais ! »

Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes ne peuvent que rire face à cette situation. Plus grave qu'à l'époque d'antan, leur timbre expriment pourtant la même joie commune qu'ils partagent encore, malgré les années passées entre eux. Leur corps sont presques aussi grands, et leurs yeux toujours aussi bleus. Une fois remis de leur étonnement premier, ils se regardent en souriant, cherchant les mots qu'il leur faut pour exprimer les milliers de choses qui leur traversent l'esprit.

« - C'est fou ! » Ventus s'exclame soudain. « J'pensais pas que tu repasserais ici un jour !

\- Comme quoi. » soudain gamin, Sora fourre ses mains dans ses poches sans se départir de son expression. « Mes parents ont déménagé à l'époque. C'est pour ça que …

\- Oh. Je m'en doutais en vrai, j'te voyais plus passer devant l'appart. »

Leurs regards se trouvent pour mieux se fuir, pour mieux se retrouver. La gêne et la joie, habilement mêlées, font tambouriner leurs deux cœurs d'un même rythme désordonné.

« - Et tu fais quoi ici, du coup ? » le lycéen demande finalement.

« - J'aide mes parents. Ma mère a plus trop le temps de venir depuis … Enfin, elle a eu un accident, et elle a plus de mal à s'occuper du stand. Tu coups je viens dès que j'ai fini les cours pour filer un coup de main à mon père. »

Sora ravale les indiscrètes questions qui lui viennent à l'esprit en entendant ces mots. Si Ventus veut un jour lui en donner les réponses, il le fera. Plus tard.

« - Vous avez toujours le même stand ?

\- Ouais ! D'ailleurs j'ai lâché mon père sans prévenir. » le garçon rit. « Je te laisse deux minutes le temps de le prévenir, et j'suis à toi. »

Cette phrase sonne étrangement, aux oreilles et dans le cœur de son destinataire.

« - On pourra faire un tour comme au bon vieux temps, comme ça !

\- Bien ! »

Débordant d'énergie, Ventus repart aussi vite qu'il est venu, s'éclipsant au milieu des passant. Sora s'éloigne légèrement pour aller se poser sur un banc proche, sans pouvoir se départir de l'énorme sourire qui lui barre la face. Un sourire bien trop grand, trop lumineux, qui se fragmente parfois en rire alors qu'il repense à ce qui vient de se passer. Et il se sent bien un peu idiot, à glousser tout seul face à la foule. A scruter inlassablement les gens devant lui, attendant qu'un minois familier apparaisse encore. Mais qu'importe le ridicule, face au bonheur précieux d'avoir retrouvé un ami qui vaut bien plus que tous les cadeaux qu'il recevra cette année ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Je n'ai pas de bêta sur ce projet donc j'espère que ça va niveau fautes, et que ça vous a plus.

Aussi, le **but **de ces OS, c'est quand même de vous **faire sourire** au moins une fois dans la journée, malgré l'hiver, les cours, le boulot et la période des fêtes qui n'est pas toujours cool pour tout le monde. Donc pas d'OS crève cœur ce mois-ci ! Tout ne sera pas toujours joyeux, mais il y aura toujours un petit éclat de bonheur à la fin de chaque histoire. Promis ?

A demain !


	2. Jour 2

Hey !

Voilà le deuxième chocolat du calendrier qui arrive ! Cette fois, on part sur un ship encore assez rare (il ne me semble, si mes souvenir sont bons, que je n'ai lu sur elles qu'une seule fois.) J'avais cette idée dans mon tiroir depuis un moment, à force de dimanches matins passés au marché. Je suis plutôt content de cet OS quand je le relis, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à **Lae **pour sa review sous le premier texte !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : **Larxène/Aqua**

* * *

Larxène passe ici tous les dimanches, juste pour la regarder jouer.

Elle sort de chez elle, un sac en tissu dans une main, son porte-monnaie dans l'autre. Elle abandonne l'appartement après l'avoir fermé la porte à double tour, descend les escaliers à toute vitesse, vérifie le courrier en quatrième vitesse – EDF, toujours EDF, faut vraiment qu'elle s'occupe de cette histoire de facture par mail – puis elle rejoint la rue qui mène au marché. Elle habite pas loin, en plus. Le rassemblement a lieu tous les dimanches matins jusqu'à 14h. Ça lui laisse le temps de pioncer tard comme elle aime, avant de se bouger. C'est qu'elle adore dormir, la blonde. Normal, quand on bosse jusqu'à 19h le reste de la semaine.

Dehors il fait beau, c'est la fin de l'été, l'automne se pointe mais il fait encore chaud. Assez pour sortir en tee-shirt, sans pour autant transpirer la nuit quand elle essaye de pioncer. La meilleure période de l'année, donc. Cet entre deux doux et frais. En plus, il reste des légumes de saison. Ça tombe bien, parce qu'elle a besoin de tomates pour sa tarte, et de courgette parce qu'elle aime ça, et qu'elle meurt d'envie d'en manger. Avec du fromage. Du fromage de chèvre.

Elle avance le long du trottoir, joue avec les poignées de son sac, zieute la vitrine de la supérette bio du coin, fait un doigt au crétin qui la siffle et ignore la bande de SDF qu'elle a l'habitude de croiser près du distrib où elle retire pour faire ses achats. Enfin, elle arrive.

C'est en tournant au coin de la rue, pour rejoindre les stands de fruits et légumes, qu'elle la voit.

xoxoxox

La semaine suivante, elle y est encore.

C'est une jeune femme que la nature a bien gâtée, même si sa beauté n'a rien à voir avec celle des canons surexposés partout dans les médias. Elle a, d'abord, des cheveux bleus colorés artificiellement, qui lui donne ce petit côté pétillant des étudiants en art. Ensuite viennent un visage très fin, taillé au millimètre près, avec un nez à peine trop petit où la peau claire disparaît sous les reflets du soleil. Des mains à l'apparence fragile, qui manient habilement les cordes de sa harpe. Un cou qui suit le reste, un corps équilibré, des hanches plus larges qui se cachent sous le long vêtement qu'elle porte, cette espèce de robe moyenâgeuse que Larxene ne mettrait pour rien au monde, mais qui va diablement bien à cette individue. Et puis, ses yeux … Elle les pose sur ses spectateurs, entre deux chansons, ses yeux reconnaissants qui complètent son sourire simple, ses yeux plus bleus que bleus qui sont un rappel à la couleur de sa tignasse, de ses vêtements, de son rire.

Elle est belle putain, et sa musique aussi. L'instrument choisi apporte un côté médiéval qui se fond entre les stands de fruits et légumes, et ces airs inconnus aux oreilles de Larx, elle trouve ça foutrement beau. Alors elle reste plantée là, quelques minutes, son panier posé à ses pieds. Elle écoute. Et quand c'est fini, elle va déposer une petite piécette dans le verre aux pieds de la jeune femme.

La musicienne lui sourit.

« -Merci. »

Même sa voix. C'est léger, assuré, posé sans être fragil. La guêpe espère bien qu'elle sera encore là la semaine prochaine.

xoxoxox

Encore, elle la voit. Encore, elle lui laisse la monnaie qu'elle n'a pas dépensée au marché. Pas grand-chose, mais elle l'a gardée exprès. Elle a calculé, qu'il y ait au moins un euro. Elle veut encore entendre ce merci, encore voir ce regard sincère. Et quand elle les aperçoit, ces dents blanches nettement alignées, quand elle entend ce timbre plus grave qu'on ne l'imaginerait face à ce visage gracile, elle comprend qu'elle s'est fourrée dans une sacrée toile d'araignée.

Le plus chiant quand on est lesbienne, c'est d'être pratiquement sûre que la personne qu'on croise au coin de la rue, la demoiselle au regard malicieux, est complètement hétéro.

xoxoxox

« - Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ?

\- J'lui parle. J'ai dit _merci_ la dernière fois que j'lui ai donné des pièces pour la musique.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas vraiment ? »

Il est mignon Marluxia, mais faudrait peut-être qu'il percute que tout le monde n'a pas son succès. Puis c'est facile de dire ça quand on drague dans des bars gays, aussi. Larx, elle s'amourache des gens qu'elle croise dans la rue, de ses collègues sexy et de la voisine qui fait la cuisine juste en dessous – ça sent diablement bon quand elle ouvre la fenêtre, un mélange de miel et d'épices. Y a la vendeuse de la boulangerie en face du boulot, aussi, et cette qui gère le magasin de fringues d'occas à côté de chez elle. Toujours des gens qu'elle ne sait pas comment aborder, des filles qu'elle n'intéressera sûrement jamais.

Elle n'est pas douée en amour.

« - Tu pourrais déjà lui dire bonjour, la prochaine fois.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'elle me réponde ? On va pas taper la causette dix minutes devant tout le monde en plein milieu du marché.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Bonjour. C'est tellement … nul, bonjour.

xoxoxox

« -Vous allez bien ? »

Mon dieu, ça a marché. La demoiselle lui a répondu, au moment où elle a posé l'argent. Elle l'a regardée l'air de la reconnaître. A force de voir Larxene passer, elle a fini par retenir son visage.

« - Bah, comme un dimanche. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à lui répondre. Comme un dimanche. Sérieusement. Le pire, c'est que ça fait rire la harpiste.

« - Bon marché. » l'autre lui dit, sans la lâcher des yeux.

Tant qu'elle vient jouer, c'est toujours un bon marché.

xoxoxox

Il pleut. Il pleut, et elle est quand même là. Elle s'est abrité comme elle a pu sous un préau non loin des stands. Son dos prend la pluie, les quelques gouttes qui glissent du toit, mais tant que son instrument est protégé, elle semble ne pas s'en soucier. Concentrée, elle joue. Même s'il y a moins de monde. Même si les gens rentrent sans faire attention à elle. Elle fait glisser ses doigts sur les cordes, la pulpe exerce une douce pression le long des notes. Elle sourit discrètement, concentrée. A sa place, Larxene se serait découragée.

Allez, c'est l'occasion.

Elle va chercher de quoi manger sur un stand indien, des beignets, et elle vient se poser près de la jeune femme boite en main. Elle l'écoute tout du long, attentive. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre se pose finalement. Bientôt 14h, elle va devoir plier ses affaires. La blonde n'a pas envie que ça se termine.

« - Ça doit creuser d'jouer autant, nan ? »

Comptant sur son assurance naturelle, même si la trouille du râteau lui noue les tripes, elle lui sort son plus fatal sourire avant de tendre la boîte de beignets à moitié vide dans sa direction. Surprise, la concernée sourit. Un sourire désolé.

« - Merci, mais je mange pas de viande.

\- Y a que des légumes. »

Elle a anticipé, Larx. Elle a choppé le truc le plus vegan possible.

« - Oh. » la joueuse abandonne une de ses mains au repas tendu. « Dans ce cas … »

Elle mord dans le repas. Sourit encore, plus joyeusement. Apparemment, elle aime bien.

« - C'est bon ! Vous avez acheté ça où ?

\- Les stands de bouffe indiennes au fond, là où y a tous les plats préparés. C'est quatre euros pour une boite comme ça.

\- La vache, c'est vraiment délicieux. J'irai en prendre un de ces jours. »

xoxoxox

L'hiver, le froid. Décembre est bien entamé, Noël approche. Larxene vient chercher de quoi préparer le repas du 24. Elle a déjà récupéré une dinde, et elle cherche encore une recette sympa pour le dessert. Marlu, Kai' et Axel ont intérêt à kiffer leur repas, parce qu'elle va se donner à fond.

Aqua – elle a son nom, maintenant - n'est pas là, aujourd'hui. Sûrement qu'elle est rentrée pour la période de fêtes. Larxene sait qu'elle la reverra plus tard, mais elle est quand même de mauvaise humeur. C'est son moment du dimanche, normalement. Sa petite touche de bonheur de la semaine. Elle l'a attendue, et la déception lui tombe brusquement dessus.

Pour la peine, elle insulte le type qui s'approche à coup de compliments lui demander cinq balles.

xoxoxox

Dimanche 31 janvier. Elle est revenue. La blonde est rassurée de voir qu'Aqua n'est pas restée plus longtemps chez sa famille, parce qu'elle a prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de spécial.

Comme toujours, elle vient l'écouter. Elle sourit quand l'autre sourit, répond à ces regards amicaux, même si ses propres yeux ont toujours cet éclat provoquant face à l'équilibre serein de la harpiste.

« - Vous avez passé un joyeux Noël ? » l'azurée demande en rangeant ses affaires, quand l'heure arrive enfin.

« - Ça va. C'est surtout la quantité d'vaisselle dans l'évier qui m'a fait chier.

\- J'imagine. »

Toujours pleine de sourire, l'autre. C'est fou, ces gens qui sont constamment de bonne humeur. Larxene, elle a besoin de râler au moins quinze fois par jours pour rester en bonne santé. Sans ça, elle pourrait pas poser un pied hors du lit le matin.

« - Bon courage pour celle qu'il va vous rester demain, avec le nouvelle an.

\- Là ça va, on sera que deux.

\- Ah ? Dîner en amoureux ?

\- Ouais. »

Larx plonge ses mains dans ses poches, l'air détachée.

« - Passez un bon moment, alors.

\- Le truc, c'est qu'elle est pas encore au courant. »

Aqua hausse un sourcil. A cause du _Elle_, peut-être. Ou de la phrase entière. Ou parce qu'elle a compris. Mon dieu, comment est-ce que Marluxia fait pour rester détendu quand il drague ? Sérieusement, elle a l'impression qu'elle va se faire envoyer chier chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour dire un truc. C'est stressant.

« - Il va peut-être falloir songer à la prévenir.

\- Ouais. Ce s'rait con d'avoir taffé ma cuisiné végé pour rien. »

Elle glisse un regard qu'elle veut classe naturel vers la jeune femme. Et elle espère fort, très fort face à son expression étonnée, ses yeux grands ouverts, cet air qui n'en revient pas jusqu'au moment où elle se met à rire, qu'elle ne va pas se bouffer un refus. Pire, que la demoiselle ne va pas faire semblant de ne pas capter pour éviter de la refouler.

« - Ah. Je vois. »

Elle secoue la tête sans cesser de sourire. Sa tignasse suit le mouvement quand elle bouge, ça remue de gauche à droite. C'est beau. C'est toujours beau avec elle. Même un repas dans une cave avec deux bougies pourries à cinquante centimes, ça doit être génial.

« - Et il sera prêt pour quelle heure, ce dîner ?

\- 18h, y a l'apéro avant.

\- C'est loin d'ici ?

\- J'habite à même pas cinq minutes.

\- Ok. » elle inspire, ferme les yeux, rit encore, les rouvre. « Ok, ça marche. Va pour 18h. »

Larxène sourit victorieusement. Elle ajuste son écharpe, essaye de contenir la bouffée qui l'envahit brusquement au moment où le stresse décampe. Génial. Putain de génial. Elle va passer la journée derrière les fourneaux à préparer la bouffe, mais génial. C'est le meilleur nouvel an de sa vie.

Enfin, le meilleur nouvel an de sa vie pour l'instant. Qui sait, l'année prochaine, c'est peut-être Aqua qui cuisinera pour elle.

* * *

Parce que maintenant que je ne vais plus au marché, la musique de la harpiste qui s'y rendait aussi me manque. Bon il reste sa chaîne youtube, mais c'est pas pareil.

A demain, pour un nouvel OS !


	3. Jour 3

Hey !

Et voilà pour le troisième OS ! Un grand merci à **Ima**, **Lae **et **YamikoSankara** pour leur review, qui m'aident à patienter jusqu'à Noël !

Aussi, cet OS là est un peu spécial, déjà parce que mon dieu 4 000 mots qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi c'est un calendrier de l'Avent bordel ça doit être court (mais promis, c'est l'OS le plus long, les autres seront sages. Je crois.) Et aussi, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'une très chouette personne que j'apprécie beaucoup, et que je ne pouvais décemment pas faire un calendrier sans lui dédier ce jour-là.

Alors **Ya**, joyeux anniversaire et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

(Aussi merci à **Milou **pour la correction et pour son avis, j'avais grandement besoin d'être rassuré.)

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : LiSa

* * *

Les ronces en bord de route

_J'aurais voulu qu'on prenne un autre chemin._

xoxoxox

Ils sont deux, deux gamins, leurs yeux pétillants qui se croisent. Ils ont huit ans, neuf, peut-être. Des vêtements abîmés par leurs jeux d'enfants et la peau pleine de petits bobos. Ils se fixent. A l'opposé l'un de l'autre, il y a pourtant quelque chose qui les rapproche. Quelque chose qui les pousse à s'avancer là, dans la cour de l'école, au milieu des cailloux, des papiers de bonbons, des feuilles mortes et des marmots qui braillent. Ils s'observent, comme pour se juger. Et le plus grand sourit, soudain. Il a la tignasse rousse qui lui vaut les rires de ses camarades, et quelques bagarres dont il ressort toujours vainqueur.

« - Eh dis, c'est toi le frère d'Aqua ?

\- Mm. »

L'autre, taciturne, juge son camarade du regard. Il analyse, scrute, la tête à peine penchée comme pour cacher ses pensées. Sa doudoune engloutit tout son corps. Elle est pleine de tâches.

« - Elle est dans la classe de mon frère et mon frère y m'a dit que toi t'étais son petit frère quand on vous a vu au Leclerc samedi.

\- Oui. C'est ma sœur.

\- Trop chouette ! »

Isa, le nébuleux, ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de si _chouette_ à avoir une grande sœur de l'âge de son frère. C'est courant ici, dans ces petits établissements qui mêlent primaire, collège et lycée. On y flanque toute la fratrie comme un paquet de vêtements dans une valise qu'on bourre désespérément. Tout le monde se connaît.

« - Parce que mon frère il a dit qu'y avait une piscine chez toi et il y va pour l'anniversaire d'Aqua, mais moi j'ai pas le droit de venir parce que c'est que pour les grands. » le sourire du gamin s'agrandit. « Mais si toi tu m'invites, je peux venir aussi ! »

L'autre fronce les sourcils. Il plonge ses mains dans les cailloux à ses pieds, sans répondre, traquant ceux dont la forme lui plait pour compléter sa collection personnelle. Son petit camarade finit par s'impatienter.

« - Alors ? Tu peux, dis ? En plus je suis sûr qu'y aura personne qui aura ton âge, ça va être trop nul pour toi si t'es tout seul. »

Isa relève son regard ni trop bleu ni trop vert, toisant le gosse qui prononce ces paroles. Lui, il n'a rien compris.

« - Je préfère être tout seul. »

Sur ces mots, il se lève, signifiant à l'autre que son bavardage le gène. Il s'éloigne doucement, à coup de petits pas maladroits dans la marre de galets qui bruissent sous ses pieds. Dans son dos, il devine le regard choqué de l'intrus. Il voudrait l'ignorer. Mais ça lui serre un peu le cœur. Comme un remord.

Isa a menti. Un joli mensonge tout léger, presque une vérité qu'il a habilement déguisée.

L'enfant s'accommode de la solitude, mais il voudrait bien se faire un ami. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Embourbé dans sa maladresse, il va se terrer dans un coin de la cour, se jurant à lui-même que c'est la dernière fois qu'il rejette quelqu'un comme ça.

xoxoxox

_Un sentier moins escarpé pour nos pieds._

xoxoxox

Le collège. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans qu'ils sont dans le même établissement. Isa attend devant le portail, nimbé dans son éternel calme pensif. Rentrée, cinquième, l'été s'est enfui et les cours ont repris. Il aurait voulu profiter un peu plus du soleil et de sa PS3, mais le temps des vacances est toujours bien trop court. Comme celui qui sépare Lea du délai limite pour franchir l'entrée du collège, apparemment, puisque le rouquin arrive soudain en dérapant alors que la sonnerie retentit. Le pauvre atterrit devant son pote en sueur, haletant, pile au moment où le surveillant referme la grille de l'établissement. C'était juste.

« - Même le jour de la rentré, tu peux pas faire un effort. » Isa soupire. « T'es irrécupérable.

\- La vie d'ma mère, j'ai mis deux réveils pour être à l'heure et ça a pas suffi ! J'me suis pas réveillé au premier !

\- Et le second ?

\- Ben j'ai cru que c'était le premier, du coup je l'ai éteint et j'me suis rendormi. »

Le garçon sourit malgré lui, discrètement. Deux ans qu'ils traînent ensemble, et Lea n'est toujours pas capable de s'en tenir à son emploi du temps. Réveil en retard, départ en retard, bus en retard, tout est en retard avec lui. Et à chaque fois, c'est la même rengaine qu'il lui sort.

« - Essaie d'être à l'heure pour demain, au moins.

\- Juré, c'est la dernière fois que j'rate le coche ! »

Il a dû piquer cette expression à son frère aîné. Reno en connaît toute une ribambelle, et son cadet les répète inlassablement. Ça énerve le grand, d'ailleurs. De toujours voir Lea qui l'imite au poil près, les yeux bourrés d'admiration. Aqua dit que c'est normal. Elle aime bien, elle, constater que son naturel posé déteint sur son frère cadet.

« - Les listes ! »

Paniqué, l'ébouriffé se redresse immédiatement et file vérifier leur classe respective, sans même penser à demander à son ami. Lui ne bouge pas. Il sait. Il sourit.

xoxoxox

_Une route qui ne nous aurait pas émiettés._

xoxoxox

Treize ans, la face pleine de boutons et le début de l'hiver. Isa et Lea sont assis sur un banc. Le père du premier devait les récupérer, mais les embouteillages dressés sur son chemin le retardent. En attendant, ils discutent tranquillement. L'épouvantail resserre l'écharpe autour de son cou avant de frotter ses mains.

« - Non mais j'te jure, Yuffie et Kairi m'ont dit que c'était vrai de vrai pour Larxene !

\- On ne dirait pas, à la voir.

\- Elle doit l'cacher. Mais si Kai' le dit c'est qu'c'est vrai, elle sait toujours qui en pince pour qui. Même quand j'étais à fond sur Xion l'an dernier, elle savait.

\- Tout le monde savait, Lea. Même Xion. »

Vexé, l'allumé croise les bras, soupire, oublie aussitôt qu'il est fâché. Il reprend de plus belle, plein d'un engouement que son interlocuteur ne lui connaît que trop bien.

« - Mais tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

\- Rien.

\- Elle te plait pas ?

\- Mm. » Isa hausse les épaules. « Pas quand elle se fout de nous depuis l'autre bout de la classe.

\- En vrai elle est sympa quand elle traine pas avec les autres là. C'est Lauriam qui déteint sur elle.

\- Même. »

Le plus petit – quoi qu'il commence à rattraper son camarade, depuis quelques mois – plonge sa main dans son sac pour attraper son goûter. Il partage naturellement le kinder ramolli pour en donner un morceau à son ami.

« - T'as pas envie d'essayer ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Elle est pas moche pourtant.

\- C'est pas le problème. »

Le problème, c'est qu'elle laisse Isa complètement indifférent. Ses yeux conquérants qui se posent victorieusement sur la plèbe, sa chevelure soignée impeccablement coiffée, sa taille en X proportionnée comme beaucoup d'autres en rêvent, ses lèvres gercées et ses mains un peu trop grandes, bien manucurées, il s'en moque. Et la couche de maquillage impeccablement réalisé qui recouvre son visage n'y change rien.

« - Mais t'es sûr que-

\- Oui.

\- J'ai même pas fini !

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle me plait pas. »

Lea soupire. Attend un peu, le temps de dévorer sa part du kinder.

« - Je peux poser une dernière question ?

\- Non.

\- Bon. »

Le roux enfoui sa tête dans les plis de son écharpe pour y cacher un sourire amusé, qui se lit au coin des lèvres chocolatées de son pote. Buté comme au premier jour de leur amitié, celui-là.

xoxoxox

_Mais les ronces rongeaient notre morceau de chemin._

xoxoxox

« - Comment j't'ai niqué !

\- C'est bien la première fois.

\- Non mais avoue qu'il était beau ce final, quand même.

\- Si on se réfère aux capacités limitées du joueur, on peut au moins considérer l'effort.

\- Très drôle Isa, très drôle. »

Pétillant, Lea repose sa manette pour aller se chercher à boire au salon. Il revient avec une immense bouteille de Coca de deux litres, boisson qu'il affectionne particulièrement mais que l'autre déteste, refusant tout liquide un tant soit peu gazeux. Se laissant choir de tout son - maigre - poids sur le lit, il engloutit vivement quelques délicieuses gorgées sucrées.

« - Y a de l'ice-tea aussi au frigo, s'tu veux.

\- Ça ira.

\- Comme tu voudras. »

L'aîné de deux mois s'enfile encore une bonne partie du précieux liquide avant de reposer la bouteille par terre, non sans lâcher un rot du plus bel effet. Isa a l'habitude, il ne s'en formalise pas.

« - On refait une partie ?

\- Une seule, je dois rentrer dans dix minutes.

\- Bah, on est large ! »

S'il le dit, le taciturne veut bien le croire. Il reprend sa manette, vite imité par son meilleur ami. C'est l'été, enfin. Les vacances tant attendues. Comme ils l'espéraient, les deux inséparables ont été acceptés en seconde générale grâce à leurs résultats convenables pour l'un, plus que satisfaisants pour l'autre, dont l'esprit compétitif a brusquement boosté la moyenne. Ça et le temps libre dont il profite depuis qu'il a quitté Olette, ça aide.

« - Je prends Sasuke c'te fois.

\- Pour changer.

\- Arrête, j'le joue pas tant que ça.

\- Tu le joues autant que tu perds. C'est assez parlant.

\- Ouais ouais, tu diras plus ça quand j't'aurai éclaté ! »

La compétition. Parfois, il n'y a plus que ça dans la tête de Lea. Le besoin de gagner, la morsure brûlante de la victoire qui lui crame le bout des doigts alors qu'il enchaîne les combos, vif comme jamais. Il s'améliore de jour en jour sur ce jeu, surtout depuis que Reno le laisse toucher à sa console. Et Isa, Isa si bon d'habitude, parce qu'il s'entraîne déjà chez lui quand il a bâclé ses DMs, il enchaîne de plus en plus souvent les défaites.

Un moment d'inattention. Un coup qu'il n'a pas anticipé. Une attaque spéciale qui arrive de plein fouet et qu'il oublie de parer.

Encore une fois, Lea crie face au titre qui confirme sa victoire. Isa, lui, ne ressent aucune déception. Aucune envie de gagner.

« - Eh, ça va ? »

La grande tige l'observe, étonné.

« - Oui.

\- T'as l'air ailleurs.

\- C'est la fatigue. » le cadet pose la manette. « J'ai mal dormi.

\- La même, on crève de chaud en ce moment. Et parait que ça s'ra pire la semaine prochaine, avec la canicule. »

S'il le dit. Isa écoute distraitement. Il tourne son regard vers son ami. Quelque chose se serre à l'intérieur. Il ne comprend pas quoi. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Et ce grand sourire que Lea lui rend, il peine à déglutir en le voyant.

« - Encore une ?

\- Je vais devoir y aller.

\- S'te plaît. » le regard insistant le supplie. « Une dernière, ça prendra même pas cinq minutes. »

Le pensif secoue la tête. Allez. Pour lui faire plaisir.

« - Une dernière. »

xoxoxox

_Et on n'a pas su éviter les épines._

xoxoxox

Lea ne comprend pas. Isa encore moins. Ils se regardent tout les deux, et ils détournent les yeux en même temps. De la gêne. De la colère. Quelque chose qu'ils partagent, mais qu'ils n'arrivent pas à définir.

« - Laisse.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Y a rien à comprendre. »

Le ton du teigneux est sec, plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Ou peut-être qu'il le veut, justement, qu'il sort volontairement les crocs comme un loup hargneux prêt à défendre sa meute. Sous les quelques mèches éparses qui couvrent son front, un regard indescriptible luit. Un regard qui dit _va t'en_. Un regard qui chasse. Un regard qui condamne.

Lea déteste les disputes. Les leurs, surtout. Et dieu sait qu'elles s'immiscent de plus en plus souvent entre eux, ces dernier temps. Il sent comme ils s'effritent, et il ne peut que constater l'impuissance grandissante qu'il éprouve chaque fois que les mots dépassent leurs pensées.

« - Désolé. »

Isa ne répond pas. Lui qui fait déjà grande économie de ses mots, il garde avarement les quelques derniers qu'il pourrait lui donner. Lentement, sûrement, il s'enferme dans un mutisme protecteur. Quelque chose de confortable qui le rassure. Il se détourne pour ignorer le regard malhabile de son meilleur ami, cette main tendue qui se reflète dans ses pupilles.

Le rouquin comprend. Il se lève. Il range son sac de couchage et rentre chez lui. Il voudrait croire que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils s'engueulent comme ça.

xoxoxox

_On ne savait pas comment faire, alors on a été maladroits._

xoxoxox

C'est là, à l'intérieur, et ça refuse de sortir. Isa voudrait hurler, mais sa voix ne s'échappe plus que par de maigres syllabes qu'il daigne laisser s'envoler à l'occasion. Et là, des syllabes, il n'en a plus. Il affronte le regard blessé de Lea, ces yeux tellement verts qu'ils lui rappellent ces mélanges étranges qu'ils faisaient avec leur peinture, petits. Quand ils voulaient obtenir du bleu, du rouge et du jaune, parce qu'on leur avait répété que c'était impossible, et qu'ils terminaient la journée sur une note de déception gamine. Le bon temps des colères fragiles qui s'évaporaient autour du goûter.

Mais Isa a fini par le trouver, le rouge. Il en a plein les bras.

« - Pourquoi t'es pas venu me parler ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler n'importe quand ! »

Il aurait pu, oui, il sait. Et Lea aurait accouru, ami fidèle, à ses pieds, son regard plein de compassion, son oreille distraite pour une fois attentive. Lea et cette affection rayonnante qu'il donne sans s'inquiéter. Lea et sa simplicité. Sa légèreté.

Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

« - J'sais pas.

\- Tu peux pas continuer comme ça Isa, tu te bousilles !

\- Laisse.

\- Non je laisse pas ! T'as vu tes bras ? T'as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ? Ça va jamais partir !

\- Ça va guérir.

\- Tu vas garder des cicatrices toute ta vie !

\- C'est mon problème, pas le tien. »

Et quand les mots sortent, finalement, ils sont tout aussi aiguisés que les lames de rasoir qu'Isa cache dans une boîte en porcelaine, dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Un cadeau qu'Aqua lui a ramené d'Italie. La boîte bien sûr, pas les lames.

Il fusille du regard, tacle sans remords, mord, comme fou. Désespéré. Et Lea ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à son ami, à ses sourires calmes, à son timbre posé plein d'humour moqueur. Quand il voit ce visage fermé qui s'oppose à lui, il ne sait plus qui est ce type assis à ses côtés. Parfois il a l'impression qu'il ne l'a jamais connu, et ça le déchire.

« - T'es pas tout seul Isa ! Pourquoi tu demandes pas de l'aide ? »

Pourquoi tu ne _me_ demandes pas de l'aide. Isa l'entend, même s'il ne le dit pas.

« - Laisse.

\- Mais merde, tu peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux sur ça ! Tu peux pas me demander de faire comme si je voyais pas que tu te charcutais les bras en douce !

\- Ça va guérir, je t'ai dit.

\- Dis-moi ce qui va pas ! J'suis là pour t'écouter, pourquoi tu me parles pas ? »

Parce que ça ne servira à rien. Ce qui ne va pas, Isa ne peut pas le dire avec des mots. Parce qu'il ne le comprend pas lui-même. C'est là comme une rage sourde, une haine qu'on a plantée en lui et qui ne cesse de grandir. C'est là et il ne sait pas comment ça marche, comment on se débarrasse de ça, et il se sent plus proche de la rupture chaque jour que Dieu fait. Il se sent seul. Désemparé. Et il n'a trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour contenir cette boule à l'intérieur de son ventre, quand elle menace d'exploser.

« - Laisse. »

Lea serre les poings. Toujours la même réponse, le même air détaché, cette manière qu'il a de lui dire de s'en aller, de le laisser seul. Isa le regarde durement. Et il ne peut rien contre ça. Il ne peut rien pour son meilleur ami.

« - Je comprends pas ce qui t'arrive. »

Si ça n'est pas une supplique, ça. Cette dernière phrase qui s'éteint sur les lèvres du frère de Reno. Ce presque murmure. Cette douleur désemparée.

« - Appelle-moi la prochaine fois. A n'importe quelle heure, tu sais qu'je répondrai. »

Oui, il le sait.

« - J'essayerai.

\- Fais-le. »

_Je t'en supplie._

Isa soupire.

« -Dis-moi que c'est la dernière fois. Que tu vas arrêter de te foutre en l'air. »

Il le regarde comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ses bras lui font mal. Il va douiller ce soir, quand il prendra sa douche et que l'eau viendra doucement lécher les entailles.

« - C'est la dernière fois. »

Ils savent tous les deux que c'est un mensonge.

xoxoxox

_On s'est éloigné._

_Tu t'es éloigné._

_On s'est perdus._

xoxoxox

Dans l'épaule. Sur le torse. Les genoux. Le nez qui craque. Les doigts. Son poing. Ça brûle. Son souffle. Il craque. Se redresse. Attaque.

Encore et encore et encore.

Et la douleur ne l'arrête pas.

Des bleus plein le corps quand il rentre. Ces tâches qui font comme une maladie. Moins d'entailles, plus de frappe. Et ses cicatrices. Celles qu'il a faites. Les coupures. Lignes droites. Celle des bagarres dans la rue, la nuit, aussi. La douleur. Il se couche. Ça fait mal. Tout son corps. Ses jambes. Les courbatures. Les hématomes. Partout. Les nouveaux. Les anciens. Les plus clairs. Les noirs. Le regard de sa mère quand elle voit celui qui lui bouffe la joue. La colère de son père. La sienne. La noirceur dans ses yeux. La dureté qu'il leur balance. La froideur.

Plus de compassion. Plus d'affection. Plus de compréhension.

Ce qu'il reste d'Isa s'allonge dans son lit, épuisé. Son corps fait mal. Son cœur fait mal. Et il ne sait pas quoi faire de ça.

Il voudrait être enfant, encore, oublier. Il hait l'adolescence. Il n'y survivra pas.

« - Isa ? »

Sa mère frappe à la porte. Il ignore. Il pense à Lea.

Sa douleur.

Lea et Roxas qui mangent face à face au self, complices. Les mains qui se baladent sur la table. Les batailles de bouffe. Les baisers sous les escaliers. Leurs yeux qui se cherchent. Tout le temps. Lea et Roxas.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si facile pour eux, et si dur pour lui ? Isa n'a jamais voulu de cette colère.

Le téléphone qui vibre. Un message. Lea. Il lit. Il ne répond pas. Pas de main tendue pour lui. Pas de rédemption. Il a coulé. Il s'est noyé.

Il reste inerte sur son lit, plus calme que jamais. Demain, il ira frapper dans les rues, sous la lune, ivre d'une rage qui défonce son calme visage.

« Ta mère m'a appelé »

« Tu t'es encore battu ? »

Oui. Et ça n'est pas la dernière fois.

xoxoxox

_J'aurais voulu qu'on prenne un autre chemin, oui._

xoxoxox

L'hôpital. La douleur sur son visage. Le pansement. La plaie en croix, taillée au couteau. Il l'a cherché. Il s'est fait trop d'ennemis. Fallait bien le payer un jour.

L'hôpital, sa mère qui doit pleurer à la maison. Son père, blessé et furieux, qui aime son fils autant qu'il le déteste. Sa sœur, de retour de la fac, qui vient prendre soin d'eux. Qui est venue. Qui l'a regardé avec ces yeux, ces yeux tristes, ces yeux douloureux, ces yeux aimants. Il a eu mal. Il a failli pleurer.

L'hôpital. Lea. Ses parents fous de rages. _Je veux plus voir mon fils traîner avec ce grand malade !_ qu'ils ont dit aux siens. Reno qui se souvient du petit Isa, le gamin secret. Qui ne comprend plus. Qui est allé parler avec Aqua, à l'écart.

L'hôpital, Lea. Son bras cassé. Ses bleus. Lea qui l'a suivi, plusieurs fois. Qui l'a même soigné. Lea qui a appelé les flics en comprenant que ça allait mal finir. Qui a pris cher. Lea qui l'a aidé. Lea qui essaye toujours de le sauver. Malgré l'écart. La distance qu'Isa a creusée. Lea qui le regarde comme un inconnu. Qui cherche son meilleur ami dans ces yeux vides, ce visage irrémédiablement marqué.

« - Roxas va péter un câble en te voyant comme ça. »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. En détournant le regard.

« - Ça va. Y a pire qu'un bras cassé. »

Un corps charcuté. Une amitié brisée. Un énorme morpion en pleine face.

« - Il va s'inquiéter. »

_Pas autant que moi._

« - Il s'en remettra. Il aura une rupture à gérer, déjà. Alors ça, à côté … »

Une rupture.

Isa ne comprend pas. Ou si, il comprend, mais il ne veut pas. Il ne sait pas. Tout était si simple entre eux, ça ne peut pas être ça. Calme, doux, lumineux, taquin, Roxas était fait pour Lea. Quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur. Le balafré ne répond pas.

Il relève les yeux vers Lea. Des yeux éteints. Des yeux désolés.

C'est Roxas qu'il faudrait pour Lea. Mais ce n'est pas Roxas que Lea veut.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les joues d'Isa sont humides.

xoxoxox

_Mais on l'a pris ensemble, ce chemin plein de ronces._

xoxoxox

Demain, c'est Noël. Et il neige, pour la première depuis longtemps. Peut-être parce que cette année, ils ne sont pas au fin fond du sud, là où les flocons apparaissent tous les dix ans en synonyme de miracles. Non, cette année, ils ont dû déménager à cause du travail de Lea, loin dans les montagnes. La ville est plus calme, petite, mais chaleureuse et pleine de charme. C'est discret. Secret. Les vaches peuplent le bord des routes et la station de ski est à moins d'une heure d'ici. Isa aime bien.

« - Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? »

Surgissant depuis la cuisine, Lea s'approche d'un pas souple. Un sourire chafouin, un regard plein de manigances, un corps d'ado maigre du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il glisse comme un serpent jusqu'à celui qui porte sa bague autour de son annulaire.

Isa sourit. L'autre le voit dans la vitre.

« - Attend. On est encore le 24.

\- Allez quoi, c'est bientôt l'moment.

\- Bientôt, ça veut dire que ça n'est pas maintenant.

\- T'es chiant. »

Il dit ça en nouant ses bras autour de lui, soupirant faussement.

« - J'peux avoir un indice, au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Un petit.

\- C'est toujours non.

\- Allez.

\- L'indice t'égarerait. Ne surestime pas les capacités de ton petit cervelet. »

Les lèvres dans son cou lui arrachent un frisson, mais il ne cède pas. Il lève les mains pour éloigner doucement Lea de lui. L'enflammé est fourbe, il connaît ses points faibles.

« - Je peux te donner le mien en avance ?

\- Non plus.

\- Putain t'es même pas curieux, c'est nul. »

Oh, si, Isa est curieux. Seulement il est raisonnable. Il aime attendre, s'impatienter, chercher la surprise et l'imaginer. Pas comme le grand gamin en face de lui. Un grand gamin plus malin qu'il veut bien le dire, cependant. Il guette la faille, prêt à s'y faufiler.

« - T'as une idée de ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai mes théories.

\- Dis, j'veux savoir ce que t'as imaginé. »

La grande main se pose sur la joue du loup. Câline. Taquine.

« - Ça te ferait trop plaisir. »

Mais il aime bien lui faire plaisir, parfois.

« - Allez quoi ! »

Isa secoue la tête.

« - Un nouveau télescope, des pléiades, un album photo fait main ou un strip-tease.

\- T'as vraiment pensé au strip-tease ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Ok, j'avoue. »

S'il l'avoue, c'est à éliminer. A moins qu'il n'ajoute ça par-dessus le vrai cadeau. Le cadet sourit un peu. Il sent le pouce qui caresse sa joue, effleurant la naissance de la large cicatrice qui le défigure. Il lui en a fallu, du temps, pour ne pas frémir d'horreur en se regardant dans un miroir. Pour arrêter de cacher ses bras, ses jambes, cette multitudes de petites bosses blanches qu'il a dessinées sur son corps. Il a encore honte, parfois. Quand il croise les regards inquisiteurs dans le métro. Quand il entend les murmures. Les gens qui le montrent du doigt.

Quand il se souvient. Quand il pense qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer tout ça.

« - J'ai grave envie de t'embrasser.

\- Ça va toujours plus loin, quand tu dis ça.

\- D'accord. De t'embrasser et de te faire l'amour. »

Et il l'embrasse, justement. Doucement. C'est comme ça qu'il sort la tête de l'eau, Isa, quand il croit qu'il va replonger. Il attrape la main tendue. Il se laisse aimer. Et lui aussi, il aime. Ça a pris le temps qu'il fallait, mais il a trouvé comment faire.

Il le repousse, ses mains fermement posées sur ses hanches.

« - J'ai une dinde à surveiller. »

Il a retrouvé le chemin parfois escarpé des petits bonheurs et des fourbes taquineries.

« - Nan mais elle est presque prête là, y a plus qu'à la faire cuire.

\- Elle est meilleure quand la farce est à l'intérieur.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas fourrer autre chose ? »

Isa rit. Il ne remerciera jamais Lea pour cette deuxième chance.

xoxoxox

_Et je sais que c'était le bon, quand je sens ta main qui serre la mienne._

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un joyeux anniversaire à la très belle personne pour qui cette histoire a été écrite !

Je vous dis à demain pour un nouvel OS !


	4. Jour 4

Hey !

Voilà le quatrième OS qui arrive, tout beau tout chaud, à peine relu, prêt à être lu ! Cette fois, on est sur un ship un peu … particulier ? Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça, en espérant que ça vous plaira. J'ai essayé de faire un truc un peu chou avec des gamins, parce que j'adore écrire avec des gamins, ça gonfle le cœur de tendresse. Comme les chatons. Et baleines. Et les souriceaux.

Merci à **Ya **pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent, je suis grave content et touché !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des larmes et des coucous

Vanitas va tuer quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas encore qui, mais c'est juste une question de temps. Celui qu'il lui manque pour trouver le nom du malheureux élu. Bientôt, le misérable reposera six pieds sous terre, quelque part dans un coin de la cour de récré. Ça tombe bien, il a reçu une nouvelle pelle pour aller à la plage, cet été. Parfait pour creuser le trou de sa future victime.

« - Qui.

\- J-je sais pas. C'était un grand. »

Mm. La tâche se complique. Mais rien n'est impossible pour le noiraud. Surtout quand on fait pleurer Demyx.

« - I-il a dit que j'étais un cœur d'artichaut, e-et que les mariages c'était que deux personnes, e-et que … »

Un terrible sanglot ravagé secoue le pauvre gamin, qui se blottit un peu plus contre le corbeau à ses côtés. Son nez plein de morve provoque chez l'autre un mouvement de recul incontrôlé, mais il se rattrape immédiatement en fouillant dans la poche de son cartable pour en tirer un paquet de mouchoirs propres. Demyx vide bruyamment son nez.

« - Explique tout depuis le début. » Vanitas articule sérieusement en le laissant revenir contre lui.

« - O-on était à la cantine avec Axel pour aller acheter des chocolatines pour le gouter, e-et y avait un g-grand de CM2 … »

_« - Vous êtes amoureux ? »_

_Le gars qui s'approche doit bien avoir dix ans, à en juger par sa taille et son petit air supérieur. Il est grand, vêtu d'une doudoune noire adaptée à la saison hivernal, et ses yeux plissés fixent les deux petites mains jointes d'Axel et de Demyx, passent de leurs doigts entremêlés au sourire candide du marmot blond._

_« - Oui ! »_

_Le petit garçon affiche la mine la plus naïve qu'on puisse imaginer, tout en brandissant sa paume collée à celle de son camarade. Axel sourit plus discrètement. Il attend que l'autre les laisse tranquille pour coller des bisous sur la joue de Dem._

_« - Mais c'est mon amoureux numéro deux parce qu'y a Vanitas avant._

_\- Ton amoureux numéro deux ?_

_\- Oui. C'est dans l'ordre où on est devenus amoureux._

_\- Tu peux pas avoir deux amoureux en même temps, ça marche pas comme ça. »_

_Piqué au vif, le gamin fronce les sourcils, adorablement mécontent. Il pose ses mimines sur ses hanches avant de s'exclamer._

_« - Si je peux ! Même que je suis aussi amoureux avec Naminé parce que c'est la plus jolie de la classe, et avec une fille de CE2 mais c'est un secret alors je peux pas dire son nom._

_\- Bah ils sont tous cocus._

_\- Ça veut dire quoi cocus ?_

_\- C'est quand tu trompes tes amoureux. »_

_Perdu, le bambin baisse les yeux. Il ne comprend pas. Tromper, c'est quand on ment à quelqu'un. Il ne ment à personne lui._

_« - Et même que c'est puni par la loi la polygamie. » un autre grand surenchérit, sûr de lui._

_« - Tu peux pas avoir plusieurs amoureux en même temps, t'es obligé d'en choisir un._

_\- Et faut que ce soit une fille déjà, parce que t'es un garçon et que les garçons ils se marient avec les filles. Sinon vous pouvez pas faire d'enfants. »_

_Demyx recule, sa pièce de un euro serrée dans son poing. Il sent quelque chose qui lui fait mal dans le torse, comme quand sa mamie est morte l'an dernier. Sa lèvre tremble. Son nez pique._

_« - C'est pas vrai ! »_

Alors qu'il raconte le drame à son amoureux numéro un, Dem entend des bruits de pas précipités dans sa direction. Relevant son petit nez rougi, il aperçoit Axel essoufflé qui accourt, guidant derrière lui une Naminé inquiète.

« - Il est là ! »

Aussitôt, les deux s'assoient près de leur protégé éploré. Le rouquin lui fait un énorme bisou sur la joue après l'avoir essuyée, alors que la petite fille s'applique à écarter délicatement les pans de sa robe pour éviter de la tacher, cachant tout de même ses cuisses sous le tissu blanc. Elle glisse ses deux mains pâles autour d'une de celles de Demyx pour la serrer tout doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » elle demande, ses doigts boudinés dessinant de petits cercles d'affection dans la paume du garçon.

« - C-c'est les grands.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Que je pouvais pas être amoureux avec vous et que sinon la police elle avait venir chez moi parce que j'ai p-pas le droit, e-et que je pouvais pas être amoureux des garçons, e-et que on était des coucous, e-et …

\- Doucement. »

La petite ne cesse de le câliner alors que les deux autres bougonnent, furieux contre celui qui a fait pleurer le petit musicien. D'un regard partagé, ils s'accordent pour une vengeance future. Celui qui a fait ça ne s'en sortira pas indemne. Ils y veilleront.

« - Tu l'as vu ? » Van demande, sérieux.

« - Ouais.

\- Tu peux l'reconnaître ?

\- Trop facile. »

Mais ils sursautent tous les deux, alors qu'une voix surgit brusquement dans leur dos.

« - Qui. »

Face à eux, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, la terreur de la cour se tient droite et fière. Sa tignasse blonde coiffée de deux couettes serrées, elle les regarde furieusement, les poings fermés, à deux doigts de mordre.

« - Qui a fait ça. »

Elle répète fermement, comme un ordre. Vanitas et Axel comprennent bien vite que toutes les manigances qu'ils pourront mettre au point ne seront rien face à la furie de Larxene. Le type qui a fait pleurer Demyx va en prendre pour son grade.

« - C'est les grands d-du CM2. » le gamin chouine, nullement impressionné par la fillette.

Elle hoche la tête avant de venir s'asseoir près des autres pour consoler Demyx. Mais dans sa petite tête diabolique, un terrible plan se prépare. Elle espère pour l'énergumène concerné qu'il aime le goût du sel dans ses yaourts, sans quoi la surprise risque d'être désagréable.

* * *

Et voilà !

En vrai, cet OS, c'est un peu un gros doigt d'honneur tendu vers le gars qui, en primaire, m'a sorti non sans un certains jugement, que mes amoureux étaient cocus, puisque j'en avais plusieurs. C'est aussi un pied de nez fait à l'imposition du modèle exclusif par la société. Je peux bien avoir une liste d' et de crushs longue comme le bras si je veux. J'peux même avoir plusieurs relations en même temps, tiens. Na'.

Merci d'être passé-es lire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce texte, c'était toujours très encourageant d'avoir des retours ! Votre pouvoir de lecteur-rices est puissant !

A demain !


	5. Jour 5

Hey !

Je passe vite fais poster l'OS du jour ! Celui la a un fond moins joyeux que les autres, comme pour le Lisa mais promis, le but n'est pas de vous faire pleurer. Au contraire, c'est plutôt la joie dans les moments durs ? J'espère que vous sourirez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Vexen/Marluxia

* * *

Profiter du reste

Elle est trop blanche, cette chambre. Entre les murs et le lit, le carrelage presque gris, les nuages qui flottent derrière la fenêtre et les types en blouse qui passent … Et puis tes cheveux aussi,que le temps étire jour après jour. Trop blancs, trop longs. Le temps qui se rallonge et qui ne finit jamais, ici, comme les livres posés sur ta table. Tes livres que tu commences, que tu arrêtes, que tu reprends, la dernière page que tu n'atteins pas. Traité de science, classique de la littérature, tu les as tous dévorer sans découvrir l'ultime ligne. Pas de fin. Tu n'aimes pas les fins. T'as du mal avec elles. Peut-être parce que tu sais que la tienne approche.

Le docteur passe, prend ta tension. Après lui se sera l'infirmière, pour la bouffe. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'une ou deux visites suivront aujourd'hui, puisque ta famille est en ville. Ta famille. Ta femme. Ta fille, celle que t'as eu y a si longtemps, blonde comme le soleil et pleine d'une hargne que t'as jamais eu. T'as fille qui t'en a voulu quand t'es parti, mais qu'a compris le jour où elle _l'a_ vu. Qu'a rien dit. Parce qu'il y a des choses dans ce monde qu'on contrôle pas, et elle est assez grande pour le savoir. C'était sûrement mieux que tu restes pas, avec ça. Et si seulement t'avais pu l'assumer avant.

Maintenant c'est bientôt la fin, la maladie ronge les restes de ton corps. Tes bras maigrissent, tes forces s'échappent et tu te demandes combien de temps ça va tenir, tout ça. Cet ensemble de muscles, d'articulations, de veines, de chair, tous ces morceaux assemblés qui font toi et toi, justement, tu meurs. Comme tout le monde. Ça te fait pas peur. C'est juste bizarre de se dire qu'un jour, tu vas pas te réveiller. Et _qu'il _va vivre avec ça.

Tes parents viennent pas, bien sûr. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont passé l'arme à gauche. Au moins tu seras pas tout seul là-haut. Mais pour l'instant t'es là, dans cette chambre, avec ta bouffe pas ouf, ton petit pain tendre à la mie blanche qui te cale bien le ventre, les toubibs et les bouquins éternels. Tes histoires sans fin. La tienne a commencé tellement tard. La vôtre. Mais elle a existé, c'est déjà bien.

Tu te rappelles le bar, ton verre, les glaçons et _l'autre_ qui t'aborde. La meilleure chose qui ait pu t'arriver, sûrement. Même si tu l'as pas vraiment apprécié, sûr le moment. Trop grand, trop carré, trop de muscles pour un regard si fin, trop de puissance dans ces gestes calculés. Et ce sourire, cet air de celui qui sait qu'il va obtenir ce qu'il veut, même si ça doit lui prendre du temps. L'assurance. La sûreté. Il avait tout ça, et toi tu sortais d'un divorce à la con. D'un mariage raté. Comme ta vie. Et tu pensais pas que tu pouvais encore la sauver.

Et pourtant.

T'as beau te faire chier ici, à zieuter les livres et la fenêtre, t'as beau repenser à tout ce que t'as jamais fait que tu feras jamais, aux occasions que t'as pas saisies qui se sont envolées, aux chemins dont tu verras jamais la fin, quand il passe la porte avec ses roses et son air posé, tu sais que ça en valait la peine.

« - Tu es en retard.

\- Les embouteillages. »

Tu râles, bien sûr. Il s'en fout, il te passe tout. Impossible de le vexer. Et il faut bien un caractère comme le sien pour te supporter, changer les fleurs fanées dans ton vase et voler un morceau de ton pain à grignoter.

« - Ça va mieux ? »

Non. Ça n'ira jamais mieux.

« - Les derniers résultats ne sont pas terribles.

\- Je vois. »

Mais ça ira, puisqu'il s'assoit près de toi. Pas sur la chaise, il est pas assez civilisé pour ça. Ses fesses, il les pose sur ton lit. C'est plus près de toi. Sa main attrape la tienne comme si c'était normal. Tu sens la bague autour de son annuaire.

« - J'ai trouvé les livres que tu voulais. Je les amènerai demain.

\- Bien. Merci »

Il balaie la nouvelle comme ça, lui. Comme les miettes de pains sur la table au petit déjeuner. Mais bon, faut dire que les mauvaises annonces, vous avez l'habitude. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui compte encore, c'est les doigts que tu sens autour des tiens, cette main ferme et puissante que t'aurais jamais pensé oser tenir un jour. Ce qui compte c'est pas la fin, c'est le temps qu'il reste. Le temps qu'il vous reste, et que tu vas plus gaspiller. L'important, c'est d'avoir négocié le virage à temps.

« -Tu rentres quand ?

\- Bientôt. Ils veulent juste que je passe quelques testes avant de me lâcher. »

Quitte à en finir, autant terminer chez soi, loin d'ici, loin de ça. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras même passer tes dernières fêtes de fin d'année avec lui.

Ce serait bien, oui.

Ce sera sûrement un peu triste, et tu vas râler tout le réveillon. Mais c'est de ça que t'as envie. De ses sourires sur ta mauvaise humeur d'un bûche faite maison et de cadeaux prévisibles qui font quand même plaisir. Et s'y a bien un truc que t'as appris à faire, avec lui, c'est écouter tes envies.

Alors le peu qui te reste, tu le gaspilleras pas. Vous le passerez chez toi, chez vous, dans votre appart au septième étage qui grimpe au dessus de la ville. Il neigera peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Tu te souviendras comme c'était quand t'étais gosse, avec tes cousins et ton papi tout vieux qui grillait les châtaignes dans la cheminée. Comme ça a changé, depuis. Et lui, il te parlera sa cousine au Canada qui voudrait bien vous inviter pour le nouvel an, des propriétés des orchidées et de Naminé, la petite stagiaire du magasin qu'il soupçonne d'être lesbienne parce qu'il _les sent, ces choses là_, et qu'il y a toujours cette petite brunette qui vient la chercher à la sortie.

Ce sera calme.

Ce sera simple.

Ce sera bien.

Et tu verras bien qu'elle était pas foutue, ta vie, quand le feu de la cheminée illuminera les bagues à vos doigts.

* * *

Merci pour votre passage, et à demain !


	6. Jour 6

Hey !

Vu que le texte d'hier était quand même un peu triste, on rattaque avec une histoire plus joyeuse aujourd'hui ? Même un peu drôle, j'espère, même si c'est loin d'être ma plus grande réussite en humour. Cette fois, on part sur un ship qui vient de … **Lae**, si je me souviens bien ? Ma mémoire est floue.

Et en parlant d'elle, merci pour les reviews sous les précédents OS ! Et merci aussi à **YamikoSankara** pour ses retours, j'étais grave content de les lire aujourd'hui ! C'est un énorme réconfort en rentrant du boulot.

Je vous laisse avec l'OS du jour, bonne lecture !

Pairing : Roxas/Seifer

* * *

Rendez-vous raté

Sérieusement.

Debout sur le pas de sa propre maison – plus précisément, celle de ses parents qui sont au boulot – Roxas dévisage le type qui se tient face à lui. Une expression incrédule déforme son minois d'adolescent grandissant. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment entendu ce qui semble être sorti de la bouche de ce type ?

« - Qu'est-ce que t'entends par empêchement ? » il demande en croisant les bras.

Qu'il ne lui sorte pas le coup de l'aqua poney, ça fait déjà trois fois qu'Hayner lui fait la blague. Et la grand mère mort, n'en parlons même pas.

« - Il est collé pour l'aprem.

\- Merde. »

Ça, c'est plausible. Beaucoup trop plausible, connaissant l'esprit rebel et bagarreur du gars. Sauf qu'il reste un détail, minuscule détail, qui fait encore douter le blond.

« - Si lui il est en colle, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Bah j'te préviens.

\- Pourquoi t'y es pas aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Chaque fois qu'il se fait engueuler, c'est parce que vous foutez sur la gueule. »

Seifer plisse les yeux avant de les lever au ciel, ses mains plantées sur sa taille. Il fixe le garçon face à lui. Juste dire _ok_ et accepter la nouvelle, c'est trop lui demander ? Il est déjà bien emmerdé de la tâche qu'on lui a collé sur les bras, lui. Pas envie de trainer.

« - J'y suis mercredi prochain. Ils ont pas voulu nous mettre le même jour dans la même salle.

\- Mm, ça se tient. »

Bah oui, bien sûr que ça se tient, puisque c'est vrai.

« - Et c'était quoi le problème, cette fois ? Vous vous êtes encore cognés en public ? »

Non, parce que si Hayner lui pose un lapin comme ça, il a au moins le droit d'avoir l'histoire en entier. C'est le minimum syndical. Il l'attendait, lui, cette sortie ciné. Depuis plus d'une semaine. Il a prévu sa doudoune la plus classe pour résister au froid de décembre.

Seifer soupire encore.

« - En sport.

\- Quoi, en sport ?

\- En hand, y m'a envoyé la balle dans la gueule. »

Et connaissant Hayner, c'était sûrement fait exprès, quoi qu'il ait prétendu devant le prof. Le con. Il n'a même pas pensé qu'il allait se faire punir pour l'après-midi. Il pouvait pas faire gaffe, pour une fois ?

« - Bon. C'est plausible. »

Encore une fois, Seifer ne comprend pas le besoin que ce gamin ressent à toujours valider ou non ses dires. Quand bien même ça ne serait pas plausible, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Un ballon et quelques coups, le tout saupoudré d'insultes sur leurs génitrices respectives. Un classique.

« - Sauf que ça règle pas le problème.

\- M'en fous, c'est pas le mien. »

L'aîné ajuste son bonnet, prêt à repartir. Il a annoncé la terrible nouvelle à Roxas, sa bonté d'âme s'arrête ici. Il s'est racheté pour le rendez-vous raté d'Hayner, le reste, il s'en tape comme de sa première chemise.

Et Seifer n'a jamais porté de chemise.

« - Bah si, en l'occurrence. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai personne pour aller au ciné cet aprèm.

\- Eh, c'est lui qu'a balancé sa p'tin d'balle.

\- S'il l'avait pas fait, vous auriez trouvé une autre raison pour vous cogner. » Roxas soupire. « Vous êtes chiants sérieux.

\- J'ai fait l'pigeon voyageur, point. C'est plus mes affaires. »

Qu'il croit, le gars. Il ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il les a payées les places, Roxy, et il compte bien les rentabiliser.

« - Y me faut toujours quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. »

Les neurones du messager se connectent soudainement en voyant le regard intransigeant du blondin se poser sur lui. Il plisse les yeux.

Non. Oh non. Certainement pas.

« - Du coup pour la séance, c'est à 16h 45. Mais arrive en avance des fois qu'y aurait la queue, même si on a dix minutes de rab avec les pubs. Je veux pas des places toutes pourries au fond.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et j'espère que t'aimes les supers héros, parce qu'on va voir le film d'animation Spiderman qui sort aujourd'hui. »

Seifer n'est pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Ou plutôt, il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il reste scotché deux secondes de trop, et c'est le temps qu'il faut à Roxas pour refermer la porte, un sourire mesquin sur sa petite bouche de fourbe garçon. Il n'a même pas pu protester. Le lycéen reste planté sur le paillasson, encore sur le cul, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'a maintenant plus d'autre choix que celui qui veut qu'il aille s'asseoir dans une salle sombre pendant deux heures, avec le meilleur pote du type qu'il ne peut pas même voir en photo.

Bon.

Au moins, la place est déjà payée ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?


	7. Jour 7

Hey !

Il est tard alors je fais vite, mais voilà l'OS du jour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude ! (Cette fois, on passe quelque minutes avec un couple de petits vieux ! Ça change un peu de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir ?)

Merci à **Ima **et **Lae **pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ronchon

Ça lui fait bien un peu de peine, quand même, quand il le voit se lever appuyé sur la canne, son vieux dos tout courbé par le poids de l'âge et du temps. Il voudrait lui filer un coup de main, passer son bras autour du sien pour l'aider à avancer jusqu'à la cuisine, mais l'idée n'est pas des meilleures. Il le connaît, l'autre. Quarante ans qu'ils se sont rencontrés, presque aussi longtemps qu'ils vivent ensemble ... Il a eu le temps de l'apprendre, son sale caractère. Alors il le laisse avancer jusqu'à sa place, même s'il tire quand même sa chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« - Merci. » le vieux Xehanort marmonne en s'installant confortablement, reposant l'outil qui lui sert à avancer contre le rebord de la table.

« - Avec plaisir. »

Eraqus lui sourit, puis il se retourne pour aller chercher la bouilloire qui siffle sur son socle, et il remplit la tasse de son compagnon avant de passer à son bol. L'odeur du jasmin s'échappe. Il laisse infuser juste ce qu'il faut, puis il retire le thé des deux contenants avant de s'asseoir près du vieux grincheux. Le bol de porcelaine lui réchauffe les mains. Dehors, il neige.

Il espère qu'Aqua et son époux n'auront pas de problèmes sur la route, en venant. Il a hâte de voir Ven et sa bouille friponne. Tout juste arrivé au collège, son petit-fils débordant d'énergie donne un puissant élan de vie à cet appartement monotone.

« - Tu leurs a dit d'arriver pour quand ?

\- 18h.

\- C'est tôt.

\- Ça nous laissera le temps de prendre l'apéritif avant de passer au repas. »

Pour le réveillon, ils ont prévu un ensemble de mets plutôt simples. Une dinde traditionnelle, une bûche commandée chez un traiteur, une entrée légère et appétissante composée de rillettes, et tout un assortiment de légumes pour accompagner l'oiseau cuit. Il y aura des châtaignes, aussi. Des châtaignes grillées. Xehanort adore ça, et c'est un des quelques plats qu'il aime et peut manger sans aucune difficulté.

« - Mm.

\- Tu pourras m'aider pour attraper la vieille vaisselle en porcelaine ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Et il faudra sortir les câbles pour que Ven puisse installer sa console.

\- Je sais. »

Il marmonne, il marmonne, et là où les gamins du quartier le traiteraient de vieux con, Eraqus a envie de rire. Il le cache, sa main devant la bouche, mais ça se sent si fort, l'autre le remarque.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu ne changes pas.

\- Et c'est drôle, ça ?

\- Amusant. »

Et là où Xehanort se vexerait, face à n'importe qui d'autre, il sourit. Entre ses mains, la tasse de thé échappe une odeur fleurie. C'est tout, sucré, ça l'invite à se pencher pour prendre une gorgée. Son vieil ami, s'il peut encore utiliser ce mot pour désigner celui qui partage sa vie – sa fin de vie, maintenant – est toujours aussi doué, avec le thé. La boisson laisse une trainée brûlante sur son palais.

« - J'irai chercher la bûche après le repas. Tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

\- Mm. Je verrai. »

Il n'aime pas trop sortir, le vieux. Déjà, à cause du regard curieux des gamins qu'ils croisent dans la rue, et qui le dévisageant sans cesse. Il faut dire aussi, il s'est fait connaître, le papy. Quoi qu'on ai jamais rien pu prouver, chacun est sûr que c'est lui qui a tué les plantes de la fille du quatrième, l'appartement à la gauche du leur. Comme quoi les géraniums dépassaient sur sa partie du balcon et qu'il s'en plaignait continuellement. Il a la tête du parfait vieux con, facile de l'accuser.

Mais Eraqus sait la vérité, lui.

Non seulement Xehanort a abrégé les souffrances de ces pauvres fleurs fort moches et si mal entretenues, mais il a aussi gardé jalousement pour lui le ballon de foot que les gamins du quartier ont envoyé taper contre leur fenêtre. Aucune pitié. Ni pour eux, ni pour la vieille du troisième qui ne lui dit jamais bonjour dans l'ascenseur. Hop, disparu son paillasson. Bien fait. Et le pneu crevé du vélo de ce charmant jeune homme qui vit au premier, un certains Axel. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il a failli les renverser, à toujours rouler sur le trottoir ? Vraiment, ces jeunes, aucune éducation. Il méritait bien une bonne leçon.

« - Tu en reprendras bien un peu ?

\- Oui. »

Eraqus le ressert. Encore, l'autre boit. Il aime quand c'est chaud, et que sa gorge garde de souvenir bouillant du liquide.

« - C'est loin ?

\- Tout dépend de quoi tu parles.

\- La pâtisserie.

\- Une douzaine de minutes à pied.

\- Autant ? »

Il prend un air choqué, puis marmonne dans sa barbe comme quoi le trajet est bien trop épuisant pour lui. Il faut dire aussi, Il est encore fatigué de ce cancer qui l'a attaqué il y a presque cinq ans. Et ses problèmes de thyroïde, il y pense à ses problèmes de thyroïde ? Non mais.

Eraqus rit, encore, en préparant leur dose quotidienne de médicaments.

« - Ça te fera du bien.

\- Tu parles. Ça va juste finir le travail. »

Encore un rire. C'est un bonheur, ce vieux grognon. C'est sûrement sa sale humeur qui le maintien en vie – et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'Eraqus ne compte pas finir veuf de sitôt.

Passé le petit déjeuné, il débarrasse la vaisselle qui traîne et la range dans l'outil prévu pour la nettoyer. Une vois la machine lancée, il perpétue son rituel journalier en allant s'installer dans le canapé, son journal entre les mains. Et comme d'habitude, un vieux encore plus vieux que lui vient s'asseoir à ses côté, un plaid délicieusement chaud remonté sur ses épaules. Il trouve le moyen de se plaindre du froid et des nouvelles déprimantes qu'il lit par-dessus son épaule, avant d'attraper un roman de guerre qui traîne sur la table du salon. Bien plus joyeux, en effet.

« - Bon. On y va à quelle heure, chez le pâtissier ?

\- Vers 15h.

\- Mm. »

Il tourne les pages.

« - C'est Noël. Il va y avoir un monde montre. On aurait dû y aller plus tôt.

\- On a tout notre temps.

\- Mmmm. »

Ça marmonne, ça marmonne, et Eraqus sourit. Puis il replonge dans son journal, avide de nouvelles inutiles et de faits divers qu'il oubliera dans la journée.

* * *

Et voilà ! A demain pour le prochain OS !


	8. Jour 8

Hey !

Il est tard, je rentre du ciné donc je m'attarde pas trop, mais voilà votre OS du jour ! Au programme, une petite chèvre et beaucoup d'amour. Et pour les ships, l'idée vient de **Ya **que vous pouvez chaleureusement remercier si le résultat vous plait.

En parlant de remerciement, j'en envoie tout plein à **Lae **et **Ima **pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Riku/des gens.

* * *

Pas de danse

Il y a du monde, des gens assis autour de leurs tables, des chocolats pour réchauffer les mains, des discussions tout bas qui nourrissent le grand murmure de la salle, des olives dans un petit bol pour les plus gourmands. Elles sont lisses, juteuses et verte. Vertes comme ses yeux. Mais dans ceux de Riku, le monde est un rappel couleur de cette muse

« - Elle lui plait. »

Rien ne peut infirmer les dires de Xion. Vanitas le sait, aussi se contente-t-il de hocher la tête, piochant parmi les petits amuse-gueules à coup de cure dent, avant de jeter discrètement le noyau sous la table. Leur regard se tourne, d'un même mouvement, vers la personne qui les tient liés autour de cette table. Cette même personne qui n'a d'yeux que pour la danseuse.

Elle est là, sur la scène improvisée près du marché de Noël, son tambourin à la main, à faire voler sa robe au moindre coup de hanche. Le tissu bat l'air, s'évapore et retombe doucement sur ses jambes, ses jambes qui tangent, qui tournent, ses jambes au teint sombre si proche de celui de Vanitas. Vanitas qui observe son petit ami, s'amusant de l'air ébahi qui lui déforme le visage. Cette paire de lèvres entrouvertes qui refusent de se toucher.

Elle a des mains, aussi, des mains qui frappent son instrument, des mains qui glissent dans l'air, dessinent des formes qui s'effacent aussitôt, des mains qui donnent le rythme, qui capturent le regard et ne le lâchent plus. Les mains d'une déesse. Et, au bout, des doigts si fins, petit comme ceux de Xion, son autre amoureuse. Xion qui rit doucement, et qui glisse sa propre paume dans celle de Riku après l'avoir réchauffée contre son café.

« - Elle est belle, c'est vrai. »

Le gris sursaute. Il se tourne brusquement vers ses deux amours, surprend leurs mirettes pleines d'étincelles malicieuses et rougit un brin, se détournant maladroitement. La noiraude rit clairement. Vanitas avale une gorgée de chocolat à la lavande.

« - T'es flag hein. Même la chèvre a compris.

\- Très drôle. »

Mais, dans le doute, Riku vérifie quand même que le petit animal cornu qui sautille au pied de la jeune fille ne zieute pas dans sa direction. Des fois que.

Il ne croise qu'une paire d'yeux globuleux à la pupille étrangement écrasée.

« - Et tu me crois.

\- Je suis prudent.

\- T'es prudent de trucs chelous gars. C'est une chèvre. »

Le corbeau sourit, satisfait, avant de terminer sa tasse. Riku soupire et porte la sienne à ses lèvres. Mais, du coin des yeux, il continue d'observer la demoiselle qui danse. Ses pieds nus sous le froid de l'hiver qui caressent le sol, son visage pur offert aux expressions sincères et son corps qui danse, danse, danse, ne cesse de se mouvoir, rampe dans les airs, remue et tourne, et saute et danse encore. Et la jungle de mèches d'ébène qui lui retombe sur les épaules, la crinière qui l'accompagne. Sombre, comme celle de ses deux accompagnateurs. Il voudrait y passer la main pour trouver sa nuque, comme on cherche un trésor à tâton. Il voudrait, oui. Mais si Riku est rêveur, il n'est pas idiot. Il sait qu'aucun espoir n'est permis, qu'il ne peut l'approcher, ne la reverra pas. Il tombe amoureux pour un soir. Alors il profite, et il la regarde danser à l'heure où meurt le soir, où naît la nuit. Il la regarde. Il sourit, et laisse Xion poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle, c'est à Van qu'elle sourit. Elle aime comme il détourne le regard, l'air de ne rien voir, pour ne pas se mettre à sourire aussi.

* * *

Je fais une fixette sur les marchés, je crois. Bref ! A demain !


	9. Jour 9

Hey !

Aujourd'hui, un OS sur un ship qui, je trouve, n'est pas vraiment perché, mais manque beaucoup sur le fandom ! Je veux écrire sur eux depuis que je suis arrivé, et même si j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les exploiter un peu, c'est le premier OS que je fais juste pour ces deux-là. Au programme, de l'angoisse et encore de l'amour !

Merci à **Milou **pour sa review !

Bonne lecture

Pairing : Axel/Demyx

* * *

En route

« - Mais putain, c'est vert connard, t'attends quoi pour passer ! »

Larxene appuie de toutes ses forces sur le klaxon, avant d'envoyer un magnifique doigt d'honneur au conducteur à sa droite qui se permet quelques remarques quand à son possible emploie le long des trotoires. Dents serrées, poings crispés, elle ne se calme qu'une fois la file qui mène au péage dégagée. Pour peu, son regard perçant pourrait bien crever les pneus de celui qui a le malheur de la précéder.

Derrière elle, à moitié replié sur la banquette, il y a son gosse. Son gosse et sa peur noire qui lui mange le ventre. Et encore, si c'était à cause de la conduite de sa mère qui roule comme un gamin de six ans sur Mario kart …

Mais non, non. Ce qui lui noue l'estomac, au loupiot, il ne pourra pas y échapper en quittant ce véhicule. C'est un truc qui ne le lâchera jamais, d'ailleurs. Ici, ailleurs, sur son siège, dans les rues, au lycée ou chez pépé, il doit faire avec. Et c'est juste horrible, là, tout de suite. Un cauchemar.

S'il demande, ils pourront peut-être faire demi-tour. Mais il ne s'en sent pas le droit. Pas après tous les efforts que sa mère fait déjà pour lui, tous les jours. Il ne peut pas la priver de ça. De ses parents à elle. Alors il serre les dents, et il se prépare à affronter le grand repas de Noël familial.

« - Dem ? »

Alors que Larxene insulte les conducteurs trop lents à son goût, Axel rapproche sa grande main ferme de celle, moite, du jeune garçon. Axel, son pote depuis le collège. Plus vraiment son pote, maintenant. Enfin, pas que.

Au fond, Demyx a de la chance. Sa mère le laisse ramener son petit copain pour le réveillon. Elle ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois quand il a émis l'idée, au contraire. La guêpe, elle est prête à le défendre bec et ongle devant les quelques arriérés qui seront présents à la table. Alors il n'a pas le droit de lui faire faux bon maintenant. Il ne peut pas la laisser tomber, et lui demander de tout annuler. De rentrer pour un Noël miteux à trois, devant un film et une assiette de bouffe pré-cuisinée livrée par un Uber.

« - Ça va ?

\- Ouais. »

Il croise les iris vert pomme du rouquin. Y devine son manque flagrant de crédibilité.

« - Nan. Pas trop.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?

\- Ça va aller. »

Il n'a pas le droit de leur demander ça, non plus. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut rien. Pas après tous les efforts qu'il leur réclame au quotidien.

Ravalant difficilement sa salive, il glisse sa main sous son tee-shirt pour ajuster le gilet compressif qui écrase sa poitrine. Trop petit, trop serré. Xigbar l'engueulerait s'il savait. Il lui rappellerait que binder ça nique les côtes, et qu'il y a une limite d'heure à respecter pour éviter de se blesser. Mais il en a besoin pour se sentir bien. Pour le pas sentir ce _elle _dans les regards qui se poseront sur lui. Il en a besoin pour affronter cet autre dans le miroir.

« - T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais. »

Il serre les doigts qu'Axel lui offre. Ça va le faire. Ça va aller. Il va entendre des choses qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre, sûrement. Des erreurs, des mots qui sans en avoir l'intention vont blesser, des accords qui vont rater, un nom qu'il voudrait ne plus avoir à supporter. Il va falloir faire avec, il le sait. Même ceux qui feront des efforts ne pourront pas être parfaits.

Mais, et bien malgré lui, il leur en veut déjà pour ces milliers de détails qui vont lui faire mal. Ces épines lâchées. Ces marques sur sa peau, sur son cœur. Des hématomes dans sa tête.

Noël, c'est la fête, la joie, le bonheur partagé, les cadeaux, les sourires et les _santé _lâchés le verre de champagne à la main, dans l'ambiance chaleureuse des nuits d'hivers et des cheminées. Alors pourquoi faut-il que ça soit aussi douloureux pour lui ? Pourquoi la peur comme une aiguille sous sa peau, qui avance sournoisement ?

« - Mais vas-y passe devant connard, j'te dirai rien ! »

Encore le klaxon. La blonde avance un peu, s'arrête juste avant de rentrer dans la carrosserie du type qui klaxonne à son tour. Pour peu, elle l'emboutirait volontairement. Elle y pense sûrement.

L'estomac du joueur de guitare se serre. Sur son téléphone, l'heure affichée indique qu'ils arriveront chez ses grands-parents dans moins d'une heure. Il se sent tout faible. Il ne veut pas affronter ça. C'est trop grand, trop gros, il n'est pas prêt. Mais s'il s'écoute, il ne le fera jamais. Et il ne veut pas passer sa vie à trembler devant la moindre épreuve.

Il en aura tellement à affronter.

Il se sent minuscule. Ecrasé. Broyé par ces milliers de pensées qui seront braquées sur lui.

Il va mourir de stresse.

« - J'suis là. »

Mais il y a Axel qui le regard avec ses mirettes assurées, sa main qui caresse ses doigts malhabiles, son sourire certain qui n'a peur de rien. Il y a son long bras qui passe autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher, sa chaleur, l'odeur du déo _Ax_ _Phoenix _qu'il utilise et qui lui chatouille le nez.

« - Je sais. »

Il voudrait bien avoir l'air un peu plus fort, Demyx, mais il n'a plus l'énergie pour afficher cette éternelle moue insouciante qui fait sa réputation. Son corps, habitué au flegme des longues journées paresseuses, est tendu comme le caoutchouc d'un ballon prêt à éclater.

« - Ça va aller. »

Ça n'est pas vrai. Pas vraiment. Axel préfère lui dire ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre, plutôt que d'avouer la vérité. Mais il sait combien l'autre en a besoin, de ces mots qui réconfortent, de ces affabulations précieuses qui donnent un courage incertain. Et le rouquin ment si bien.

« - J'espère.

\- Au pire dis que t'as mal à la tête, on ira se caler dans la chambre pendant que les autres bouffent. »

Oui, c'est une idée. Même si l'ébouriffé leur fait le coup chaque année, pour rester loin des gens et du bruit. Pour ne plus s'entendre appeler. Cette fois, il ira se terrer seul avec Axel. Ils pourront passer le réveillon à se rouler des pelles pendant que les autres se gaveront de dinde et d'escargots. Pas besoin de les entendre s'engueuler quand l'alcool leur montera à la tête. La bouche d'Axel sera plus agréable que leurs mots.

« - D'acc. »

Il faudra juste tenir. Dire bonjour, s'installer, prendre l'apéro et manger au moins deux toasts et trois rondelles de saucisson.

Sa respiration, quoi qu'entravée, lui pèse moins. Il inspire longuement.

Et quand il aura rempli sa part du marché, il ira se reposer.

Il serre la main qui attend dans sa sienne. Pose sa tête sur l'épaule du géant. Encore, il ajuste son binder trop serré. Avec Axel il sera tranquille, il pourra l'enlever. Respirer.

Demyx ferme les yeux, encore angoissé.

Avec Axel, il pourra respirer.

* * *

*Petite note vocabulaire pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas. Le **Binder**, c'est un gilet compressif qui permet de dissimuler la poitrine. On en utilise principalement dans les milieux trans, mais ça sert pour le travestissement de manière général.

Je profite de cet OS pour souhaiter bon courage pour celle-eux pour qui les fêtes seront un moment de stress et d'angoisse. Tenez bons, parlez à vos proches si vous en avez besoin (et si vous n'avez pas de proches à qui parler, ma boite à MP est grande ouverte, hésitez pas.) N'oubliez pas que vous êtes de très chouettes personnes peu importe ce qu'on essaie de vous faire croire. La famille n'est pas nécessairement ce que vous avez de plus important, vous avez le droit de ne pas l'aimer, de ne pas vouloir la voir et de préférer couper les ponts si ça peut vous aider. Vous méritez du respect. Et une délicieuse bûche de Noël.

Sur ce, je vous dis à demain pour un nouvel OS !


	10. Jour 10

Hey !

Tard, fatigue, dodo, boulot demain, passage éclair et un ship peu commun. Longtemps que je voulais faire un truc avec eux, tout ça tout ça.

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Zexion/Ventus

* * *

Le chérubin

Ven, c'est un charmeur. Il observe les gens sous ses longs cils arqués, offre un sourire candide, et il tend une main innocente vers ceux qui passent pour les interpeller. Sa voix d'angelot tombé du ciel frôle leurs oreilles, ils le contemplent tous comme une merveille de naïveté. Et hop, il se les mets dans la poche. Mais Zexion sait, lui. Ven n'est pas si naïf. Il a parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'il produit.

Il est là, à se pavaner dans son nouveau sweat-shirt rouge acheté tout spécialement pour Noël avec son petit bonnet à pompon enfoncé sur sa caboche de lutin, ses mèches en épis éparses qui surgissent sous le chapeau pointu. Il avance délicatement, un pied après l'autre, et il sent tous les regards qui se posent sur lui, les murmures, la jalousie et l'admiration. Il n'y a que sur son corps gracile que cette tenue kitsch sied si bien. Il s'approche comme s'il ne savait pas, ne se doutait pas, l'éclat sournois au creux des mirettes.

Mais Zexion a bien compris son petit jeu.

Il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains appuyées sur la table derrière laquelle le nébuleux est assis. Ses petites dents blanches mordillent sa lèvre toute fine, à peine rosée, laissant parfois voir une langue taquine qui s'échappe de la bouche pour en humidifier les contours. Il va parler, l'autre le sait. Et d'ailleurs, il se doute bien de ce que le blondin va lui demander. Il fait comme s'il ne voyait pas, ne se doutait de rien. Ses yeux se perdent sur les livres entre ses mains, mais l'image pleine de candeur est restée gravée sur sa rétine.

Il sait.

Mais même s'il a compris que ce jeu de douceur n'était que mascarade, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui résister.

« - Zexion ? »

Cette voix légère ramène son attention déjà toute acquise sur le garçon qui lui fait face. Il a cette articulation minutieuse, lente et appliquée, qui ne l'empêche pourtant pas de rater le X de Zexion venu se briser sur sa langue, sans qu'il ne remarque son erreur. Son regard direct cherche l'œil découvert du lecteur, patiemment. Le charme fonctionne. Son iris clair tombe sur ces deux yeux sincères, scintillants, animés d'une idée qui le met déjà en joie. Ses doigts délicats cherchent la main de son interlocuteur, l'air de rien. Sur son visage, le sourire faussement hésitant souligne ce nez fin et pointu qui se dresse au milieu d'un visage lisse.

Zexion soupire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ventus ? »

Enroulant ses petites phalanges autour de la grande main du nébuleux, le dénommé désigne ses petits camarades qui s'activent autour du sapin de Noël que les bambins de la maternelle prépare. Il humidifie à nouveau ses lèvres, un tic qui ne le rend que plus adorable, avant de parler encore.

« - Est-ce que je peux mettre l'étoile tout en haut du sapin ? »

Son timbre de chérubin trébuche sur certains mots, il répète plusieurs fois le _je_ et siffle longtemps sur le s du sapin. Mais ses yeux papillonnants, et la mine déconfite que Zexion lui imagine à l'idée d'un refus, n'autorisent qu'une seule réponse à cette question. Quoi que l'enfant lui réclame la place que tous les marmots attendent, l'opposition n'est pas une option.

Alors il sourit. Malgré lui.

« - Si tu veux. » il se lève en reposant son livre. « Viens, je vais te porter.

\- Merci ! »

Tout enjoué, le petit prince trottine derrière son maître, un sourire de bonheur victorieux plaqué sur son tendre visage.

Ventus est un charmeur, la coqueluche de l'école. Il en a conscience. Et il sait que Zexion ne peut rien lui refuser.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? A demain !


	11. Jour 11

Hey !

Aujourd'hui, on part sur un des OS les moins joyeux du calendrier. Comme promis, c'est pas un truc affreux qui finit mal ou qui brise le coeur, et j'espère que les derniers mots vous réchaufferont, parce que c'est encore et toujours le but de ces textes, mais voilà ? Je préviens. En tout cas, c'est un des textes que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, avec le Lisa. Et l'OS où Demyx aime tout le monde. Et deux trois autres trucs qui sont pas encore postés.

Merci à **Lae **pour ses précieuses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Vanitas/Saïx

* * *

La neige et le vin chaud

Ici tout est gris, et la neige est tombée. Pas des gros flocons, hein. Plutôt des petits morceaux de polystyrène qu'on aurait éparpillés après avoir éclaté un gros pouf. Y en a de partout, par tas, ça tâche le paysage sans le recouvrir. J'ai trouvé ça moche ce matin, en regardant par la fenêtre. Les masses qui bordent la route sont pleines de boue noire, un truc répugnant qui doit coller aux chaussures. Mais bon, ça fait longtemps qu'il a pas neigé. J'dois en profiter, je suppose.

Du coup, je suis pas allé bosser.

J'trouverai bien un truc. J'leur dirai que j'ai pas pu sortir à cause de la neige, que ma chaudière a pété ou que le père Noël avait besoin d'un lutin en plus pour préparer ses cadeaux. Je suis plus à ça près, de toute façon. Au pire, c'est un boulot qui paie grave mal, un petit truc de merde que tu comprends même pas pourquoi tu te lèves le matin si c'est pour finir là. J'pourrai facilement trouver mieux.

Mais la neige en hiver, c'est comme le soleil au printemps. C'est pas un temps pour bosser.

Alors j'ai passé le matin à l'appart, collé à la console. Red dead redemption II, ça te bouffe des heures de ta vie ce jeu. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai raté trois jours de boulot d'ailleurs – même si là, le toubib m'a fait un justificatif. J'lui ai dit que j'avais vomi toute la nuit. Il sait juste pas que c'est à cause des pintes qu'on s'est envoyées avec Demyx et Xygbar, la veille. Cette cuite, mon dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à sortir du lit. Du coup j'ai joué toute la matinée. Faut pas se forcer dans ces cas-là, le corps a b'soin de repos. Et c'est toi qui disait ça, donc juge pas.

J'ai fini par sortir, parce qu'on peut pas juste rester chez soi quand il neige. Faut aller dehors et profiter, même si on se les pèle. C'est la neige, on rate pas la neige. Au pire tu vas faire tes courses cinq minutes, mais voilà. On profite du paysage moche, du gros sel par terre et de la bouillasse neigeuse sur les trottoirs, comme ça. Tous ces trucs bien dégueux. J'ai regardé les gamins patauger dedans avec leurs grosses bottes en caoutchouc.

Ça m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps, avec Sora. Les bonhommes de neige, la carotte sur la face et les branches pour les bras, avec deux gros cailloux pour les yeux. On trouvait jamais de morceau de bois pareil, du coup il pleurait parce que c'était pas beau comme dans les films.

Ça m'a rappelé toi, aussi, et la boule que tu m'as lancée à la gueule. Tu mesurais pas ta force. Heureusement que t'avais du vin chaud chez toi pour te faire pardonner, j'aurai foutu le feu à ta boite aux lettres sinon.

Dehors j'me les pelles, et les rues sont désertes. Les gens font aucuns efforts. J'suis sûr que les gosses qui devraient être en cours dorment encore. Ils se sont même pas levé ce matin. Ça a dit _neige sur toute la région_ à la radio, alors ils ont coupé le réveil. Tant pis si la météo se trompe. J'en croise bien quelques-uns qui vont jouer dans la grande blanche. Ils y dessinent en y pissant dedans. Faudra qu'on m'explique un jour, ce qu'y a de si drôle à faire des bites dans la neige J'espère qu'y trébucheront dedans, tiens

Il était bon ton vin chaud, putain. J'suis incapable d'refaire le même, même si j'suis ta recette à la lettre. J'suis sûr que t'ajoutais un ingrédient que tu m'as pas dit. Une épice secrète. Ou des yeux d'enfants crus. J'les ai pas entendus hurler dans ta cave, mais on sait jamais. Tu les avais peut-être égorgés avant d'me faire entrer.

Ou alors il était bon parce que c'est avec toi que j'le buvais. Mais ça c'est pas possible, tu vois. Parce que si c'est ça, j'pourrai plus jamais boire un vin chaud pareil, et ça me foutrait grave le seum.

Je savais pas vraiment où aller, alors j'ai pris la seule direction que j'pouvais prendre un jour de neige où j'vais pas au boulot. J'ai marché jusqu'au cimetière pour venir te dire bonjour. J'ai pas de fleur ni rien, elles vont crever avec ce temps, mais estime-toi déjà heureux que j'mette les pieds ici alors que c'est à trente minutes à pied de chez moi. C'est un cadeau que je te fais. Noël en avance. J'espère bien que tu l'apprécies, de là où t'es.

Si t'es quelque part.

Je sais pas. Je crois pas trop en Dieu ou quoi, moi, tu sais. Mais bon. On sait jamais.

On s'imagine pas que les gens comme toi y crèvent un jour, pété de vie qu'y sont. Tu me rappelles un peu Dem, même s'il a l'air moins fute-fute. Puis tu fais plus mesquin aussi, mais voilà, on vous collerait tous les deux sur une scène que vous y seriez à votre place comme nulle part ailleurs. Et toi, toi t'avais toute cette énergie, ce contrôle sur ton corps qui bougeait comme tu voulais, ta diction nickel toujours super bien articulée, tes mots agencés tout comme y faut, tes répliques pleines d'esprit et tes blagues de cul à la con, et t'as crevé.

C'était prévu, en plus.

T'aurais pu m'le dire que t'étais malade, avant de m'inviter à boire du vin chaud. Au moins j'aurais pu m'préparer. Ça m'serait pas tombé sur le coin de la gueule quand t'as commencé à dépérir.

C'était trop tard, à ce moment-là. J'pouvais plus couper le lien. Il a fallu supporter.

Ça fait toujours un peu mal quand j'y pense. Mais ça va. Aujourd'hui ça va, tu comprends ? Je sais que j'aimerai d'autres gens dans ma vie, y aura pas que toi. Déso pas déso, j'ai jamais été doué pour la fidélité.

Tu manques quand même. Mais j'ai appris à faire avec.

Saïx, lui, je sais pas s'y s'en est remi. J'l'ai pas croisé depuis un moment. Il savait depuis longtemps, mais il a morflé quand même. C'était dingue de le voir rester stoïque à tes côtés, imperturbable, alors qu'il devait être en miette à l'intérieur. J'sais pas comment il tenait. Comme moi je suppose. Jour après jour, en crachant sur le monde. En le prenant de haut. Il évacuait comme il pouvait. Et quand t'es mort, finalement, on l'a plus vu.

Je pense à ça, tout à coup, parce qu'il est là aussi. Je l'ai vu planté d'vant ta tombe en entrant dans le cimetière. Je savais pas qu'il venait encore te dire bonjour, depuis le temps. Mais on a juste jamais dû s'croiser. Si on vient aussi peu l'un que l'autre, aussi. 'Fin il est là, et je sais pas s'il m'a remarqué. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Faut dire, la tête de Saïx, vu comme il s'y perd, ça doit être tout un univers.

Ah, bah il m'a vu. Il tourne pas la tête quand je m'avance, c'est bien qu'il m'a remarqué. Moi j'dis rien, j'vois pas ce que j'pourrais lâcher devant lui. _Comment ça va_, dans un cimetière, d'vant la tombe de son pote, j'trouve que ça la fout quand même assez mal, parce que ça va rarement bien en vrai. C'est assez con comme question. Puis on s'en fout toujours, de la réponse. On la veut pas. Si elle est bonne, on écoute pas. Sinon, ça gène. Comment ça va. Quelle hypocrisie de d'mander ça.

On l'a plus vu, plus vraiment, mais je l'ai croisé deux trois fois. J'lui ai fait coucou de loin, dans ma tête. Il me l'a rendu. Je sais, parce qu'il m'a fixé plus de cinq secondes. C'est significatif, avec lui.

Significatif. C'est bizarre de se dire que je le connais assez pour dire ça, et qu'il me connait assez pour … je sais pas. Pour pas s'barrer quand il me voit, comme il fait avec tous ceux qui t'ont connu. Tous ceux qui le regardent avec les yeux pleins de tristesse. Meilleurs amis, c'est fou comme un terme a jamais eu autant de sens qu'avec vous. Je suis sûr qu'y a toujours eu un peu plus et que vous avez fait semblant de pas voir, mais tu dirais que j'me trompe. Que l'amour il a plein de forme, et qu'il est aussi beau dans l'amitié que dans le reste. Tu dirais ça, et moi je te croirais pas. Je me demanderai même si tu coucherais pas avec lui dans mon dos, des fois.

Bah, au moins tu peux plus maintenant. Ou alors j'appelle la police, parce que ce serait vraiment pas légal en plus d'être dégueu.

On est là, comme deux cons. Deux cons passés te dire bonjour alors que t'es mort. Je sais pas si c'est risible ou triste à pleurer. Je sais pas quoi dire. Je sais pas quoi faire. Ton vin chaud me manque et j'en boirais plus jamais, et ça c'est vraiment triste à pleurer.

Il doit le sentir, l'autre, que ça me travaille là-dedans, parce qu'il se tourne un peu vers moi. A peine. Mais on sait bien comme ça compte avec Saïx, ces détails.

« - Tu travailles pas ?

\- Nan. J'suis malade.

\- T'as quoi ?

\- J'sais pas encore, je verrai quand j'irai d'mander l'ordonnance. »

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de s'en battre les couilles. Il dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, même. Et je pense que tu me manques, tu me manques vraiment, mais la vie elle continue et je vais pas la laisser passer. Je vais pas crever d'amour pour toi, Axel. Je finirai pas sous un train, j'irai pas m'ouvrir les veines. Je vais vivre, c'est encore ce que j'peux faire de mieux. Et si Saïx est encore là, aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il pense pareil.

Je me retourne sans dire au revoir. Se retourner, c'est déjà dire au revoir.

« - Tu rentres ?

\- Ouais. J'me les pelles ici. »

Il hoche la tête cette fois. Et il se tourne aussi. Je crois qu'il hésite, je suis pas sûr. Il a toujours l'air tellement neutre ton pote, c'est pas facile de capter ce qui se passe dans sa petite caboche.

« - J'ai préparé du vin chaud. » il rajuste son écharpe. « Assez pour deux personnes. »

Je sais pas si je suis surpris ou si je m'y attendais. Un peu des deux je crois. Mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. La console me gave, les voisins font du bruit, et j'vais avoir des messages de mon patron sur l'répondeur du fixe. Ça m'soule déjà en vrai. Et quand j'ai pas envie, moi, bah je fais pas.

Et puis le vin chaud, il aurait plus jamais le goût qu'il avait avec toi. Mais je me dis, celui de Saïx il est peut-être aussi bon.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a pas rendu trop tristes, quand même ? Si oui, dites-vous que les chatons vont se consoler mutuellement, maintenant. Et ils vont passer une chouette soirée.

A demain !


	12. Jour 12

Hey !

Aujourd'hui on rit ! Enfin, j'espère ? Normalement, vous devriez bien vous amuser, et sourire facilement face à l'un des seuls OS lesbien de ce calendrier (J'aurais bien voulu en faire plus, mais cette année, l'inspiration était du côté des damoiseaux. Faut dire aussi, qu'on a une majorité de mec dans KH.) On est pas sur un gros crack, mais ça reste un ship peu exploité !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Kairi/Xion

* * *

De l'importance de toujours _bien _choisir ses amis, et ses soirées.

« - Dis-moi qu'ils ont fini.

\- J'ai pas l'impression.

\- Sérieux … »

Kairi se rassoit à même le sol frais du balcon, alors que Xion échappe un long soupire désespéré. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, à la fois agacée et horriblement gênée. Elle savait bien que les amis de Roxas avaient la réputation d'être de sacrés lapins, pourtant, mais quand même, là … Elle n'aurait certainement pas amené Kairi à cette soirée, si elle avait su.

Et si seulement elle avait su ...

« - J'suis désolée … Je pensais vraiment pas que ça allait finir comme ça. »

Elle aurait dû ramener la rouquine chez elle, pour une session film, sushi et nouvelle année. Mais ça ressemblait trop à un rendez-vous pour qu'elle ose sérieusement lui proposer ça. L'inviter à rejoindre une fête entre potes, un truc calme et posé, c'était déjà moins suspicieux. Dans l'idée.

Mais voilà, entre la théorie et la pratique ...

« - T'inquiète. » Kairi rit. « C'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

\- Ouais, mais c'est horriblement gênant.

\- Bah, tant qu'on les voit pas … »

Elles s'adossent à la porte pour regarder le paysage en face – en l'occurrence, l'immeuble tagué et les fêtards saoulés qu'elles peuvent apercevoir dans la rue. Elles entendent la musique qui pulse, les feux d'artifices qu'elles ne peuvent apercevoir et les chants maladroits de ceux qui déambulent dans les ruelles après la canette de trop. Au moins, ça couvre le bruit de derrière. Pour l'instant.

« - Ça te dérange si je fume ?

\- Non, vas-y. »

Kairi sort son paquet.

« - T'en veux une ? »

Xion secoue la tête. Elle a arrêté en entrant à la fac.

« - Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont endurants.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous inviter à les rejoindre ?

\- Arrête, ils en sont capables. »

La rouquine rit, là où la noiraude pourrait mourir juste d'imaginer la scène. Elle, assise sur le canapé, entre Pence nu et Hayner qui glisse sa main sous la robe d'Olette. Mon dieu. Non. Tout sauf ça.

Au moins, elles sont sorties prendre l'air au bon moment.

« - J'ai pas aperçu Roxas, par contre.

\- Il a dû se planquer dans la cuisine. » Xion ramène ses jambes contre elle. « Il est pas trop branché sexe. »

La fumeuse fait tomber sa cendre dans le gobelet qu'elle a emporté, autrefois plein d'ice-tea, désormais cendrier. La noiraud avale une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière pour noyer son trouble et oublier ce qui se passe au salon.

Il y a quand même de meilleures manières de commencer la nouvelle année.

« - Tu crois qu'on peut dégager si on se suspend au balcon ?

\- C'est mort, j'ai laissé mon sac à côté du canapé.

\- Dommage. » Kairi jette un coup d'œil vers la porte transparente, avant de se retourner aussitôt. « Je crois qu'ils en ont encore pour un moment.

\- C'est pas possible … »

Nerveuse, la brunette sort son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier ses messages. Elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas reçu de nouveaux, sans quoi il aurait vibré, mais il faut qu'elle s'occupe les mains et l'esprit.

« - Je crois que je t'ai jamais vue aussi rouge. »

La remarque ne fait qu'empirer l'état de Xion. Elle se cache en partie sous sa capuche. C'est la pire soirée de sa vie. Si elle meurt maintenant, elle ne le regrettera pas particulièrement.

« - Tu m'as jamais vue coincée sur un balcon à attendre que les potes de mon meilleur ami terminent leur orgie, aussi.

\- Ah non ! Orgie, c'est à partir de quinze personnes.

\- Sérieux ?

\- D'après Axel, oui.

\- Y a vraiment un nombre minimum pour ce genre de trucs ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Qui a réfléchi à ça ?

\- Quelqu'un qui devait s'emmerder pendant que ses amis s'amusaient dans la pièce d'à côté. »

La remarque arrache un sourire à la poupée. Ses joues décolorent un peu. Bon, au moins, Kairi ne lui reproche pas la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvent. Au contraire, faute de pouvoir s'en défaire, elle semble s'en amuser.

« - Comment tu fais pour rester calme avec ce qui se passe à côté ...

\- Bah, suffit de pas y penser. »

Xion déglutit, jouant nerveusement avec les manches de son pull.

« - Si j'avais su qu'on finirait la soirée coincées sur le balcon …

\- Y a pire que de passer une soirée coincée sur un balcon, tu sais ? » la jeune femme sourit en penchant la tête. « Surtout si c'est avec toi. »

Surtout si … Oh. Quelque chose s'agite furieusement dans la poitrine de la gamine, et ses couleurs reviennent de plus belles. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui proposer la soirée film sushi, finalement.

« - Tu t'ennuies pas ?

\- Nan, ça va. Puis ça fait du bien de se poser un peu en vrai. Juste, j'ai de la peine pour Roxas qu'est tout seul dans la cuisine et qui se tape l'audio en directe.

\- Oh merde. Le pauvre. »

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Par réflexe, Xion se tourne pour tenter d'apercevoir son ami. Elle peut tenter de lui faire signe, lui dire de les rejoindre. C'est ce qu'elle pense, jusqu'au moment où Hayner apparaît en plein milieu de son champ de vision. Nu. Son membre fièrement dressé alors qu'il rejoint ladite cuisine. Seigneur. Non. Non non non. Elle se retourne immédiatement.

Tant pis pour le salut du blondin. L'amitié a ses limites que la pudeur de Xion connaît très bien.

« - Eh, ça va ? » Kairi demande en voyant la tête qu'elle tire.

« - Oublie tout c'que j'ai dit sur la bisexualité. En fait je suis lesbienne.

\- T'as vu lequel ?

\- Hayner. »

Encore une fois, le rire décomplexé de la rouquine raisonne dans les rues alors que la jeune femme atteint des couleurs encore inégalées à ce jour. Il y a des choses qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais voir avant de mourir. La verge d'Hayner en faisait probablement parti.

« - Mais, du coup … »

Plus douce, soudain, Kairi se tourne vers elle après avoir éteint son mégot. Elle lui sourit. Sa main écarte ses mèches ébènes et le tissu de sa capuche pour pouvoir observer son visage.

« - Si t'es lesbienne, je peux t'embrasser, moi ? »

* * *

Alors, votre verdict ?

En vrai, cette histoire est à demie vraie. C'est arrivée à une pote un soir de coupe du monde (Mello, si tu passes par là, je ris toujours.) sauf qu'elle avait pas son crush avec elle. Bref !

A demain !


	13. Jour 13

Hey !

Et voilà pour l'OS de ce soir ! Un couple moins probable que celui d'hier, que je me suis vraiment éclaté à écrire. J'espère que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes d'ailleurs, j'ai relu assez vite.

Merci à Ima pour ses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Demyx/Zexion/Vanitas

* * *

Les orphelins

Les rues gorgées de lumières merveilleuses éclairent leurs pas d'une joyeuse lueur, alors que Demyx empoigne la main d'ses deux camarades. Ici tout est gris, orange, bleu aussi, un coucher de soleil en noir et blanc sous une lampe blafarde. C'est la fête, l'année qui s'éteint, les cadeaux qu'on échange et les gens précipités qui courent dans la rue en r'gardant leur montre comme le lapin de l'histoire qu'Zexion leur lit réguliè fait froid jusque dans les os, même quand Vanitas daigne partager la couverture. Mais la rue, la rue sale, gelée, la rue criarde et enivrée de précipitation, elle est à eux. C'est leur maison.

« - Et pour Noël, cette année, j'veux des oranges ! » le plus mal coiffé de la bande s'exclame en désignant les étalages d'un commerçant trop occupé pour les remarquer.

Y a bien sa bonne femme assise dans un coin, sur son tabouret, qui zieute vite fait qu'personne chipe rien. Mais y s'en méfient pas.

« - Bah non, on a pas les sous. » Van lui fait r'marquer en plongeant ses paluches dans ses poches vides et trouées.

« - Pas b'soin de sous. On les vols.

\- Faut courir vite.

\- J'ai une idée.

\- Qui va foirer comme les autres ?

\- Nan, une idée bien cette fois ! Une qui va marcher, j'te promets ! »

Il avait promis aussi, pour la descente chez l'vieux boucher. L'aurait dû voir le gros chien qui gardait la porte, et qu'a bien failli les croquer avec ses dents aiguisées et ses babines toutes baveuses qui dégoulinent.

« - Mouais.

\- Allez ! Tu veux manger dans les poubelles pour Noël, toi ?

\- C'pas comme si on avait l'choix.

\- Bah on l'a ! Alors écoutez-moi ! »

Ienzo dit rien, jamais. Il a les lèvres cousues pour l'éternité, motivé par un pacte de silence dont lui seul connaît l'origine. Il ouvre la bouche qu'en d'rares occasions, quand ses mains posées autour d'un livre en tournent les pages pour conter une histoire que les deux ignorants peuvent pas lire eux même. Il a appris tout seul comment déchiffrer les mots, en écoutant à la fenêtre d'la grande école en pierre, c'te vieille bâtisse où les marmots s'précipitent pour avaler le savoir. Il en est ivre lui, de connaissance, il s'en gave tant qu'il peut et il les digère sur une bonne nuit de sommeil, sa main dans celle de Demyx.

« - Moi j'vais parler au m'sieur là, pour lui dire que j'ai perdu ma maman et qui faut qu'y m'aide pour la r'trouver. Y va p't'être pas l'croire mais pendant qu'y m'regarde, Ienzo tu prends les oranges et tu les passes directement à Van qui s'en va, comme ça même si on te vois, y l'arreteront pas lui. Et comme t'auras rien sur toi, ben y t'arreteront pas non plus.

\- Y peuvent pas l'arrêter, c'est un enfant. » Van rétorque, assuré.

« - Quand même.

\- Ça va pas en prison les enfants.

\- Nous ont dit qu'y z'y vont. »

Vanitas hoche la tête, parce qu'ils ont rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, qu'il gèle sous leurs pieds et qu'il aime bien r'nifler la peau des oranges. Même si c'est des clémentines en vrai, juste l'aut' gamin sait pas les appeler comme y faut.

Ils s'approchent du stand comme trois chapardeurs qu'ils sont bien, et Demyx sort ses plus beaux yeux de malheureux, la pupille qui tremble et les mains perdues sur le tissu de son pantalon tout sale. Sa lèvre fragile disparaît sous ses dents qui mâchouillent. Il fait sa plus belle voix, quand il dit Monsieur. Celle qu'est tellement haute qu'on dirait qu'c'est une fille qui parle. Si avec ça, l'vieux craque pas, c'est que l'humanité a plus d'cœur.

« - Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a, petit ?

\- C'est ma maman. » Il couine comme un chaton qu'on va noyer. « Elle était avec moi et elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher la viande chez le boucher mais j'me suis perdu quand j'ai suivi l'autre monsieur qui faisait les bulles, et je sais plus où elle est.

\- Et bah elle droit encore y être, chez le boucher.

\- Mais j'sais pas où il habite. »

L'monsieur soupire en passant sa main sur son front. Personne remarque sa bonne femme qui sort son téléphone dans le dos du gars, murmure quelques mot avec ce sourire de fouineuse qu'a démantelé le complot. Ienzo a soustrait trois oranges clémentines à l'étalage, et le p'tit corbeau s'apprête à filer avec.

« - Ecoute, on va l'attendre ici ta maman, hein ? Elle peut pas être bien loin, sûrement qu'elle te cherche aussi. On verra bien s'y a pas une dame qu'appelle son gamin dans la rue d'ici une ou deux minutes.

\- Mais si elle est partie sans moi ?

\- Eh ben pardi, on ira voir à la police, ils doivent bien pouvoir la retrouver. »

Ah non, la police, c'est pas une bonne idée, mais alors pas du tout.

« - Je vais la chercher sinon, elle a dit que-

\- Ah non p'tit chat, j'peux pas t'laisser r'partir tout seul, si c'est pas une drôle d'idée ça ! Y a des gens louches dans le coin, faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur.

\- Mais il va pas m'arriver de malheur m'sieur, moi j'sais m'défendre !

\- Et comment ? T'as même pas les griffes d'un chaton, p'tit. Contre un mauvais bonhomme, j'donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Je mord !

\- Avec tes crocs d'marmot ? Tu vas pas faire long feu, sans vouloir te vexer.

\- Mais je-

\- Demyx ! »

Cette voix. Oups. Oups de chez oups. Il se r'dresse d'un coup, sa trogne frappée par l'horrible surprise.

« - Où est-ce que tu étais passé !

\- Vous en faites pas, madame, on vous l'a retrouvé ! »

Et soudain, le gamin pâlit. Vanitas voudrait bien s'enfuir avec les oranges, mais la grande dame qui approche l'effraie trop pour qu'il ose ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Même Ienzo se tient à carreau, son petit livre plaqué contre son torse d'enfant. Il se mord la lèvres. Ses grands yeux d'enfant calme prennent la couleur trouble de la peur.

Alors là, c'est la bêtise du siècle.

« - Excusez-moi, Axel ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'échapperait de la maison pour …

\- Mais vous en faites pas ! C'est des gamins, ils aiment bien s'amuser, vous savez.

\- Oui, mais quand même.

\- Allez, y a pas mort d'homme ! Tant qu'ils sont entiers, ces bestiaux. »

La dame soupire, soulagée. Elle attrape la main de son fils avant de s'exclamer.

« - Mon dieu, ces vêtements ! Demyx, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus les porter, ils sont affreux ! On t'a acheté un nouveau pantalon la semaine dernière !

\- Mais maman, je peux pas mettre un pantalon nouveau pour le jeu !

\- Mon dieu mon dieu, qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser …

\- Ils vont rien penser, vous torturez pas la cervelle ! C'est des gamins en train de jouer, ils en voient tous les jours, vous savez ?

\- Mais quand même …

\- Allez, vous en faites plus et rentrez. Puis vous inquiétez pas pour les mandarines, j'vous les offre. Pour Noël. »

Il fait signe à Larxene pour chercher son approbation, mais elle ne semble pas s'en inquiéter. Sûrement une manière de lui dire oui.

« - Merci Axel, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous ne m'aviez pas appelée …

\- Bah, vous habitez pas loin, j'vous les aurais ramenés. Ils sont pas si terribles ces morpions. »

C'est à ce moment que la pauvre femme pense enfin à tourner la tête et qu'elle aperçoit les deux autres, aussi mal vêtus que son propre bambin. Vanitas serre les agrumes sous son pull, et Ienzo la fixe avec les yeux les plus innocents du monde. Ah. Oui. Le fils du voisin, et celui de son collège qui habite dans la rue d'à côté. Toujours la même bande, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ces petits sacripants.

« - Vous aussi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ! Et c'est de la boue que vous avez sur les joues ? »

Elle l'espère. Il faut mieux ça qu'autre chose.

« - Mais maman ! » son garçon geint. « C'est pour le jeu !

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas jouer plus proprement ?

\- Non ! Ils ont pas de douches dans la rue les orphelins, tu sais bien ! »

Encore elle soupire, et elle se demande ce qu'elle a fait au bon dieu pour écoper d'un chenapan comme ça. Mais comme c'est son fils et qu'elle l'aime quand même gros comme une montagne, elle lui passe tout et elle attrape la main du petit Ienzo avant de saluer Axel, puis de prendre le chemin de la maison.

« - Dès qu'on arrive, c'est la douche ! Sinon, je raconte tout à vos parents.

\- Oui m'dame. » Van répond sans faire de vague.

Demyx, qui a déjà oublié le savon qu'on vient de lui passer, avance joyeusement dans la rue. Il abandonne vite la main de sa mère pour se précipiter vers le portail de la maison, et se jette sur son gros chien qui aboie derrière. Il fait un câlin à la bête avant de grimper les escaliers, ignorant les remarquer de celle qui l'a ramené.

« - Et je ne veux plus jamais te retrouver dans cet état ! Sinon, Ienzo et Vanitas ne viendront plus dormir à la maison !

\- Mais si !

\- Alors plus de bêtises, Demyx ! »

Boudeur, le gamin croise deux bras furieux contre son petit torse. Il tourne un regard qu'il veut méchant vers sa maman, fronce les sourcils et s'écrie soudain, tendant la main vers ses deux camarades.

« - Toute façon quand on sera mariés, on dormira tout le temps ensemble dans notre maison ! Et tu pourras rien nous dire ! »

Et il plante tout le monde au salon, grimpant le reste des escaliers d'un petit pas dur et pressé.

* * *

A demain !


	14. Jour 14

Hey !

Je poste en vitesse parce qu'il est tard, et que j'ai perdu une heure à faire un plan pour une nouvelle histoire, mais bonne lecture à vous !

Pairing : Xygbar/Demyx

* * *

Hors du droit chemin

« - Encore Nena ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait une semaine que t'écoutes que ça.

\- C'est très bien, j'vois pas pourquoi j'mettrais autre chose.

\- Pour changer ?

\- Pas envie. »

Xigbar soupire avant d'aller s'écraser sur le canapé, virant ses chaussures en s'aidant chaque fois du pied opposé. Même pas il défait les lacets. Et demain, il râlera parce qu'il perdra du temps à les défaire, et à les refaire.

« - C'est kitsch.

\- C'est cool le kitsch.

\- J'dis pas le contraire, mais à longueur de journée … »

Enfin, quoi qu'il dise, Demyx ne changera pas d'idée. Question musique, il est buté comme un âne. Alors il se trémousse mollement en fredonnant, vautré dans son fauteuil, à patauger dans son contentement auditif. Il pose royalement ses pieds sur la table et savoure, jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête et que YouTube en lance une autre. Tiens, cette fois, ça passe du Niagara.

« - Mais, si le ciel ne me tombe pas sur la tête … » l'ébouriffé commence à chanter quand le refrain arrive, sans cesser de remuer.

xoxoxox

Dem, c'est son coloc sans vraiment l'être. Il squatte ici quand ça se passe mal avec ses parents – les trois quart du temps, donc – mais il paie pas de loyer. Il aide pour la bouffe à l'occase, et il tient compagnie au borgne. Il a même son matelas attitré dans un coin du bureau, posé au sol près du radiateur, avec une couette sans housse et une myriade d'oreillers qu'il rassemble pour se faire un cocon. Il s'est aussi approprié le vieux plaid du canapé, et il est actuellement enroulé dedans.

« - Yo l'marmot, faut se lever.

\- Mm.

\- Allez, debout. »

Quand midi est passé, Xigbar vient ouvrir les volets de sa chambre improvisée pour le pousser à sortir les fesses du lit.

« - Nan.

\- Y a pas de nan qui tienne, t'es sous mon toit.

\- Alors déjà le toit de l'appart il est à toute la collectivité.

\- Te fais pas plus idiot qu't'es.

\- Donc il est aussi à moi.

\- T'as compris l'idée.

\- Ensuite on est samedi, c'est pas un jour pour sortir.

\- Faut garder le rythme. Tu seras crevé lundi, sinon.

\- J'dormirai en philo. »

Le plus vieux ouvre grand les volets. Le gamin hurle.

« - Pas la lumière !

\- Allez, on s'lève gamin.

\- Cache ça !

\- Je sais je sais, le soleil, ton mortel ennemi.

\- Tu vas m'tuer !

\- Quelle dommage. »

Il sort de la chambre en riant, laissant le pauvre petit vampire seul face à la terrible lumière du jour. Il a vingt minutes pour lui préparer un café.

xoxoxox

« - Déjà, j'suis pas si jeune par rapport à toi.

\- T'es quand même un gosse.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous en terminal alors ?

\- J'ai redoublé.

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Une. J'suis de début d'année.

xoxoxox

Demyx n'aime pas l'école. Paradoxalement, c'est à cause de ça qu'il a dû y rester une année de plus. Sans compter les nombreuses engueulades familiales engendrées par ses résultats. La joie des notes et des traîtres ENT qui les révèlent. Il en branle pas une, bosse juste ce qu'il faut pour s'éviter un autre redoublement, et il n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il compte faire après le lycée.

« - Il te reste combien de temps pour rentrer tes vœux ?

\- Une semaine.

\- Ah ouais, quand même. »

Ah. C'était ça les éclats de voix qu'il a entendu en haut, une heure avant. Ses parents avaient l'air furieux.

« - T'as qu'à mettre psycho, comme tout le monde.

\- Ils veulent pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils disent que j'vais rien foutre. »

Et ils ont raison.

« - Et y a pas une licence de musicologie ou un truc du genre ?

\- Ils veulent pas non plus. Y pensent j'vais rien pouvoir faire avec ça. »

Xigbar hausse les épaules. Rien à dire pour le consoler, c'est pas vraiment son truc, les gamins déprimés. Faute de pouvoir l'aider, il ouvre son frigo et jette une canette d'Ice-tea sur le gamin vautré dans son canapé, lequel crie avant de le remercier.

xoxoxox

Il n'a rien trouvé. Du coup, il ne fait rien. Le bac raz les pâquerettes, il cherche vaguement du travail sans grande conviction. Il guette les annonces, envoie un CV noir et blanc banal tous les quatre matins, s'engueule deux fois plus avec ses parents. Quand il passe la porte aujourd'hui, son regard sombre inquiète son vieil ami.

« - 'lut.

\- Encore ?

\- Ouais. »

Au moins, en musicologie, il aurait pu faire quelque chose de ses journées.

« - Déso.

\- T'inquiète. »

Il le laisse entrer, pour plusieurs jours.

xoxoxox

« - T'as toujours pas de réponse ?

\- Nan.

\- Faudrait penser à refaire ton CV. Des trucs en noir et blanc, ils en voient passer tous les jours. Ça dégage vite quand ils trient. »

Dem hausse les épaules. Il repose sa guitare pour se tourner vers Xigbar, lequel s'installe confortablement, un carton de pizza sur les genoux. Il se prend une part.

« - J'sais pas faire. J'suis nul pour ça.

\- Je vais t'aider. »

Le gamin n'a pas l'air plus convaincu, mais il laisse faire. Après tout, il ne peut pas passer sa vie comme ça, caché dans le bureau de son voisin, à enchaîner tout son répertoire à la guitare. Il faudra bien qu'il trouve quelque chose, boulot ou étude. Et pour lui ce serait plutôt boulot, mais ses parents gueulent pour les études. Ils parlent de lui trouver une place dans un BTS grâce à un ami qui s'occupe de la sélection. Ça l'emmerde déjà. Il n'en veut pas.

Mais avec eux, c'est toujours la même chose. Les notes, les études. Il leur aurait fallu un génie comme Van, le cousin prodige.

« - Ils cherchent un vendeur à la boulangerie, j'ai vu l'annonce ce matin. »

Xigbar allume son ordi.

« - On va refaire ton CV, et t'iras le déposer en personne. Comme ça ils se souviendront de ta tête.

\- D'acc. »

Demyx n'y croit pas vraiment. Il ne sera pas pris. Et sera toujours partout pareil, de toute façon. Il n'a n'y l'expérience, ni les compétences. Il était nul pour l'école, il l'est pour la vie. Il la finira sûrement sous les ponts. C'est ce que sa mère répétait devant ses bulletins.

Xig pose sa main sur son épaule.

xoxoxox

Il commence la semaine prochaine. Le stresse le bouffe d'un coup.

« - Comment j'vais faire ?

\- Tu vas y aller et ils t'expliqueront.

\- J'ai jamais rien vendu, je sais pas comment ça marche.

\- Ils le savent, t'inquiète. Ils vont te former. »

Taxi Girl en fond, Dem remue nerveusement sur le canapé, sur l'air de l'_Avenue du crime_. Il est effrayé. Il n'y croit pas. Il n'y arrivera pas. Il n'a jamais rien réussi dans la vie, il va juste foirer une fois de plus. Il n'a pas envie. Pas une autre humiliation. Une autre raison de s'engueuler avec ses parents qu'il ne voit presque plus.

« - Eh. »

Le brun se cale près de lui, dardant son unique œil vers son éternel invité.

« - Arrête de t'faire du mourront. Ça va aller. »

Le rockeur écarquille les yeux. Xigbar ne comprend pas d'où lui vient cet air ahuri.

« - Quoi ?

\- On t'a déjà dit que t'utilisais des expressions en voie d'instinction ? »

xoxoxox

Pas de cadeau cette année. Il ne fait pas Noël en famille. Il ne le fera peut-être plus jamais. Ce milieu-là, c'est plus le sien.

« - T'as fait quoi pour le vingt-cinq, du coup ? » Xigbar demande alors qu'il rentre tout juste de vacances.

« - J'ai traîné chez Axel. Il avait invité deux trois potes. »

Si c'est pour entendre ses grands-parents lui demander quand est-ce qu'il passe le permis, compte se trouver un vrai travail ou reprendre sérieusement ses études, c'est pas la peine. Ça le fait chier, de toujours les entendre dénigrer son petit boulot à boulangerie du quartier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il arrive à faire quelque chose de ses deux mains autrement qu'en les posant sur sa guitare. Pour la première fois, on lui dit _c'est bien_ ou _t'as fait du bon boulot_. Le patron le laisse même repartir avec des invendus qu'il partage avec Xigbar, le soir. Et oui, vendeur, c'est pas le poste le plus convoité du monde, mais c'est le sien. Et il l'aime bien.

« - C'était comment ?

\- Bof. On a mis un film à un moment, mais j'me suis endormi. »

Crevé après le boulot. Bosser un 24 décembre, le borgne trouve ça triste. Mais s'il tient, c'est bien qu'il a du courage, le gamin. Il râle, mais il met la main à la pâte.

Pourtant, il a le regard tellement minable. Tout ça pour une bande de cons qui vivent un étage au-dessus.

xoxoxox

« - Joyeux Noël.

\- Mais on est en janvier.

\- C'est un Noël de rattrapage. »

Demyx écarquille les yeux face aux guirlandes illuminées qui pétillent dans l'appartement. Il les admire, les touches timidement comme un enfant émerveillé. Et le sapin, énorme dans ce petit salon, plein de boules et d'anges, une étoile en guise de chapeau. Il y a même des cadeaux à son pied, mais il ne sait pas si ce sont des vrais.

Son cœur se serre, de tristesse et de joie.

« - Ils sont pas là pour faire joli, alors va les ouvrir.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. C'est tout pour toi. »

C'est trop beau. La déco, les cadeaux, la petite musique kitsch comme il l'aime en fond et Xigbar qui lui fait signe de s'avancer depuis le canapé, c'est merveilleux. Il va chialer. C'est un grand sentimental, Dem.

« - Merci.

\- De rien, gamin. »

Ça fait du bien de le voir sourire à l'appart comme à la boulangerie, comme un gosse pété de bonheur. Il rit en voyant le bonnet de père Noël dans le premier paquet, il fourre sans honte sur sa tête. Il regarde les cordes de rechange pour sa guitare, surpris. Et les BDs dont il lui avait parlé. L'album des _Smiths_, aussi.

Toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eu là-bas, qu'on lui offre pour la première fois. Tous ces trésors qui lui font chaud au cœur.

« -Ça te plait ?

\- Grave. »

Xigbar sourit. Puis il étouffe quand le squatteur vient le serre vigoureusement, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui tape le dos sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il est pas trop démonstratif, le gars. Mais bon, c'est Demyx.

« - Joyeux Noël. » il répète.

« - Merci. » l'autre répète aussi.

Et puis il se redresse, son bonnet maladroitement juché sur sa tête, un air sérieux plein de question sur le visage, un semblant de malice sur les lèvres.

« - Et du coup, _Tchiki Boum_, tu l'as choisie au pif ou j'dois y voir un message ? »

* * *

A demain !


	15. Jour 15

Hey !

Alors ca, si c'est pas mon plus gros crackship. Et pourtant, en vrai, je trouve qu'on peut vraiment ammener leur relation de manière logique dans le canon ? J'ai été convaincu par les fanarts de Venacoeurva sur Insta. Voilà. Allez voir son travail, il est genial.

Merci à **Ima** et à la merveilleuse **Milou** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Terra/Saïx

* * *

Comprendre

Il ne sait plus quoi dire, quand il le voit.

« - Eh ! »

Son regard tourné vers le nouvel arrivant, qui vient de faire son entrée sur la plage, Terra ne remarque pas le frisbee que Ventus lui lance. L'objet plane au-dessus de lui, fend le ciel et va s'écraser contre la surface de la mer dans un plouf lointain. Mais, quoique le bruit lui parvienne bien, il ne remarque même pas. Son esprit est ailleurs.

De vagues souvenirs lui reviennent.

« - Wo, Terra ! T'es toujours là ? »

Le concerné sursaute. Son regard, aussi brun que ses cheveux, que sa peau assombrie par le soleil, retourne vers le jeune homme qui lui fait signe, inquiet. Il lui sourit. Tout va bien. Il s'est juste perdu.

« - Désolé ! Je vais aller le chercher. »

Il offre un sourire d'excuse à son jeune ami, avant de s'avancer vers la grande étendue d'eau, retirant son pantalon pour s'y aventurer. La caresse des vagues est froide, leur murmure lui fait prendre conscience du silence qui les entoure. Le silence. D'habitude, ils profitent des cris d'encouragement de leurs amis. Le rire de Sora qui se jette sur le frisbee, la voix pleine de vie d'Axel qui accourt pour se joindre à eux, le timbre fine et grave de cet autre garçon qui ressemble tant à Ventus et qui hésite, chaque fois, à rejoindre la partie. Roxas, s'il se souvient bien. Oui, Roxas. Il y a Aqua, aussi, qui tape dans ses mains pour les motiver, quand elle ne joue pas avec eux. Ces deux enfants, Xion et Naminé, qui observent la mer en échangeant des regards secrets, des rires si bas. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a personne. Presque personne.

Juste lui, assis non loin à l'ombre des palmiers, qui les observer discrètement. Qui le scrute, surtout. Terra sent son regard sur son dos, ses épaules, sa tignasse familière. Il sourit tristement.

La partie dure, l'objet qui s'élance entre Ven et lui fait de nombreux allers-retours avant que le blond ne finisse par se lasser. Il lui annonce qu'il va rejoindre les autres – Sora sûrement, c'est souvent lui, les autres – et il laisse son grand ami là, seul sur la plage. Terra hésite. C'est peut-être le bon moment, pour lui parler. Ils ne peuvent pas passer leur temps ainsi, à se regarder de loin tout en s'ignorant mutuellement. La gêne commence à lui peser, et c'est sûrement la même chose pour l'autre.

L'autre, justement, qui se lève et s'apprête à partir aussi. Il pourrait le laisser filer, ignorer encore un peu cette chose étrange entre eux. Ces souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais il compte tellement d'erreurs à son actif, et il a laissé passer tant d'occasions. Alors, pour une fois, il doit essayer.

« - Eh ! »

D'un pas pressé, il s'avance sur le sable lourd jusqu'à gagner la terre ferme. L'herbe caresse ses pieds nus. L'autre porte des bottes épaisses dissimulées sous son pantalon noir. Il commence à s'éloigner.

« - Isa, attends. »

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme s'arrête. Il tourne la tête, laissant voir la large balafre qui lui fend la face comme un triste souvenir. Il le fixe.

« - Quoi ?

\- J'ai remarqué que … » Terra se passe la main derrière la nuque, gêné. « Enfin, tu me regardais tout à l'heure, non ?

\- Peut-être. »

Comme un grand enfant pris en flagrant délit, Isa se renfrogne. Il veut cacher sa honte sous une expression rancunière, mais la rage qui l'habitait du temps des manteaux noirs a laissé place à une incompréhension qui le perd. Il regarde ce monde qui n'a plus vraiment de sens à ses yeux, après tout ce temps. Axel a su s'habituer, mais lui … lui il ne comprend plus.

« - C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça ? »

L'autre se crispe. Poings serrés, il se retourne. Il voudrait partir, peut-être, et couper court à la conversation. Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Pas comme ça. Il est partagé. Terra le sent. Il comprend. Il sait alors, forcément. Il devine ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Tout ce que les autres ne peuvent voir.

« - Ecoute, je … Je sais. Je me souviens. »

Parce qu'il a cet atout précieux, cette clef entre ses mains. Ce trésor indiscret. Xemnas lui a laissé sa mémoire. Cette mémoire qui est aussi la sienne. C'était son corps, après tout. Son corps sans vraiment être le sien, lui sans être lui. Un être particulier, le résultat bâtard du vol de son enveloppe par Xehanort. Comme un hybride.

« - Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre toi et-

\- J'ai compris. »

Isa ne le regarde plus en face. Il ne peut pas. Le guerrier imagine comme ça doit être douloureux pour lui, cette situation. Perdre celui pour qui il éprouvait un semblant d'affection dans son absence de cœur, ces yeux plus jaunes que les siens qu'il aimait regarder, caché sous sa froideur. Ne plus jamais pouvoir passer ses doigts dans la longue masse argentée, distraitement, avant de s'éclipser pour transmettre ses ordres. Saïx le bras droit. L'homme le plus proche de leur chef.

Terra se doute, oui, du désarroi profond que lui apporte cette nouvelle existence, où le seul ami qui lui restait s'est déjà si bien intégré. Un monde où son plus profond secret ne peut être partagé.

Et il y a ce type, là, ce parfait inconnu qui sait pourtant tout, qui se souvient et qui vient troubler sa tranquillité. Quelle situation, vraiment.

« - Si tu veux en parler-

\- Ça ira. »

Retrouver un cœur, si c'est pour ressentir ça, Terra imagine bien comme ça doit faire mal. Il voudrait l'aider. Lui tendre la main. Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Parce qu'ils partagent un secret qui le concerne aussi. Mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il faut dire qu'il est plutôt maladroit dans son genre, le gars. Il suffit de voir les bourdes qu'il a amoncelées, dix ans auparavant.

« - Vraiment, Isa. »

Et ce prénom qui roule sur sa langue … Peut-être que Xemnas ne l'a pas entièrement quitté, et qu'il en reste une part tournée vers son ancien sous-fifre.

Isa, justement, hausse les épaules sans rien ajouter.

« - Je suis sérieux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je sais. Mais si jamais … Si tu veux parler, par exemple ? Ou si tu as besoin de rester avec quelqu'un qui sait. »

Il se dit, un instant, qu'il a peut-être tout faux. De savoir qu'une autre est au courant, pour ce qu'il reste de Saïx, c'est sûrement insupportable. Tous ces moments intimes gravés dans la mémoire d'un inconnu ? Sa vie exposée dans ses yeux ? Mais de quel droit ? Comment, pourquoi ça ? Terra n'aimerait pas vraiment, non, si on venait gratter dans son crâne pour venir y trouver les sentiments qu'il a longtemps nourris pour Aqua. Cet amour adolescent mué en confiance adulte, cette complicité pleine d'une affection qui n'a pu que grandir au fil des années. Ces sentiments sincères que ses erreurs ont brisés. Tant d'années passées séparés. Lui, dans un autre corps. Elle, bercée par le désespoir entre les ombres d'un monde où le temps même n'avait plus de sens.

Ils sont amis, toujours. Mais ils ne pourront jamais être plus. Plus maintenant. Pas après tout ça.

« - Je comprends, d'accord ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non. »

Une maladresse de plus. Il commence à être habitué.

« - Non, t'as raison. Je comprends pas vraiment. Mais je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ?

\- De t'aider ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas grand-chose, je suppose. »

Il ne fait pas ça pour lui. Ou peut-être que si ? Après tout, ça lui fait bien un peu mal de voir Isa le contempler de loin, s'accrochant au souvenir de cet homme qu'il ne peut plus retrouver qu'à travers lui. Si ça se trouve, il essaie juste de se donner bonne conscience en gommant la désagréable sensation qui le gagne dans il voit ces yeux posés sur sa personne. Ces yeux tellement jaunes qu'il a un jour eu.

Il ne sait pas vraiment. Il préfère ne pas savoir, même. Peut-être que s'il comprend ce qui le motive vraiment, il ne voudra plus l'aider.

« - Alors pourquoi tu le ferais ? »

Très bonne question. Par altruisme ou par égoïsme, sûrement un peu des deux. Pour offrir un geste autant que par envie propre. Parce que ça le regarde, d'une certaine manière. C'est presque un pan de sa vie, même si c'est un morceau de mémoire qui ne lui appartient pas.

« - Et si tu me laissais te faire ce cadeau, au lieu de poser des questions ? »

Isa se retourne, méfiant. Il le scrute de haut en bas comme un animal traqué prêt à se jeter sur le chasseur, et puis ses iris s'apaisent. Il doit penser que la colère n'en vaut pas la peine, qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il en a déjà bien assez sur le cœur. Alors il soupire, relâche ses mains crispées et, contre toute attente, se rassoit calmement sur l'herbe verte qui borde la grève. Terra le suit, jambes croisées, son immense pantalon bouffant relevé. Il sourit simplement. L'ancien numéro sept regarde ailleurs.

Et il commence, maladroitement, à trouver ces mots qui stagnent au fond de lui.

* * *

A demain !


	16. Jour 16

Hey !

Alors, l'OS d'aujourd'hui est un peu spécial, parce que c'est une cadeau pour une très chouette personne qui mérite amplement qu'on pense à son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Du coup, **Lae**, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Et j'espère aussi que tu passeras une bonne journée, avec des cadeaux chouettes et un délicieux gâteau !

Merci à **Ima **pour sa review sous le dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : AkuRokuSai

* * *

Une vie de pirate

Le soleil de Port Réal cogne sur la baie. Un vol de bestiaux colorés passe au-dessus des toits lointains, une myriade de poissons brulants de couleurs courent joyeusement sous l'eau, la végétation locale ronge la côte et ses habitations, et Axel ne se lasse décidément pas de ce paysage.

« - On s'active, moussaillons ! »

Près de lui, Roxas s'émerveille à l'approche du port. Il regarde, par-dessus bord, l'eau qui roule et s'éclate contre la coque, les vagues naissantes que laisse leur sillon, ce similis nuage que le renard nomme écume et qui s'en va sur la mer avant de mourir sans qu'il n'ait pu la saisir. Ses yeux brillent, un sourire impatient illumine son visage, et son cœur goûte pleinement les joies d'une existence remplie de curiosités nouvelles.

Debout, droit comme un piquet planté près du capitaine autoproclamé, Isa soupire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté de les accompagner dans ce monde, déjà ?

xoxoxox

« - Un autre verre, camarade ! »

Le contenant vide serré entre les doigts d'Axel échoue brusquement sur les planches de la table alors qu'il hèle une des jolies demoiselles affairées à servir, sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ce type, fluet et discret, qui lui a filé sa première chope tout à l'heure. Il ne fait pas vraiment gaffe. L'alcool lui cogne dans la tête et le rire le prend, alors qu'il essaie désespérément d'attraper les dernières gouttes de bière coincées au fond du récipient. Elles refusent de couler. Merde.

Il devrait peut-être imiter Jack et tester le rhum, pour changer ? Dans le doute, il rappelle une des serveuse.

« - Axel. »

La voix d'Isa, dure contre son oreille, le ramène dans la réalité du bar. Le bruit, les rires, les moqueries brusques et les cris au fond de la salle. Les jeux, l'odeur puissante des boissons alcoolisées qui suffisent à lui faire tourner la tête. Près de lui, son chapeau posé. La lourde tenue couverte d'ornements qui pèse sur son corps, et qui fait du bruit au moindre de ses pas. Le banc de bois bien peu confortable sous ses fesses. Les jambes de son ami seront sûrement plus agréables pour son séant. Il devrait y songer, la prochaine fois qu'il se lèvera.

« - Ouais ?

\- Tu as déjà beaucoup bu.

\- Beaucoup, c'est pas assez.

\- Tu vas être malade.

\- Plus tard. »

Il attrape le verre qu'on lui apporte sans se soucier des munnies qu'il va devoir dépenser au comptoir – est-ce qu'il peut payer en munnies, ici ? – mais, loin de le porter à ses lèvres, il l'approche au contraire de la bouche de son camarade.

« - Et toi, t'as clairement pas assez bu. »

Isa soupire. Il lui coule un regard désapprobateur puis, pour lui faire plaisir, il avale une gorgée du liquide. Sa bouche se crispe. Apparemment le rhum n'est pas la meilleure boisson qu'il ait avalée aujourd'hui.

« - Allez ! J'veux voir c'verre vide quand j'reviens ! »

L'ancien bras droit de l'organisation n'a pas le temps de protester, ni même de poser de question. Le rouquin s'échappe et se mêlée à la masse de gens qui dansent hasardeusement dans un coin de la taverne. C'est vivant, bruyant, ça fourmille dans tout son corps et, quand il repère enfin la tête blonde qu'il cherchait alors, ses bras se posent sur les épaules frêles de son jeune amour.

« - Alors Rox, ça t'plait ? »

Surpris, Roxas se tourne, l'observe et sourit. Et un sourire … Il ne sait pas si c'est l'alcool qu'ils ont partagé qui lui fait cet air amusé, ou si le gamin s'est seulement enhardi depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, mais il aime quand le jeune homme troque ses airs de chérubin pour lui offrir des sourires plus chafouins.

« - On peut dire ça. »

Axel se demande s'il doit y voir un sous-entendu, mais il préfère s'en moquer. Ses mains se posent sur sa taille. Il se penche pour parler près de lui, couvrant de sa voix enjouée le chant de la taverne.

« - Eh, tu m'accordes c'te danse ?

\- Un capitaine qui fait la cour à son moussaillon ?

\- Tu sais, les longues nuits en solitaire sur la mer, au bout d'un moment … »

L'allumé mime un geste faussement dépité, s'attire les rires du garçon, puis glisse soudainement son bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener près de lui.

« - Alors je te serre juste de bouche trou quand tu t'ennuies la nuit ?

\- Le mot est étrangement bien choisi. »

Roxas hausse un sourcil, secoue la tête et décide de suivre les mouvements de son capitaine. Leurs regards se croisent, s'échappent et reviennent pour mieux se trouver, ne plus se lâcher. Dans les yeux enivrés du plus jeune, Axel trouve l'espièglerie et l'amour nouveau, naissant, la fragilité d'une émotion tout juste découverte. Sur sa bouche, il cherche le goût du liquide qu'il a bu et qui a embrasé son ventre pour mieux brouiller ses sens. Ses jambes tanguent parfois, et il ne sait plus bien quand ils se retrouvent dans un coin de la taverne, pressés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser pour mieux se séparer, pour mieux respirer et mieux se retrouver.

Le bruit tape autour d'eux. Roxas est entre ses bras. Il le serre. Rit contre ses lèvres. Cherche de l'air et empoigne sa taille, heureux de sentir deux mains fourrager dans la masse rousse qui lui couvre la tête pour appuyer sur sa nuque.

Ça rit, ça cogne, ça se bat dans un coin et ça jure comme ça respire, ça crache, les pièces tintent, les verres trinquent et se brisent, les voix grondent, ils se noient tous les deux là-dedans.

xoxoxox

« - Eh ! »

La nuit sur eux comme un long manteau qui tient froid. Mais dans le corps d'Axel, ça brûle. L'alcool lui fait croire à l'été, même si minuit est passé et qu'il tremble. Devant, Roxas court rejoindre leur bateau, impatient de découvrir le confortable lit du capitaine. Il pourra comparer avec sa chambre, celle au crépuscule, petite mais si familière. Tout près, deux bras plus puissants que les siens forcent le pirate improvisé à remettre l'habit lourd qu'il essaie d'enlever, prétextant la chaleur qu'il est seul à sentir. Il pose ses mains sur celles d'Isa, essaie de le repousser, finit par se laisser faire.

« - T'sais, j'vais pas choper mal. Tu t'inquiètes trop.

\- Toi, tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez. Couvre-toi. Tu as trop bu.

\- J't'ai dit, on boit jamais assez. »

Il dit ça, et il sent déjà la nausée qui galope au fond de son ventre. Il va pouvoir donner à manger aux poissons, cette nuit.

« - Arrête de dire des idioties et viens plutôt te reposer. »

Elles sont fortes, ces mains. Fortes et larges, puissantes, et tellement douces. Leur peau est abîmée, mais leurs gestes restent tendre. Quand Axel les attrape pour les serrer dans les siennes, c'est comme une révélation. Il devrait les tenir pour le reste de sa vie. Sa place est là.

« - Axel.

\- Attend. »

Il ne veut pas monter, pas tout de suite. Ici le sol ne tangue pas, la terre est dure, fiable. Il y a ces doigts qu'il caresse en souriant, et ce visage qu'il voit en redressant le sien. Cet air contrarié. Il l'aime, cette trogne, il l'aime tellement. Juste à la voir, il a envie de rire. Alors il le fait. Il éclate. Contre lui.

« - Axel ….

\- Arrête. Pas Axel. » il rit encore. « Lea. »

Isa sourire, malgré lui.

« - Roxas t'attend, Lea. »

Ce nom le fait frissonner. Dans la bouche de son plus vieil ami, c'est comme un bonbon qui roule sur la langue et qu'il voudrait bien lui voler avec la sienne. C'est un souvenir. C'est une promesse.

« - Laisse-le s'amuser. L'est ravi d'avoir la chambre pour lui tout seul. »

Il se redresse, tangue un peu. Erreur, le sol bouge autant que le bateau, ça vacille, le monde entier tient sur un échafaudage branlant. C'est tout fragile, comme ses pensées qui s'effondrent dans sa tête, du sable entre ses doigts, il n'arrive plus à les attraper. Son cœur cogne fort. Isa a peut-être raison. Peut-être. Une idée le frappe.

« - T'es pas jaloux, hein ? »

Isa doit savoir, forcément, puisque c'est évident. Mais il ne l'a jamais dit, alors il ne sait peut-être pas, Isa.

« - Pourquoi je le serais. »

Même pas une question, mais ça n'est pas un non non plus. Ça n'est pas un non, parce qu'il ne peut pas dire non. Parce qu'il est jaloux. Et ça, c'est encore plus drôle. Ou pas, mais Lea rit quand même sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il manque de tomber, mais des bras imposants le retiennent. Il est sauvé de justesse.

« - Il faut sais bien que toi aussi … »

Il cherche. Dans sa tête, il doit bien rester des mots. Ou alors s'il le pense, s'il le penche assez fort, l'autre va l'entendre. S'il se concentre de toutes ses forces. C'est tellement évident.

« - Que toi aussi, hein ?

\- Que moi aussi quoi ?

\- Toi. »

Il appuie sa main sur son torse en le fixant très sérieusement, mais son regard trouble empeste autant l'alcool que son haleine.

« - Moi ?

\- Bah toi aussi ?

\- Je comprends rien, Lea. Viens te coucher.

\- Avec toi ? »

Isa plisse les yeux. Les rides que le geste creuse rejoignent la cicatrice au milieu de son front, celle qui se fend au-dessus de son nez pour exagérer le sérieux déjà trop présent sur son visage. Lea lève la main, la pose dessus, appuie la pulpe de son index contre ces lignes gravées pour redescendre le long de sa face et gagner le coin de ses lèvres qu'il caresse aussi. C'est beau. Ce visage, tous ces traits, et cette bouche qui ne sent sûrement pas le rhum.

« - Tu es complètement ivre.

\- De toi. »

Pas que, mais ça fait tellement de sens dans sa tête quand il le dit. Il est ivre de lui, ivre d'Isa, ivre du temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, de leurs années, de leurs blessures et de l'espoir enfin retrouvé.

« - Lea …

\- Tu le sais hein ? Que toi aussi tu comptes ? »

Il sourit, sourit grand. Il voudrait l'embrasser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas encore fait ? Cette bouche l'appelle. Elle lui dit de venir. Il en est sûr.

« - Toi aussi je t'aime. »

Le corps qui le soutient se crispe. Il a piqué les nerfs. C'est un bloc de glace.

« - Ça n'est pas drôle. »

Ça n'est pas drôle, non. Tellement pas. Et pourtant il y a quelque chose qui chatouille dans le ventre de Lea, ça remonte et il rit, il rit, il rit contre son épaule, la tête au creux de son cou, il rit à gorge déployée, à s'en faire tomber les amygdales, il rit, ses propres bras repliés contre son ventre, comme jamais. Ça n'est pas drôle. Evidemment que ça n'est pas drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui sort ça maintenant, l'autre.

« - Bah bien sûr, puisque c'est pas une blague. »

Il se calme peu à peu, douloureux de son rire, heureux de la présence tout près, ivre et prêt à tomber à l'eau si on ne l'aide pas à monter sur le bateau. La vie de pirate l'enivre, mais il doit avouer qu'elle n'est pas de tout repos, surtout s'il doit passer la nuit à vomir sur le pont.

« - Viens te coucher. » la voix grave lui dit, tout doucement.

Mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il préfère se redresser, approcher sa bouche de la sienne et chercher un baiser qu'on lui refuse. Il grogne doucement, frustré. Une main se pose sur sa joue. On l'embrasse, tout doucement. C'est délicat. Un oiseau qui s'envole. Il voudrait le saisir, l'oiseau, à pleine main et le retenir pour toujours, mais le baiser se termine déjà. Encore. Un autre. Et tout le reste, tout ce qu'il peut prendre.

« - Monte, maintenant. »

Ça balance dans tous les sens quand il avance et que le bras l'aide à grimper sur le bateau, sur le pont, puis dans la seule chambre digne de ce nom. Celle du capitaine. Il sent cette masse mole sous lui, le matelas. C'est tendre. La fatigue s'abat d'un coup. Tout près, deux voix. Il s'allonge. Entend qu'on pose un objet près du lit. Ça parle de bassine et de faire attention.

« - Eh, Isa. »

Il le veut encore près de lui. Bientôt, une main presque aussi large que la sienne se pose sur son épaule. Une autre, qu'il devine toute fine, joue dans ses cheveux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il sourit, mais ses lèvres s'étirent toutes seules. Ça lui fait du bien.

« - Toi aussi. Tous les deux. »

Ça a du sens, sûrement. Au moins pour lui.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, pas de scène olé-olé pour cette année, Axel a beaucoup trop bu. Il se rattrapera un autre jour.

Encore joyeux anniversaire, Lae !


	17. Jour 17

Hey !

Os du jour, sur un ship que j'aime depuis que j'ai joué à Chain Of ! Bonne journée, de l'amour pour vous et des calins !

Merci à **Lae **et **Ima **pour leur reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Zexion/Lexaeus.

* * *

L'ange gardien

Lexaeus observe. Il regarde les mains de Zexion, ces si petites paluches qui tapent précipitamment sur le clavier pour faire apparaître les informations nécessaires à ses recherches. Ses doigts qui courent d'une touche à l'autre, rapides, agiles, sans jamais se tromper. Ses minuscules phalanges qui se plient. Ses ongles rongés. La finesse de ses articulations.

Ses mains à lui, elles sont grosses, puissantes et maladroites. Elles cassent quand elles saisissent, s'il ne fait pas attention. Ses doigts sont énormes, et il a bien du mal à utiliser son Gummiphone avec ses larges pouces. Ses mains, elles sont faites pour empoigner les armes et embrocher l'ennemi. Des mains de guerrier. De géant. Zexion lui, est d'une délicatesse précieuse quand il manipule ses outils de travail. Il a des mains de chercheur. Des mains attentionnées, méticuleuses. Des mains qui ramassent les morceaux brisés pour les recomposer.

xoxoxox

Encore une fois, il s'est endormi dans la salle de recherche. Ansem est parti aux cuisines pour se reposer et manger un morceau, une pause bienvenue avant de reprendre ses travaux. Il a laissé son petit protégé seul quelques minutes, et le garçon a commis l'erreur fatale. Assis sur le canapé partiellement enseveli sous les documents, il a fermé les yeux. Pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Lexaeus le regard se perdre au pays des songes. Sous ses cheveux, son visage porte les traits profonds de la fatigue. Il travaille sans relâche sur la création de nouveaux corps, pour sauver leurs anciens camarades. Réparer ses erreurs. Mais sérieux qu'il est, il en oublie parfois sa propre santé.

De ses grandes mains malhabiles, le géant vient déposer une couverture protectrice sur le corps tout fin du scientifique.

xoxoxox

Oublié depuis trop longtemps, le ventre de Zexion grogne méchamment alors qu'il exposait à son maître les résultats de ses dernières expériences. Il rougit violemment, mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas compté les heures qui le séparent de son dernier repas. Le garçon est sérieux dans son travail, pour sûr. Mais peut-être un peu trop. Ansem secoue la tête en souriant, amusé par la ferveur de son apprenti. Il lui conseille d'aller faire une pause. Zexion refuse. Il ne veut pas partir alors qu'il n'est pas arrivé au bout de ses calculs.

Mais quand il revient à sa table, un plateau l'attend, généreusement laissé à son attention. Il y trouve du pain, une omelette, une part de gâteau et une tasse du délicieux vin chaud du Village de Noël.

Les mains de Lexaeus l'ont porté de la cuisine jusqu'ici.

xoxoxox

Tout est tombé. Zexion geint et s'affale sur le canapé, harassé. Il regarde les documents éparpillés au sol sans trouver la force qu'il faut pour se lever et les ranger. Des heures qu'il travaille inlassablement, plongés dans les données que Vexen lui a transmises pour faire avancer le projet. Des heures. Il ne les a pas comptés. Il réalise, soudain, comme son corps appel au repos. Il ne pourra pas avancer plus, cette nuit. Le moral ruiné, il se résigne à regagner sa chambre pour rattraper le sommeil nécessaire à sa survie.

Quand il revient, le lendemain, les documents qu'il avait laissés en plan ont été patiemment rassemblés, classés et disposés en piles égales sur la table.

Patientes, les mains de Lexaeus ont pris soin de trier le bazar abandonné.

xoxoxox

Fatigué, Zexion ne peut cependant pas s'en aller pour l'instant. Il est à deux doigts de reproduire l'un des précieux composés des corps artificiels que Vexen a mis au point. Avec ça, il feront un bond considérable dans leurs recherches. Tant qu'il a la tête dedans, autant continuer. Demain, ces bribes d'informations se seront échappées de sa tête. Il perdra un temps précieux, ne serait-ce que pour se remettre dans le bain. Alors il se penche à nouveau sur sa table, reprend ses notes et revient vers son ordinateur avant de réaliser que c'est le dernier message que Mickey leur a fait parvenir qui se trouve entre ses mains. Pas la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à l'obtention du composant.

« - Zexion ? »

Etonné, le gris relève la tête pour voir qui l'appelle. Son regard se pose sur le visage dur et carré de Lexaeus couvert d'un sourire bienveillant, puis sur la feuille qu'il lui tend – la bonne – et sur la tasse de café qui fume à côté.

« - Oh. Merci. »

Un peu gêné, il lui rend son sourire avant de récupérer les deux présents. Il sent alors la main musclée qui se pose sur son épaule, et toute l'énergie qu'elle contient. Cette force de géant. Un instant, il se laisse aller à l'agréable apaisement que ce contact lui procure. Ce soulagement.

« - Merci. » il répète.

Lexaeux a des mains de guerrier. Des mains faites pour protéger.

* * *

A demain !


	18. Jour 18

Hey !

Je poste vite fais dans le metro avant d'aller bosser !

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review hier !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : AkuSaNitas

* * *

D'hivers en hivers

C'était un jour d'hiver, dans un pays où la neige tombe plus souvent qu'ailleurs. Vanitas cherchait un abri, un foyer, un endroit où se poser. C'est pour ça qu'il avait franchi le seuil de leur porte.

Eux, ils étaient déjà très bien ensemble.

Axel, tout juste dans vingtaine, était vendeur dans l'épicerie du coin. Il dévorait le moindre ouvrage qui lui passait entre les main, et dépensait tout l'argent qu'il avait - et n'avait parfois pas - à la Klara pornorra. Saïx, a peine plus âgé que son comparse, occupait un poste d'employé dans une entreprise on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il laissait son compagnon faire à sa guise, ignorant les marques sombres qui jonchaient son cou et son corps quand il rentrait. Il avait décidé, depuis longtemps que ces nuits dont il ne savait rien appartenaient au rouquin, et à lui seulement. Elles ne le regardaient pas. Il ne comptait ni l'en priver, ni s'y intéresser. Une seule règle tacite protégeait leur équilibre quotidien, ne jamais ramener d'autres conquêtes dans leur appartement. Et, parce que les règles n'étaient pas faites pour être respectées, Axel l'avait outrepassée.

C'est comme ça que Vanitas s'était retrouvé là, sur le pas de leur porte.

« - Je prépare la chambre d'ami. » l'allumé s'était justifié, avant que son compagnon ne puisse parler.

Et parce qu'il savait, le balafré, qu'il était inutile de discuter avec le type qui partageait sa vie, il avait simplement soupiré. Laissé la bête noire entrer dans leur maison. Dans leur vie. Sans protester.

L'oisillon s'était alors calé dans leur nid.

Il était vigilant, le loup, au début. Il surveillait que le corbeau ne prenne pas toute la place. C'était tendu entre eux, mais ça s'était calmé avec le temps. Avec les mois, le retour du soleil et le début du printemps.

Quand les fleurs avaient reparu sur leur tapis d'herbe, il y avait eu le vent frais qui traversait la terrasse. Les cafés au matin, qu'ils partageaient sans parler. Axel dormait jusqu'à pas d'heure alors ils se retrouvaient là, à se regarder du coin de l'œil, sans un mot. Au début, ils étaient gênés. Mais ce silence partagé s'était transformé en rituel matinal.

Les nuits, le noiraud les passait avec le renard. Saïx entendait, parfois. Il allumait la télé, et il sortait de quoi travailler.

Et puis était venu l'été, ses chaleurs enivrantes et le corps à moitié nu d'Axel qui s'exhibait fièrement dans tout l'appartement. Pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l'aube, Saïx se levait d'autant plus tôt. Vanitas l'imitait. Si ses nuits se déroulaient toujours dans l'autre chambre, il passait ses matinées assis sur le même canapé que le troisième membre de la colocation. Toujours peu de mots, des regards brefs. Pas d'inimitié entre eux, plutôt une sorte de respect mutuel. Un équilibre personnel.

Il avait fallu l'automne et ses feuilles mortes pour que le louveteau pose enfin sa question au chef de meute. Un coup d'œil vers son faciès. Sa cicatrice. Saïx avait détourné le regard. Sur son visage, c'était la marque de la haine qu'il exhibait. La trace d'un monde qui n'acceptait pas les gens comme eux. Les souvenirs. L'exhortation à vivre caché. Ici on pleure, ici on crève. En silence s'il vous plaît. C'était tout ce que le jeunot comprenait quand il posait les yeux sur le X boursouflé.

Axel passait par là. Il s'était approché pour prendre sa main, tout son corps dans ses bras. Van avait compris qu'il existait entre eux des choses qu'ils ne pourraient pas partager avec lui. Des épreuves qui les avaient blessés tous les deux. Ces secrets qu'on ne pouvait dire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça.

Le temps avait filé.

Et puis l'hiver, encore. Un an. Un amour plus calme pour Axel, des baisers tôt le matin quand il partait bosser. Les étreints entre les deux aînés quand ils rentraient fatigués. Une longue histoire qui se lisait dans leur regard, contre une complicité naissante et pleine de promesses que le teigneux apportait. Le froid, dehors. Une couverture en plus, un plaid sur le canapé. De nouvelles habitudes. Et peut-être une tête charbonneuse qui se posait sur l'épaule puissante et carrée du taciturne, parfois. Comme ça.

Ils se réchauffaient en attendant le retour du printemps.

Et quand le printemps arrivait, ils sortaient à nouveau boire leur café sur la terrasse, comme l'habitude le voulait. Ils parlaient un peu. Jamais de tout et de rien, toujours du plus important.

Son avant, Vanitas ne le leur racontait jamais. Il faisait quelques brèves allusions qui leur laissaient comprendre sa vérité, parfois. Mais il gardait pour lui son village éloigné, les rires et les regards, les rumeurs et la honte de sa nature. Il n'y avait pas de famille, pas de racines, pas d'origines. Seulement ce noiraud et ses yeux jaunes qui s'étaient pointés, un jour, et sa vie commençait là.

Sur le pas de cette porte franchie un soir d'hiver.

* * *

La Klara pornora, c'était une rue de Stockholm où on pouvais trouver des bars gay, a l'époque. (Me semble que c'est plus d'actualité ? Je suis pas encore allé verifier.) Si vous voulez plus d'infos, lisez _N'essuie jamais de larmes sans gants_, parce que c'est bien.


	19. Jour 19

Hey !

Vous allez bien, les chatons ? Moi oui, mais je suis mort de fatigue alors je vais filer au lit. Je vous file juste de quoi lire avant de disparaître !

Merci à **Ima **et **Lae **pour leur chouettes reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Kairi/Naminé

* * *

La surprise

Elle en reçoit depuis qu'elle est toute petite, chaque année. Il l'attend sur le lit.

x

Les traits, fragiles et enfantins, n'en reste pas moins droits et précis. Efficaces. Barbouillés aux crayons de couleurs, ils dessinent des formes colorées qu'elle caresses des yeux, un sourire émerveillé au coin des lèvres. Cette année, c'est elle et Sora que la demoiselle découvre, lovés dans son lit, leurs écouteurs dans les oreilles au beau milieu de la nuit. Même s'il l'a quittée au début du mois dernier, _l'autre_ savait que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Dans ses cheveux, les traits rouges et mauves se mêlent, imitant les fils qui coulent autour de sa tête. Sa tête ronde, bien trop grande par rapport à son corps. C'est étrangement équilibré, pourtant.

Elle se souvient, petite, la première fois qu'elle a trouvé un dessin. Six ans, un sourire édenté, elle avait emménagé huit mois plus tôt avec sa famille et elle rentrait de chez ses grands-parents après une semaine riche en cadeau. Décembre soufflait encore son vent froid. Sur son oreiller, sagement plié, l'attendait un dernier présent.

Qui l'avait déposé ? Aucune idée. Quand elle apporta la feuille a ses parents, ils crurent que le dessin venait de ses propres mains. Ils ne faisaient pas la différence entre les maladresses enfantines et la précision de ce trait faussement naïf. Elle avait alors pensé à un voisin, mais elle ne connaissait pas les enfants du coin. Pas d'explication. Elle s'en fabriquerait une.

L'année suivante, encore un dessin. Elle ne s'était pas posé de questions. A cet âge, l'esprit s'accommodait facilement des histoires de fantômes qu'il s'inventait. Ces histoires qui ne l'avaient jamais lâchée.

Alors, chaque année, quand Noël approche, elle attend. Dans une boîte secrète, cachée sous son lit, elle cache les présents offerts à l'abri des regards. Tous ces tableaux uniques et précieux. Elle y figure toujours. Toujours, dans un contexte qui la touche. Un moment important de son année. Auprès d'une personne chère à son cœur. Des souvenirs immortalisés. L'autre capture l'instant parfait.

Elle a élaboré tout un tas de théorie, au fil du temps. De l'artiste suicidé à la jeune fille maltraitée, de l'enfant renversé dans la rue à la mère de famille tombée dans les escaliers. Elle ne saura jamais qui est la personne qui lui offre tous ces cadeaux, sûrement. Mais elle se plaît à lui inventer une vie, un visage, un sourire discret, des mains fines et caressantes, à peine abîmées par le travail du dessin, qui pataugent au milieu des crayons. Elle invente.

Encore, ses yeux se posent sur l'œuvre de l'année qu'elle a tant attendue. Et elle sent, en fermant les paupières, comme une chaleur brève sur son épaule, des doigts qui l'effleurent. Mais c'est peut-être son imagination qui lui joue des tours.

« - Il est vraiment beau. »

Elle sourit, sincère.

« - Merci. »

Son regard s'élance vers la fenêtre vide. Dehors le ciel est doux, et le soleil pétille. Bleu et blond s'enlacent sous les nuages blancs. Puis, de la pulpe de l'index, elle caresse la mention tout en bas de la feuille, les quelques lettres soulignées, la signature qu'elle lui a laissée. Six lettres.

N-a-m-i-n-é

* * *

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu, alors ?


	20. Jour 20

Hey !

Alors, ce tête doit être un des moins "joyeux" du calendrier. Pas qu'il soit crève-coeur en vrai, normalement ça va, mais contrairement à ceux où les perso traversent de durs moments pour mieux se relever, ici, le deux chatons sont face à une inévitable situation ? Bref, je vous laisse en juger.

J'ai écris ça cette été, et ça fait longtemps que je mourrais d'envie de faire une scène comme ça ! A cause de _Who want to live for ever_ de Queen, principalement. Ecoutez cette chanson. Elle est, genre, trop bien.

Merci à **Ima** et **Lae** pour leur review du jour !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Vaniku (Parce que, vraiment, je pouvais pas y couper.)

* * *

Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

Il fait nuit, depuis plusieurs heures. L'ombre vous avale. Ton corps est calé contre le sien, serré, imprégné par la chaleur d'une peau à moitié découverte. Son bras s'est enroulé autour de tes épaules pour te garder tout proche, comme un précieux trésor. Son trésor. Son garçon aux yeux jaunes.

Vous ne parlez pas, mais tu sais qu'il ne s'est pas encore endormi. Ça n'est pas au programme. Cette nuit, c'est résitance. Vous comptez profiter jusqu'au bout. C'est la dernière qu'il vous reste. Demain, il y aura les bagages, et puis le train. Six heures pour rentrer chez toi. Sans lui. Un chez toi sans lèvres chaudes, sans cheveux colorés pour chatouiller ta joue quand il se penche. Tu ne veux pas y penser.

Tant que le soleil ne se lève pas, dehors, ce n'est pas encore demain. Et peut-être que si vous restez éveillés suffisamment longtemps, cette ultime journée s'éternisera encore. Peut-être que demain ne viendra jamais. Vous vivrez pour toujours, immortels.

Il murmure qu'il t'aime en te serrant. Tu sais que c'est parce qu'il a peur. Qu'il est triste. Qu'il ne veut pas te laisser. C'était votre trésor merveilleux, cette semaine accordée, et elle s'est égrainée si vite. Deux heures au cinéma, quelques autres dans les rues désertes de cette petite ville de campagne. Une vingtaines de minutes perdues à s'embrasser, des jours gaspillés sans avoir osé partager vos lèvres. Vous n'avez rien vu venir. Et soudain, la fin. Là, comme un évidence. Comme un châtiment. Les jours, vous avez oublié de les compter. Mais Dimanche arrive sournoisement. Et Lundi, il faudra reprendre les cours. Reprendre la vie. Sans lui.

Votre prochaine rencontre semble si loin. C'est une date sur un calendrier, une croix, une alarme sur ton téléphone. Un vague fantôme. Tu la vois comme quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Comme un Noël à venir auquel on pense déjà en se levant, le 26 décembre. Un mirage.

Son pouce dessine des cercles sur ton épaule. C'est tendre. Agréable. Tu aimes bien. Tu voudrais que ça dure pour toujours, mais tu sais que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Alors, cette nuit, elle est pour vous.

Tu laisses faire sa main douce. Tes yeux luisants se lèvent vers ce visage que tu as d'abord découvert sur des photos timidement échangées, des clichés qu'il avait pris tout spécialement pour toi parce qu'il n'aime pas ça, d'habitude. Tu te rappelles, son minois encore un peu rond et ses cheveux plus longs, éclaircis par la décoloration, qui descendaient sous ses épaules. Ce gris métallique. Son goût pour la mode alternative. Un de vos premiers points communs. A son poignet, il porte un de tes bracelets à pointes. Tu comptes le lui laisser pour qu'il pense à toi chaque fois qu'il posera ses yeux dessus.

Il murmure encore qu'il t'aime. Ça te plait. Tu aimes cette adoration que tu sens dans ses yeux turquoises, dans sa voix sincère. Juste dans le souffle qui suit ses mots. Il ne sait pas mentir, encore moins avec toi, toi qui boniment comme on va chercher du pain, sans penser qu'on devrait culpabiliser pour ça. Il ne sait pas mentir et il te croit toujours, même quand il sait que tu ne lui dis pas la vérité. Il fait semblant. Et ce que tu ne dis pas, ce qui reste précieusement au fond de toi, il le voit. Il n'attend pas de toi que tu lui répondes, puisqu'il sait déjà.

Tu le regardes dans la pénombre, son visage découpé par un morceau de pleine lune, sa peau qui ressemble à du lait. Tu tends la main pour la caresser, et tu t'étonnes presque de ne pas la sentir mouillée. Il ferme les yeux pour savourer. Tu penses que demain va vous séparer, mais tu chasses l'idée comme un mauvais rêve. Vous ne dormez pas, alors demain ne sera jamais là. Jamais. La nuit pour toujours sur vous.

Ça te va, à toi. Tu aimes l'ombre sur ta peau, les ténèbres qui caressent, effleurent, engloutissent. La bouche béante de la nuit qui vous a tous les deux avalés. Tu sens les monstres sous le lit qui se sont réveillés, et tu les attends, impatiemment. Tu les connais. Ils ne te font pas peur, jamais.

Je t'aime, encore. Tu voudrais qu'il le répète sans jamais s'arrêter, parce que sa voix est d'une incroyable délicatesse. Tu tends les doigts vers sa bouche, ses lèvres, tu y appuies ton index qu'il fait mine de mordiller, un sourire en coin. Tu hésites à l'embrasser. Même, tu te demandes si tu n'as pas envie de plus là, tout de suite. Une nuit comme ça, ce serait pas mal pour une première fois. Pour son corps, pour le tient, pour une étreinte si longue, si courte. Pour vos maladresses que l'ombre cachera, pour la gêne qu'il ne devinera pas. Pour le bruit que vous étoufferez, et que ses parents qui dorment en bas ne percevront jamais. L'idée te traverse l'esprit. Elle reste. Mais tu ne fais rien.

Tu gardes ta tête posée sur ce torse nu et chaud. T'es posé. Tu voudrais ne jamais bouger.

Tu fermes les yeux.

Quand tu les rouvres, les chiffres du réveil n'ont pas bougé. Mais c'est un morceau de soleil qui se devine, pâle, dans la ligne grise éclairée à l'horizon. Tu ne veux pas voir. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Il est quelque chose comme cinq heures, et ça avance encore. Le temps ose couler. Tu lui en veux.

Sa main passe dans tes cheveux. Il te ramène encore plus près. A nouveau, tu fermes les yeux. Tu sens les ténèbres qui glissent sur vous, protecteurs. Tu sais, sur sa table de chevet, le cadeau qu'il va te glisser dans la main avant que tu ne montes dans le train. Tu souris en y pensant. Tu te détends.

Je t'aime, il répète.

Tu rouvres les yeux avant que le sommeil ne te vole vos dernières heures, et tu te laisses câliner.

* * *

Fini ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? C'est pas trop triste au final, j'espère ?

A demain !


	21. Jour 21

Hey !

Pour fêter la fin des cours - de mon côté je travail, mais voilà - un petit couple choupi qui devrait plaire à certaines personnes ! (Mm, si je me souviens bien, c'est **Lae **qui avait proposé ceux-là !)

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : SoRiKai

* * *

Comme un doute

D'abord, c'est juste un regard en coin, un petit sourire, un rire léger qu'il lui semble entendre en se retournant. Ça l'effleur, il oublie aussitôt. Il n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Et s'il commence à avoir des doutes, il se dit que son imagination le porte trop loin.

Soupirant, Riku se concentre à nouveau sur les toasts qu'il prépare pour leur grande soirée. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Ventus. Et Noël, accessoirement. Alors ils veulent faire d'une pierre de coup et passer la nuit à se gaver en liquidant toutes leurs réserves d'alcool. Et, bien évidemment, c'est le trio en chef qui s'est proposé pour gérer l'organisation de l'événement. Aussi, Riku se retrouve enfermé dans la cuisine, à préparer de quoi combler leurs estomacs pendant que les deux amoureux, Sora et Kairi, installent les décorations au salon. Axel et Roxas ramèneront à boire, et pour les autres… Eh bien, ils seront là. C'est déjà ça.

« - Ça avance, ces tartines de foie gras ? »

Le cuisto sursaute. Pas tant à cause de la voix de son amie que parce qu'il la sent contre son oreille, si près. Très près. Trop près. Mais c'est lui qui doit se faire des idées.

« - J'ai terminé. » il les désigne. « Je m'occupe de la tapenade, là.

\- Super ! »

La rouquine se penche pour saisir un des toasts, mord délicatement dedans et sourit. Elle se pourlèche les lèvres. Il doit bien le regarder une minute de trop, ce joli minois affiné aux rondeurs encore enfantines.

« - C'est délicieux !

\- Merci. »

Il lui sourit. La jeune femme le lui rend, le regard pétillant. Il croit déceler un éclat inconnu dans ces mirettes vives, mais elle s'éclipse avant qu'il n'ait pu deviner l'idée qui lui a traversé la tête.

xoxoxox

« - Tu fais la salade ? »

En effet, c'est bien ce que Riku prépare. Mais il est trop occupé à sursauter pour répondre au jeune garçon qui se presse contre son dos, la tête à la hauteur de son épaule, son regard d'azur curieux qui plonge vers l'entrée en cours de préparation.

Son corps est tout proche. Il peut presque en sentir la chaleur à travers les vêtements. Une boule de bowling valdingue dans ses pensées.

« - Oui.

\- C'est cool de penser à Xion. »

Le gris acquiescerait bien, mais doute de pouvoir le faire sans frôler le visage taquin qui s'éloigne aussitôt, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres pâles. Encore, le jeune homme soupire avant de reprendre sa préparation.

C'est dans sa tête, tout ça.

xoxoxox

« - Wow ! Tu nous gâtes, là ! »

L'enchantement de Kairi, qui observe la dinde aux marrons que Riku cuisine, le touche autant que cette mainte légère posée au creux de son dos. Il sent ses doigts caressants, le pouce qui appuie sur l'os de la hanche, les frissons à travers le tissu. C'est comme un oiseau qui se pose naïvement.

« - Je te savais pas si doué en cuisine !

\- Je suis juste une recette que j'ai trouvée sur internet. » Il hausse les épaules. « Pas de quoi s'extasier. »

Ignorant tant bien que mal le contact, l'argenté désigne son téléphone et la vidéo qui s'affiche à l'écran. La demoiselle sourit. Elle se tourne à moitié pour l'observer. Il ne sait pas comment interpréter ce coup d'œil plein de malice qui l'inquiète presque.

Quand la main de son amie se retourne, elle laisse un froid au creux de son dos.

xoxoxox

« - Attention ! »

Riku passe ses bras autour de Sora alors qu'il titube, juché sur son petit tabouret. Le corps balance au dessus du vide, dans l'incertitude d'une chute aux promesses douloureuses, mais l'aîné réagit juste à temps. Le gamin le remercie du regard, termine d'accrocher la guirlande qui longe l'escalier, puis il se penche pour lui coller un bisou sur la joue.

Un bisou. Sur sa joue. Ses lèvres contre sa peau. Comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Riku cligne des yeux.

« - C'était moins une ! »

Il rit de sa voix claire qui perce le silence de la pièce, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son puissant camarade pour descendre. Riku ne bouge pas. Il fronce les sourcils.

« - Heureusement que t'étais là ! »

Il n'est pas bien sûr d'avoir déjà vu le châtain faire ça. Pas à quelqu'un d'autre que Kairi, en tout cas. A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ?

xoxoxox

Les invités commencent à arriver. Naminé dépose les cadeaux qu'elle a amenés – un pour Ventus, et un pour son Père Noël secret – au pied du sapin avant de se redresser, lissant sa belle robe blanche. Axel fait quelques blagues graveleuse avec Demyx pendant que Roxas cherche son frère, et Xion jette un coup d'œil à la cuisine pour s'assurer qu'elle aura bien à manger.

Assis sur le canapé, Sora et Kairi se tiennent l'un contre l'autre, mains liées. En somme, tout est normal.

Presque normal.

Parce qu'il y a ce petit détail que le gris remarque et qui accapare toute son attention. Ces rires entre les deux amoureux. Et ces regards, brièvement dirigés vers sa propre personne. Ces sourires complices.

Pour peu, il jurerait qu'ils parlent de lui.

Mais c'est peut-être son imagination qui lui joue des tours.

Son imagination, toujours un peu trop tournée vers eux.

xoxoxox

« - Tiens. »

L'impatience le gagne alors qu'il observe Sora ouvrir son cadeau. Il le voir déchirer le papier de ses petites mains pressées. Ecarter les morceaux colorés, rompre le ruban crêpé, et poser ses yeux gamins sur le trésor qu'il découvre. Une clef, joliment décorée, accrochée au bout d'une cordelette. Une de plus pour sa collection personnelle.

« - Wow ! Elle est grave belle, tu l'as trouvée où ? »

La satisfaction de l'ébouriffé va droit au cœur de Riku.

« - C'est un secret.

\- Allez, dis !

\- Eh non. »

Hors de question. S'il lâche le morceau, le châtain se jettera sur la boutique qu'il a dénichée derrière la basilique, et le cuisinier n'aura plus d'endroit où piocher pour lui faire des cadeaux.

« - Mais allez ! »

Sora lui fait les yeux doux, son visage faussement attristé tout près du sien. Et tout irait très bien, si Riku ne sentait pas sa main se poser sur la sienne, l'air de rien, attrapant délicatement ses doigts.

Là, il pousse le bouchon un peu loin.

xoxoxox

« - Allez, viens. »

Riku n'a même pas le temps de protester. Un bras fin et délicat s'enroule autour de lui pour le presser, et il se retrouve avachi contre Kairi, la tête au creu de son épaule, posée sur sa poitrine.

Ah. Bon, d'accord.

« - Je suis pas à ce point crevé, tu sais ?

\- T'as cuisiné toute la journée Riri, repose-toi un peu. »

Il protesterait bien, fort de sa fierté, mais la main de sa jeune fille caresse hasardeusement sa tignasse récemment coupée. Il sent ses doigts qui glissent contre son cuir chevelu, de la racine aux pointes qui chatouillent sa nuque. Ça n'est pas désagréable, il laisse faire.

« -Eh ! Pas sans moi. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se redresser, une tête de hérisson vient se caler contre lui, lové sur son ventre. La rouquine rit franchement. Riku soupire une énième fois. Ça aussi, il laisse faire. Comme la mimine agile de Sora qui récupère encore la sienne. A croire que tout est parfaitement normal sur ce canapé.

« - Sérieusement ? »

Le jeune excité redresse la tête, tout sourire.

« - Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous ? » Sora s'étonne.

« - Rien. » Kairi répond, haussant les épaules.

Et pourtant, elle se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il fronce encore les sourcils. Les deux rient à nouveau, ensemble.

Il se passe quelque chose, Riku le sent. Quelque chose qui lui échappe complètement. Mais il doit se faire des idées. C'est ce qu'il se répète, par peur de se tromper.

* * *

Riku est et sera toujours une parfaite victime.

A demain !


	22. Jour 22

Hey !

L'avant avant dernier OS du calendrier. C'est fou comme s'est passé vite ! Cette fois, un ship pas trop crack, mais si peu exploité, comme le Demyxel.

Merci à **Ima **pour sa review sous le dernier texte !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Soralea

* * *

Joyeux Noël

_« C'est quoi ?_

_\- Un cadeau. »_

Lea se souvient de cette expression naïvement étonnée. Celle qu'il a aperçue sur le visage gamin de Roxas. Il revoit ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrir en découvrant le paquet dans les mains de son ami. Ses petits doigts s'étaient emparés de l'offrande, délicats, caressant le papier cadeau sans trop savoir comment l'ouvrir sans l'abimer. Minutieux, il avait décollé les petites bandes de scotch plutôt que simplement de déchirer la barrière de papier, et il avait déplié le tout avant de soulever l'objet caché à l'intérieur.

Oui, Axel se souvient. Leur Noël. Le seul.

_« - Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? » l'enfant avait demandé, intrigué._

_« - Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Noël !_

_\- Noël ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Saïx ne nous a pas parlé de ça ce matin._

_\- C'est pas lui qui va t'en parler, crois-moi. »_

Il avait gloussé. Sûrement.

Ce soir Kairi danse en riant, Riku l'accompagne et Dingo imite maladroitement leur mouvement, pendant que Ventus essaie de trainer Aqua au centre de la pièce. Terra se démène en cuisine, avec le rat, alors que Cid et Yuffie réclament à corps et à cris l'arrivée de la nourriture..

Et lui il est là, assis dans un coin, à jeter de vagues regards vers la tour qui surplombe la ville du crépuscule.

Il est là, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il lui revient un regard d'azur rieur qu'il ne reverra jamais.

_« - Axel ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- C'est quoi Noël ? »_

C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose à ce sujet, le gamin. Il n'avait pas encore visité le village éternellement enneigé où le vieux bonhomme rouge prépare ses cadeaux.

_« - C'est une grande fête annuel où les gens s'offrent des cadeaux._

_\- Ah ? » il fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi les gens font ça ?_

_\- C'est une vieille tradition. Ça remonte à … hum … longtemps. Très longtemps. »_

S'il ferme les yeux, le rouquin peut encore visualiser ses iris perplexes, sa petite bouche pleine de questions et cette expression pensive qu'il avait chaque fois qu'un sujet stimulait ses neurones. Il peut le revoir bouger furieusement ses jambes dans le vide, les lèvres plissées, jusqu'au moment où les gouttes poisseuses de glace fondues qui coulaient sur ses doigts le rappelaient à l'ordre. Il redressait vivement la tête, alors, et léchait son précieux trésor sucré salé.

Mais Roxas a disparu, et il ne connaîtra plus jamais de Noël comme celui-là. Cette nuit, que l'ancien membre de l'organisation partage avec ses nouveaux amis, elle appartient aux vivants. Ceux qui n'existent plus n'échangeront ni ne recevront de cadeaux.

_« - Mais Axel …_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- Si le père Noël distribue des cadeaux, pourquoi on a rien reçu dans l'organisation ? J'ai demandé à Xion, elle a rien eu._

_\- Mm, c'est compliqué. »_

Par qu'ils ne sont que des fantômes de ce monde. Des ombres. Le père Noël n'a rien à offrir à ceux qui ne devraient pas exister.

_« - Le vieux ne passe que dans certains mondes. Tu comprends, il a pas de couloirs obscures pour les traverser, lui._

_\- Oh … »_

Mais lorsqu'il ouvre les paupières, le visage naïf disparaît pour laisser place à cette fête qui lui semble étrangère. Dans sa main, le verre de vin que Kairi lui a servi, le sourire aux lèvres, n'a pas diminué d'un pouce. Les autres goûtent doucement à l'ivresse, enivrée par l'alcool et la musique qui résonne. Lui, il … il ne sait pas. Il est là, avec tout le monde. Et il ne sait même pas pourquoi.

_« - Axel ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi, je dois t'offrir quelque chose ? »_

Roxas le regarde, son cadeau enfoncé sur la tête. Un bonnet de Noël surmonté d'un pompon blanc, qui lui fait une trogne adorable. Là, le blondin ressemble vraiment à un gamin.

_« - T'étais pas au courant pour cette année, alors t'es pas obligé. Mais la prochaine fois, il faudra que tu m'offres un truc. »_

Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Et son cœur se serre alors qu'il sourit, goûtant enfin la boisson qu'on lui a apportée. Au loin, la gamine rousse rit alors que le gris la fait tourner. Mickey s'est joint à la fête, Ienzo relève la tête de son petit coin et Aeleus commence à apporter le résultat de la cuisine de Terra, disposant méticuleusement les plats sur les tables disposées à cet effet. Tout à l'air normal. C'est la fête. Mais le rouquin, il n'a pas le cœur à la faire.

« - Lea ? »

Le renard tourne la tête, étonné de voir qu'on l'interpelle. Il reconnaît vite Sora au grand sourire de joie que le héros affiche en s'approchant de lui. Pour la forme, et parce cette expression lui réchauffe le cœur, il la lui rend et il lui fait un peu de place sur son banc.

« - T'as pas envie de les rejoindre ? »

D'un geste de la tête, le garçon désigne leur groupe d'amis. Lea secoue la tête.

« - Pas tout de suite. Plus tard, peut-être.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Plus tard ou jamais, selon l'humeur.

« - On va pas tarder à ouvrir les cadeaux, tu devrais t'approcher. »

S'approcher ? L'ancien simili n'a rien à offrir, cette année. Et si le vieux va sûrement passer leur amener quelque chose, il doute de recevoir le moindre cadeau. Il n'a pas été très sage, il faut dire. La liste des bêtises qu'il a enchaînées remplirait facilement tout un carnet. Il a menti à Roxas, il l'a manipulé, et il l'a forcé à rester dans cette organisation macabre jusqu'à ce que le destin ne l'emporte sur le pauvre gamin. On a vu mieux, comme bonne action.

« - Merci, mais j'crois pas qu'y ait vraiment quelque chose pour moi là-dedans. »

Sora hausse un sourcil. Trop gentil pour l'approuver, le gamin. Dans ces yeux, Lea retrouve un morceau de Roxas qui lui berce le coeur d'un douce nostalgie.

« - Et pourquoi y en aurait pas ?

\- Je suis un vilain garçon. »

L'élu rit.

« - J'en ai vu un avec le nom de Riku, et pourtant il a fait pas mal de conneries.

\- Mm, pas faux. »

Pourtant, la grande tige n'y croit toujours pas. Il est trop loin de ça, trop loin d'eux, de ce monde-là qu'il a quitté onze ans plus tôt. Tellement de changements, entre temps, et tout lui semble si différent. Comment trouver encore une place entre ces gens et leurs histoires mêlées ? La sienne s'est écrite en marge, loin d'eux. Encore, s'il y avait eu Isa … Mais non. Il n'y a qu'une personne qu'il aurait vraiment souhaité voir, ce soir, pour le plaisir de son petit visage illuminé de bonheur.

Il en est là de ses pensées, quand un petit paquet se pose soudain sur ses genoux. Axel écarquille les yeux.

« - C'est quoi ? »

Sora lui sourit sincèrement, toujours assis près de lui.

« - Un cadeau. »

Et Lea se sent con, soudain, d'avoir posé la question. Evidemment que c'est un cadeau, vu la taille et le papier tout autour. Surpris, il tend les mains, l'attrape et le palpe sans trop savoir quoi en faire. La pulpe de ses doigts glisse sur la surface lisse qui cache l'objet. Sa curiosité se réveille.

« - C'est pour moi ?

\- Ouais. J'ai … » l'offrant remue un peu, moins à l'aise. « Je me suis dit que ça te plairait en le voyant. Je sais pas, dès que je l'ai aperçu … »

Toujours étonné, l'enflammé déchire doucement le papier pour dévoiler, au creux de ses mains, un bracelet de coquillages. De petits bijoux marins enfilés sur un fil fin, transparent, qui s'entrechoquent et chantent ensemble quand il les secoue doucement. Il passe le doigt sur la matière froide qui les compose, curieux de leur douceur. C'est léger. Fragile. Et ça lui serre le cœur autant que ça le réchauffe.

« - Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi, mais … Je me suis dit …

\- Je sais. » Lea déglutit. « Je comprends. »

Lui aussi, il ne saisit pas trop ce qui se passe, mais ces petites merveilles éveillent tout un tas de sentiments dans son nouveau cœur. Il ne cesse de les dévorer des yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ces trésors de l'océan. C'est comme un nom qui lui revient vaguement, un souvenir.

Il ne saisit pas trop, non. Mais il comprend. Il laisse la main de Sora se poser sur la sienne, près des coquillages. Comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses.

« - Je sais que c'est pas vraiment facile de se faire une place ici pour toi, après tout ce qui s'est passé. » le châtain redresse la tête pour le regarder. « Mais on est tous heureux tu sois là. »

Lea n'est pas vraiment sûr pour le « tout », et sûrement que le jeune garçon confond ses propres sentiments avec l'avis général. Mais il lui sourit quand même, parce que ses paroles le touchent. Elles lui offrent la seule chose qu'il lui reste à espérer, après tout ce qu'il a fait. Une possible rédemption.

« - Merci. »

Il serre le bracelet, puis il le glisse dans sa poche pour le ranger précieusement. Mais il ne sépare pas ses doigts proches de ceux de Sora, posés sur le banc, dont la chaleur bienveillante est plus qu'appréciable pour un soir de Noël. Il est temps d'arrêter de ruminer. D'aller de l'avant. A son rythme, doucement.

Il ne croisera plus jamais le regard de ciel candide qui lui rappelait ses sentiments perdus, mais le bleu de joie qui pétille dans les iris de son nouvel ami n'est pas désagréable.

* * *

Et voilà ! A demain pour l'avant dernier OS !


	23. Jour 23

Hey !

Avant dernier cadeau, et un des plus joyeux, normalement ! En tout cas, il était vraiment amusant à écrire, et j'espère qu'il le sera à lire. (Et puis c'est un OS avec Dem-chou. Un Os avec Dem-chou, c'est forcément chouette.

Merci à **Lae **pour sa review aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : DemItas.

* * *

Répondeur

« Allo ? … Van ? … Non, du coup si c'est le bip ça veut dire que t'as pas décroché. Zut. »

« Et là ? Toujours pas ? Tu manger encore avec tes grands parents je suppose. Du coup c'est normal si tu réponds pas non plus aux textos. C'est long vos repas de familles. Nous on a déjà attaqué la bûche, j'me suis éclipsé en douce pour t'appeler pendant qu'ils servent. Y en a une aux châtaignes, et une avec des cerises confits. Je sais pas trop laquelle choisir, ça à l'air trop bon dans tous les cas. D'ailleurs en parlant de châtaignes, on a acheté des sacs de marrons chauds qu'on a décortiqués avec Ven cet aprem. C'était trop bon et- »

« Alors je sais pas trop ce que t'as entendu ou pas, parce que quand je me suis rendu compte qu'y avait une limite de temps pour le message, c'était déjà trop tard. T'as eu la partie sur Xigbar ? Au pire tant pis, j'te dirai en face quand tu rentreras. Ils ont toujours pas fini avec les bûches en bas, alors j'reste un peu en haut. »

« Ça fait bizarre en vrai, avec le boulot c'est la première année où je peux pas participer à la préparation, j'suis arrivé juste à temps pour le repas et encore, j'ai raté la moitié de l'apéro. Alors qu'avant, je faisais le sapin et tout. Ça va être tous les ans comme ça maintenant, t'imagines ? Peut-être même que je pourrai plus faire Noël chez mes grands-parents, si y a pas de trains ou de bus à temps les autres années. Wow. Pas de Noël en famille. La claque. Je flippe juste s'y penser, c'est … c'est trop bizarre quoi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, à la place ? Rester tout seul à l'app- »

« Pardon. J'ai encore oublié. Mais j'ai pas l'habitude des appels comme ça, aussi. Enfin des messages. Sur Messenger, je sais à peu près où j'en suis. C'est nul le téléphone. Mais j'ai pas internet là, faut que je connecte le truc à la nouvelle box de papy. La flemme. Demain matin. Ou tout à l'heure, quand j'aurai fini le dernier dessert. Je crois que ça sent la tarte tatin, mais je suis pas sûr. Est-ce qu'elle a sérieusement fait un truc en plus après les bûches ? Elle est ouf sérieux. On va tous mourir du contraire de la faim. »

« Ouf, c'était juste là ! Mais j'suis dans les temps, comme le têtard. Pardon. Je crois que je t'ai déjà cette blague dix fois. Tu m'aimes quand même, dis ? Oh, attend, je crois qu'on m'appelle. Oui ? […] Nan, j'suis au tel là ! […] Non, c'est pas papa ! […] Ah ! D'accord ! […] Bon, du coup ils m'appellent pour que je retourne manger. Je reviens après. »

« Re ! La bûche aux cerises confits était grave bonne, t'as pas idée. J'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, je suppose que tu manges encore. C'est bon au moins ? Ta mamie a encore fait des escargots ? En vrai c'est trop bizarre comme repas, je sais pas comment vous faites pour manger ça. J'veux pas juger ou quoi hein, mais … Des escargots ? Tout baveux et gluants ? Mais du coup entre ça et la dinde, il mange quoi ton frère depuis qu'il est vegan ? Pas le foie gras, je suppose. Quoi que ! En vrai Larx m'a dit qu'y en avait des vegans, genre des imitations, et apparemment c'est grave bon ! il faud- »

« Bon. Je vais me mettre un chrono à chaque message en vrai, y a que ça qui peut marcher. Ah mais non, attend, le chrono est sur le téléphone. Je peux pas le mettre et téléphoner. Merde. La vie est une truite. Bon. Mais du coup, t'as eu la partie sur … bah, enfin tu comprendras quand tu entendras. Et si tu l'as pas eu tant pis. J'ai pas le courage de le redire en vrai. Mais tu vas rien comprendre à ce que je dis si tu l'as pas eu. Pfff. »

« _She's an easy lover, She'll take your heart but you won't feel it _**\- **Ah ! Euh, déso, j'ai pas fait gaffe au bip ? Tu peux juste oublier cette partie du message, s'il te plait ? Ils passent Phil Collins en bas, je suis responsable de rien. Préviens pas la police. Je jure que j'étais pas en train de danser pendant que je chantais. Sauf si remuer les fesses, ça compte. Ça compte, dit ? Et si je les remue quand je suis debout, ça compte plus que quand je suis assis ? »

« Mon vieux arrête pas de me servir du vin. Il dit qu'il faut fêter mon premier job, mais j'crois qu'il est juste bourré. Aah, ouais, vu comme ça commence à gueuler en bas, ils ont trop bu. Ven et Rox vont pas tarder à monter je crois, ils ont peur quand les grands s'engueulent. Je demanderais de l'aide à Cloud pour les consoler. On les mettra derrière un Disney au pire, si je connecte la tablette à internet ça passe. Ouais, ça va le faire. Ouais. C'est une bonne idée. Ouais. Carr- »

« Je crois que moi aussi je suis un peu bourré. Je sais pas. J'ai pas bu tant que ça. Trois verres c'est peu, nan ? Ah, mais attend, y a eu l'arépo. L'apréo. Eh ! L'apéro, avant. Ah bah voilà, quand ça veut. Désolé, je surveille Roxas en même temps que je te parle, on a mis de la musique et il danse avec son frère. C'est trop mignon. Tu devrais voir ça. Un jour tu verras. Parce que je t'emmènerai ici pour Noël. Sauf si je bosse. Merde. Je crois que je vais arrêter de travailler. »

« Ah, cette fois j'ai réussi ! Je crois ? Normalement t'as tout le message. Message. Arf. C'est pas moi. C'est ma langue. »

« Merde, j'ai raccroché sans faire exprès. Et je me dis, tu vas avoir beaucoup trop de messages en vrai. Je t'en ai laissé combien ? Six ? Sept ? En plus je devais juste te dire que je t'aime de base, mais je crois que je l'ai pas encore fait. Du coup Je t'aime. Je t'aime. […] nan, c'est pas mon amoureuse ! […] C'est pas pareil. […] Retourne danser, je t'expliquerai après. Désolé, c'est Ven. Il est trop curieux pour son propre bien, le g- »

« J'ai raccroché avec mon oreille. Je … Wouah. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait. C'est … Tu savais toi, qu'on pouvait faire ça ? Ou non attend, peut-être que c'était ma joue. Je sais pas. Wouah. … Je crois que je commence à fatiguer. Je vais faire une sieste avant la tarte tatin. Ouais. Une sieste. Si Ven arrête de voler mes chaussettes. Il est chou le petit mais quand même quoi, j'ai froid aux orteils maintenant. C'est le carrelage. C'est froid le carrelage. Comme une conversation avec Saïx …. […] »

« Je me suis un peu endormi sur le téléphone. Je crois. J'espère que ta soirée se passe bien. Joyeux Noël. Il est pas minuit, mais voilà ? On va aller échanger les cadeaux, alors je te le dit maintenant. Joyeux Noël. Je t'aime. T'es trop cool. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. C'est trop bien de le dire. J'espère au moins que tu vas sourire, parce que Roxas se moque de moi là. Quoi ? […] c'est toi le caca. […] Microbe. […] Si, t'es un microbe. Un tout petit microbe. Minuscule comme ça. Et en plus t'as pas de copine. […] Pardon ? […] C'est ça rit, moi au moins j'ai plus besoin de couche pour dorm- »

« Pardon. C'est pas moi. C'est Roxas qui a commencé. Il est jaloux parce que j'ai le meilleur petit copain de la terre. Il est beau et il sait jouer du Queen. Tu verras, c'est un gars grave sympa, même s'il fait un peu la gueule et qu'il se la joue. Mais je l'aime. … Je crois vraiment que j'ai trop bu. Je vais aller ouvrir mes cadeaux. Joyeux Noël, Van. »

**[ 16 messages. J'ai presque hésité à te quitter en voyant.]**

**[Mais Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.]**

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Et à votre avis, quel sera le dernier pairing du calendrier ? (Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, c'est pas trop compliqué à deviner, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.)

A demain !


	24. Jour 24

Hey !

Et voilà ! Le dernier OS, le second plus long aussi. Ou troisième ? Je sais plus, faut que je compare avec l'Akurokusai. Mais brevf voilà. C'était un des plus plaisant à écrire, en tout cas. Parce que le Vanixel c'est l'amour de ma vie, et que je ne pouvais pas ne pas en mettre. je pourrais faire un calendrier entier de Vanixel, sérieux. Un par moi. Tous les ans. Les bébés.

Je tiens à préciser une chose, cet OS est en lien avec un autre texte directement tiré d'un recueil que j'ai fait sur ces deux là, Fragments. Pour résumer le contexte, c'est grandement inspiré du comics Saga (lisez Saga, c'est grave bien et queer à plus en pouvoir). Axel et Vanitas sont deux fugitifs qui voyagent dans l'espace comme ils peuvent pour ne pas se faire choper, parce que Van est un prince qui s'est barré sans rien dire et qu'Axel est son esclave, un prisonnier du peuple ennemi. Voilà. Un jour, je ferai une trilogie sur eux. Un jour.

Aussi, je précise, mais cet OS, c'est un peu un **cadeau de Noël** en avance pour mon amoureuse, donc voilà. Il fallait que je la gate aussi, comme les deux autres merveilleuses personnes qui ont reçu un cadeau sur ce calendrier.

Sinon, merci à **Ima**, **Lae **et au/à la meilleur-e ami-e du monde qui a rattraper le calendrier d'un coup, **Yu **! Par ce que vous avez quasi tout commenté, et ce sont ces retours qui font que ça valait la peine d'écrire et de poster tous ces OS jours après jours. De l'amour pour vous.

Merci aussi à **Milou**, **Ya **et à **YamikoSankara **pour leurs reviews ! Et à tous les gens qui ont suivi !

Bonne dernière lecture !

Pairing : Vanixel.

* * *

Tradition

Il fait froid. Il fait noir. La nuit est tombée, et c'est sûrement l'hiver sur cette planète. Vanitas s'est enroulé dans sa cape, gelé, tremblant, rongé par un vent pénétrant qui infiltre sa chair et envahit la grotte qui lui sert de refuge. Une seule couche de vêtements, ça ne suffit pas. Il lui faut une couette, une peau de bête, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il puisse remonter sa température corporelle. Il ne tiendra jamais la nuit comme ça. Son corps n'est pas adapté.

Et Axel qui ne revient pas.

Merde. Merde merde merde. Il a peut-être eu tort, finalement. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait dû fermer sa gueule.

_« - Waylel ? Tu penses vraiment à ça maintenant ? »_

_Axel rit tout en ajustant sa tenue, renouant le cordon qui retient son immense cape. Il rabat sa capuche, dissimulant comme il le peut les larges cornes qui sortent de sa tête pour s'enrouler autour de ses oreille. Une fois ses cheveux arrangés, on ne les remarque quasiment plus. Niveau discrétion, il devrait pouvoir s'en tirer._

_« - Bah oui, c'est Waylel. On le fête tous les ans._

_\- T'es à l'autre bout de l'univers, sur une planète paumée où la température ambiante tourne en dessous de zéro, on est à court de bouffe et toi tu veux qu'on s'offre des cadeaux hors de prix ?_

_\- J'ai pas dis pas._

_\- Tu veux pas le banquet qui va avec, aussi ? »_

_Le grand roux ignore la mine vexée de son amant, observant prudemment la tempête de neige à l'extérieur. Il plisse les yeux. Difficile d'y voir ne serait-ce que ses pieds, dans ce déluge cotonneux._

_« - J'dis juste que c'est ce soir. » le noiraud grogne. « Et qu'c'est important._

_\- C'est une pseudo manifestation religieuse et une manipulation commerciale des plus inutiles qui sert de prétexte à la dépense sur Nescia. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, chaton, mais on a pas les moyens de faire une orgie d'offrandes pareille ailleurs que sur ta planète._

_\- P'tain mais j'te parle pas de banquet à quinze mille zzeton ou de cascade de cadeaux, j'te dis juste que ça compte et que j'voudrais qu'on le fête ! C'est rien, deux incantations et une babiole à s'échanger, ça coutera que dalle._

_\- Faudra déjà les avoir, les deux babioles. »_

_Vanitas serre les poings. L'indifférence de son compagnon face à sa requête lui fout les nerfs en boule. Il sait bien, le corbeau, qu'il ne pourra jamais espérer reproduire ici les incroyables réceptions qui avaient lieu chez sa famille. Mais Waylel, pour lui, ça compte. C'est l'origine du monde, le jour sacré où le Grand a insufflé les premières vies dans les corps encore primitifs des premières créatures de cet univers. Et bien que son propre avis ne s'accorde pas à ces croyances religieuses, il ne peut pas oublier ce jour. Peu importe la planète où il se trouve._

_« - T'es même pas sûr que ce soit la bonne date. Les jours s'écoulent pas de la même manière, ici._

_\- J'ai toujours mon cycle nescien, hein. » Van avance en sortant l'étrange montre dissimulée dans sa manche._

_Jour, heure, an, toutes ces informations sont indiquées sur les trois cercles superposés incrustés dans l'objet. Et quand l'aiguille rouge des jours se superpose à la petite ligne bleu qui jure sur le fond métallique, c'est que la nuit de Waylel est là._

_Axel soupire. Son sourire, loin de s'affaisser, se durcit._

_« - Tu fais c'que tu veux, c'est tes croyances. Mais je veux pas participer à ça._

_\- Quoi, t'as juste deux phrases à dire avant de me refiler le premier truc qui te tombe sous la main ! C'est trop compliqué pour les crépusculiens, ça ? Tes neurones ont gelé ?_

_\- C'est pas une question de facilité Van. Je fais pas ça alors que j'y crois pas, point. »_

_Sa machoir se crispe sur ces mots. Il le sait, oui. Sur Crépuscule, les païens vénèrent tout autant de dieux qu'il y a de peuples à la surface de la planète. Pour l'allumé c'est Phaïos, le volatile divin, qui guide ses pas. Une idole parmi tant d'autres, qui se devine au tatouage enroulé autour de ses hanches. Un cercle de plumes._

_Ils n'ont pas de fête, eux. Pas de périodes sacrées, aucun prétexte pour festoyer. Et Van sait bien qu'il ne comprend pas ce besoin, et que les croyances des crépusculiens n'ont rien à voir avec celles des nesciens. Mais de sa vie, il ne s'est pas une fois soustrait à ce rituel. Tous les ans c'est Waylel. Tous les ans._

_« - J'te demande pas d'y croire, je veux juste qu'on le fasse._

_\- Je m'amuserai pas à faire un truc auquel je crois pas._

_\- Allez Ax, ça te coûte rien !_

_\- Non, mais c'est absurde._

_\- Ça prendra genre cinq minutes !_

_\- Mais bordel Van, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « j'y crois pas » ?_

_\- Je t'ai dis qu'on s'en foutait !_

_\- Pas moi ! Tes idoles tu te les gardes, j'irai pas m'agenouiller devant. »_

_Axel monte le ton. C'est à ce moment que le noiraud aurait dû se méfier. Quand l'ancien esclave chauffe, ça n'est jamais bon signe. Et ça va souvent trop loin. Oh, il ne le touchera pas, il le sait. Jamais son compagnon de route ne posera la main sur lui, si ce n'est pour le rapprocher et l'embrasser. Mais ses colères sont sournoises et venimeuses._

_« - Mes idoles ? C'est pas moi qui prie le roi des piou piou, ici._

_\- Phaïos a un nom._

_\- Tu m'excuseras pas, sur la vingtaine de dieux qu'vous vous êtes trouvés, j'les connais pas tous._

_\- Trop occupé à patauger dans la masse de zzeton que vous crachez dès que vous trouvez un prétexte religieux ? C'est sûr qu'entre Waylel, l'Annoncement et la Grande nuit, faut bien compter ses sous pour préparer la prochaine fête._

_\- Allez c'est bon tu m'as saoulé, t'as qu'à retourner élever tes coucous, ça nous f'ra au moins un truc à bouffer. »_

_Axel hausse un sourcil. Ses mains se posent naturellement sur sa taille. Il est calme, et rien n'est plus mauvais signe. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas feu au centre de la grotte, celui qu'il a allumé et qui anime les murs de grands mouvements orangés, comme un crépuscule éternel enfermé entre ces murs._

_« - Ça, c'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui va trouver à manger ce soir. »_

_Il s'avance et lève la main._

_« - Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai besoin du roi des piou piou pour aller nous chercher un repas avant qu'on crève de faim. Mais bon, je suppose que ça t'emmerdera pas plus que ça, si j'emporte mes idoles avec moi ? »_

_Le temps que Vanitas percute, il n'a pas le temps de s'opposer à son amant. Ses doigts puissants plongent dans le feu, alors que sa voix rauque murmure des mots tirés du plus profond de son diaphragme, comme une formule échappée d'une autre dimension._

_**« Ach eç amhes »**_

_Et soudain tout est noir._

_Il ne reste plus, au milieu des ténèbres et du charbon consumé, qu'une paire d'yeux mythiques qui luisent faiblement, indéchiffrables. Des perles fascinantes et terrifiantes qui se détournent aussitôt, alors que le pas lourd du crépusculien indique son départ. Il s'éloigne. Disparaît dans la tempête glaciale._

_Lentement, mais sûrement, le froid reprend ses droits dans la cavité rocheuse. Vanitas peste._

_Ça, il va le lui faire payer._

Ou pas. Là, si Axel revient tout de suite, il veut bien se jeter dans ses bras pour profiter pleinement de sa chaleur corporelle, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort avant son arrivée. Il sent le souffle frais qui s'engouffre, fait trembler ses membres chaque seconde qui passe. Mais aucun pas, aucun bruit, ni la moindre paire d'yeux luisants pour trancher le voile rassurant de la nuit. Le corbeau aime les ténèbres, mais pour une fois, il s'en serait bien passé.

Merde.

Il déteste Axel de lui avoir fait un coup pareil. Comme s'il allait se mettre à croire ses élucubrations juste parce que monsieur sait jouer avec le feu. Pas besoin d'un esprit derrière cette étrange magie qui rythme la vie des gens de Crépuscule, d'autres peuples font preuve de capacités tout aussi étonnantes sans les justifier par le nom d'une stupide idole.

Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas pour autant obligé de cracher sur le roi des piou piou. Axel le laisse tranquille avec ses croyances, lui. Il exècre juste l'usage commercial qui en est fait. Mais quand même, est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de le laisser se peler les miches dans leur tanière ? Et ça lui coûtait quoi, de cracher ces deux phrases qui comptent tant pour lui ?

Il sait bien, Van, que les cérémonies données en l'honneur du Grand n'ont pas de valeur quand elles sont orchestrées mécaniquement, sans véritable croyance. Et puis il n'a jamais vraiment été branché religion. Il croit un peu, quand ça l'arrange. Le reste du temps, il s'en fout.

Mais de sa vie, il n'a jamais raté une seule nuit de Waylel.

Et il fait si froid.

**« Ke amhes kan »**

Soudain la lumière est. Devant lui, le géant roux se tient, un grand sac rempli entre ses bras. Sa peau s'est éclaircie, à peine bleuie, son corps s'étant adapté à la température extérieure pour survivre. Il doit être glacé au touché. Pourtant, et malgré la rancœur qu'il garde encore contre lui, Van meurt d'envie d'aller s'enfouir sous sa cape.

« - On a de quoi se mettre bien. »

Alors que le feu ramène dans l'antre une appréciable chaleur, Axel s'assoit près de son autre. Il ouvre le sac, où sont blottis de grandd morceaux de ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au pain plat de Destiné, si ce n'est la blancheur de sa croûte. En s'y penchant de plus près, Van peut voir les petits morceaux de fruits qui pointent de ci de là, promettant une saveur sucrée sur le bout de la langue. Son ventre grogne. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait si faim.

« - Tu les as trouvés où ?

\- Sur les étalages du marché souterrain.

\- Et le type t'a laissé emporter ça sans payer.

\- Il était occupé. Son enseigne a pris feu.

\- Bah tiens, comme par hasard. »

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Axel ne peut cependant dissimuler la honte qu'il lui reste au coin des yeux. Il sait qu'il a mal fait, et que son cœur a pris le dessus sur sa raison. A la manière qu'il a de ne pas le regarder directement, le Nescien devine qu'il y a pensé tout au long du chemin qui l'a ramené ici. Sa culpabilité le rassure. Axel s'en est voulu. Donc, il reconnait qu'il a eu tort.

Et puis, ça montre bien qu'il l'aime.

« - T'as pas eu trop froid ?

\- Si. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. »

Axel soupire.

« - Tu sais que t'es pas obligé d'en rajouter ?

\- J'rajoute que dalle. Je minimise, même.

\- Mais oui. »

Il se penche pour se serrer contre lui.

« - Pas de câlin tant que tu t'es pas réchauffé. T'as l'corps encore plus froid que moi.

\- Je te savais pas si douillet. »

La queue flèche du reptile claque contre la joue du cornu.

« - Silence, esclave.

\- Trop, tard, tu m'as libéré en quittant ta planète.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça.

\- C'était implicitement compris dans le contrat de fuite.

\- Implicitement mon cul, t'es toujours marqué donc t'es encore mon sujet.

\- T'es plus prince, t'as plus de sujet. »

Ah. Vu comme ça.

Clément, Vanitas daigne poser sa tête sur l'épaule. Il ferme les yeux un instant. On pourrait croire qu'ils ne se sont jamais disputés.

Quand il les ouvre, l'enflammé a plongé sa main dans son sac pour en tirer une toute petite besace en tissu souple, tenu fermée par une mince ficelle d'herbe tressée. Il le regarde, incertain.

« - J'y connais rien à tes traditions, et je peux pas les suivre juste pour te faire plaisir. Mais j'ai trouvé ça au marché et … Puisque c'est la nuit des cadeaux … »

Surpris, le garçon lézard attrape le petit paquet tendu, le soupesant avant de tirer doucement sur la corde pour l'ouvrir. Doucement, les pans du sachet s'affaissent dans ses paumes. Alors apparaît entre les mains de Van un long coquillage pointu aux reflets nacrés.

Un Scabru.

Un de ceux qu'on peut trouver sur les plages de Nescia, et qu'ils collectaient avec sa sœur au temps des saisons chaudes.

Il ne pensait pas en revoir de son vivant.

« - Le vendeur a dit qu'on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues qui l'ont porté sur la rive, en le collant contre son oreille. Mais j'ai pas pu vérifier. » Ax précise en tapotant ses cornes.

« - Tu l'as acheté ?

\- Non, je cours vite. »

Tout doucement, Vanitas porte le présent à son oreille. Il ne sait pas si c'est l'air emprisonné à l'intérieur qui se cogne contre les paroies, ou son imagination qui s'amuse, mais il peut entendre le murmure de la mer comme si elle roulait à ses pieds. C'est doux, régulier. Ça va et ça vient. Il aime. Un instant, il a l'impression de retrouver l'enfance et les jeux candides, au temps où les responsabilités n'étaient d'un futur éloigné. Il voudrait pouvoir partager ça avec Axel, coller le coquillage contre son oreille bien cachée et lui montrer ces souvenir simples. Lui faire écouter. Mais c'est impossible. Son passé n'appartient qu'à lui.

« - Merci. »

Tant pis si le cadeau est volé. Pour se donner bonne conscience, il se dit que le type les aurait sûrement balancés en découvrant leur véritable identité.

« - Tu devrais manger maintenant. Ça fait trois fois que j'entends ton ventre. »

Mais il n'a rien à offrir en retour. Rien d'aussi précieux. Rien qui ne pourra rapporter à Axel de bons souvenirs, après ceux que la guerre lui a laissé.

C'est ce qu'il croit, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée traverse sa tête.

« - On mangera quand t'auras reçu ton cadeau.

\- Parce que t'as vraiment réussi à me trouver quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te préviens, la bouffe que j'ai ramenée ça compte pas. Les cailloux non plus.

\- C'est pas un truc que tu pourras trouver toi-même.

\- Tu me sous-estime ?

\- Y a que la famille royale qu'est autorisée à l'offrir. »

Etonné, Axel n'a pas le temps de parler que son compagnon grimpe sur lui, glissant sa main sous sa cape pour découvrir sa clavicule. Il sent le regard mordoré du Nescien sur son corps, sa peau découverte, comme une aiguille prête à piquer. Il comprend alors en voyant où les yeux se posent.

Son coeur se serre étrangement.

Vanitas appuie sa main là où les bourreaux ont inscrit le symbole de la servitude du crépusculien. Un long V taillés dans la chaire, sous son épaule. Une cicatrice qui ne s'effacera jamais. Le V des vaincus. L'intérieur tendre de ses doigts effleure la marque alors que ses ongles aiguisés se posent sur l'épiderme fin, appuyant doucement.

Il inspire. Son ventre se noue.

Il va le faire, enfin.

« - Au nom de la lignée qui est mienne, et du peuple qui a asservi le tien, j'en appelle au regard du Grand, témoin du dernier jour de ta vie d'esclave. »

Et, d'un coup sec, il taille à coup de griffe la peau balafrée pour y dessiner trois profondes lignes rouges, qui viennent scinder la marque des enchaînés. Un liquide chaud vient bientôt engluer ses doigts. Le sang d'Axel. Celui qui a tant de fois coulé sous les coups portés par son propre peuple, et qu'il vient encore verser. Il essaye de ne pas y penser. L'allumé jure, serre les dents. Mais il laisse l'autre faire sans chercher à éviter la blessure.

« - Par ce geste s'achève aujourd'hui ton temps de servitude. » Vanitas ferme les yeux, inspire, les rouvre pour contempler le sang qui s'échappe de la nouvelle plaie. « Par ce geste, tu recouvres ta liberté. »

Il regarde ces traits qu'il vient de dessiner. Axel n'est plus esclave depuis longtemps, bien sûr. Rien ne l'oblige à l'obéir, maintenant qu'ils ont quitté le palais royal. Mais la symbolique est là. Il ne pourra jamais le libérer des reste de la guerre, ni effacer ses cauchemars. Ses compagnons perdus sont morts pour toujours, les cicatrices qui ornent son corps ne disparaîtront pas. Mais celle-là, au moins, vient défaire le chemin où les sentiers sinueux de la haine ont mené. Après la guerre, après les chaînes, Vanitas lui promet la liberté.

Quand il relève les yeux, il trouve une reconnaissance émue dans les iris de son autre vis-à-vis. Et sur ses lèvres, un baiser qui promet une nuit plus que chaleureuse l'attend.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce calendrier est officiellement terminé. C'est le premier que je fais et je pense pas retenter pour l'instant, mais c'était une expérience, et ça aura donné de la visibilité à pas mal de ships méconnus (ce qui était un peu le but.) Ça vous a fait sourire, alors ?

Passer de bonnes fêtes, tenez le coup si c'est pas cool pour vous, et au plaisir de vous recroiser sous une autre histoire !


End file.
